


The Truth Will Set You Free

by KingofTerrors



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blight Parents' A+ Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Espionage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, POV Amity Blight, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofTerrors/pseuds/KingofTerrors
Summary: Following the events of the end of Season 1, Amity has decisions to make. She's accepted her feelings about Luz, and is building a tentative friendship with Luz's friends. She's even ditched Boscha. She's ready to start a new chapter in her life. But her parents have other ideas. Will Amity be able to stand up to her parents' pressure and expectations to follow her heart? Or will their power over her and the lure of the Emperor's Coven draw her away from the happiness she found so recently at the Owl House?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 178
Kudos: 400





	1. The Opening Salvo

It had to happen at some point. Just, it happened sooner than Amity had imagined. 

Just a normal family dinner, everyone gathered around, Dad at the head of the table, Mom at the foot. It was quiet. Dinners were pretty quiet, as a rule. Mom and Dad discouraged idle chatter, and if they did want to talk, they’d lead the conversation. Amity and the twins kept their heads down, their elbows off the table and made sure they used the correct cutlery in the correct way. It made things easier.

Tonight though, the usual silence felt more tense than normal. Amity glanced up at her mom, taking in the rigid posture, the tight jaw. Something was wrong. 

When her mom looked over, as if sensing her daughter’s gaze, Amity looked away, refocusing on the food in front of her. She put a forkful of the… whatever it was… into her mouth and chewed mechanically. Perhaps it wasn’t about her this time. Perhaps…

“Amity.” Mom’s voice cut through the silence.

Amity flinched. She couldn’t help it. Her shoulders came up reflexively.

Mom didn’t wait for a response. “It’s been a while since you had your friends over.” A beat. “When are Boscha and the others next visiting?”

The real question hovered like a threat. _Why have you not been socialising with the right people?_

Amity swallowed her half-chewed food down with a gulp. “I… Everyone’s been pretty busy, with… the… uh…”

She felt a light tap under the table, a foot connecting with her cast. She looked up to see Emira giving her a meaningful look.

“…with the grudgby season starting again,” she finished hastily. “You know how it is, mom. Practices every evening. The Banshees have to come first.”

“Ah yes, of course.” The words were clipped, precise. To an untrained ear they might have come over as scrupulously polite, but to Amity the sarcasm was unmistakeable. “Grudgby. That’s how you broke your ankle – _practicing_ with the team.”

Amity looked up reluctantly, meeting Mom’s eyes for the first time. “It wa…”

“It was careless, to be sure. I would have thought a Blight would be good enough not to get caught flat-footed in a _grudgby_ game. How embarrassing for you.”

Amity flushed.

“Your father and I thought you had quit the team. Did you have second thoughts?”

Amity relaxed minutely. Perhaps they’d managed to divert Mom’s attention far enough. She shrugged. “I guess I got nostalgic. When the season started and the banners went up. I miss being in a team.”

Dad spoke for the first time. “You always did well at grudgby, Amity. It was a shame you gave up. Retaking your place as captain would be a good move. _Some_ members of this family prefer not to take athletic endeavours seriously.” He shot a severe look at Ed and Em, who simply exchanged glances.

“Well that’s as may be.” Mom’s voice cut in. So much for distracting her. “So this means your _teammates_ will be coming around soon? Boscha’s mother mentioned you had been somewhat distant from her daughter of late.”

_So that’s how she knew._

“And you know how important it is to cultivate the _right_ friendships, dear. We expect you to correct this. Soon.”

Amity wilted under the weight of her mother’s impassive stare. “I… understand.”

***

The rest of the meal passed in silence. Or it may as well have been silence. Amity wasn’t listening. Her stomach had tightened into a ball, and felt like it was sitting directly under her ribs. The food seemed to have the taste and consistency of clay. _What was she going to do?_

She needed to get her thoughts out, to work things through. As soon as her parents dismissed the siblings from the dinner table, she made a bee-line upstairs to the comparative sanctity of her room. What she wanted more than anything else was to write in her diary, but that was safely hidden away at the library, and there was no way Mom and Dad were going to let her go into town this late. It wasn’t safe to write her thoughts down to leave them lying around at home. Ed and Em seemed to have learned their lesson about stealing someone’s diary, but it had never been the twins that she was hiding her thoughts from. Not primarily.

She slumped down at her desk, cradling her head on folded arms. _What was she going to do?_

A squeak of hinges from behind her let her know that someone had opened her door. The moment of silence that followed told her it wasn’t her parents. They wouldn’t wait.

“What do you want?” It came out harsher than she intended. She didn’t care.

“We thought you might want to talk.” Emira’s voice was soft.

“Why do _you_ care? Go away!”

The twins ignored her and she heard the door close behind them as they came fully into her room.

Amity’s shoulders hunched even more. She wasn’t going to turn around. “Just leave me alone already.”

The springs of Amity’s mattress creaked as someone sank down onto her bed. Emira sighed. “Mittens… stick up your butt or not, you’re our baby sister, and we love you. Come on.”

At that Amity did turn around, spinning her desk chair to see both twins regarding her steadily, Emira from her seat on the bed, Ed from where he stood leaning against the door – a clear precaution against sudden parental intrusion.

Unasked for tears began to well up. “I… I don’t…”

“Will you do it?” Ed asked, from his post by the door.

Amity could only stare at him miserably.

“You never liked Boscha or the others. Anyone with half a brain could see that. Are you really going to invite them back in? After everything?”

“What can I do?” Amity’s voice began to rise, and she suppressed it with an effort. “It’s all right for you. Mom and Dad don’t care who you hang out with. But me… I can’t do anything right.”

Em leaned forward. “Do you think they know? About your new friends? About Luz and the others?”

“Luz…” Amity’s mind was racing. If they even suspected her feelings… She couldn’t imagine what her parents would do. But even if they thought she was friends with the human and the ragtag gang from the Owl House… there would be trouble. She thought for a moment.

“I don’t _think_ so,” she said finally. “Mom would have brought it up?”

It was half a question, and both Ed and Em nodded slowly. Emira frowned. “Yeah, she wouldn’t have held that back. Making up with half-a-witch and hanging around with the Owl Lady and her pet human would have been too much for even Mom to hold in reserve.”

At Amity’s glare, Em waved her hands in a placating gesture. “No, no – I don’t think of them like that. But you know Mom and Dad do. Or would… if it occurred to them that they existed. But that’s good. They just think you’re not making nice with Boscha and her Mean Girl Gang. That’s easier.”

“So will you?” Ed pressed. “Make nice with them again?”

“Honestly, I don’t know if I could make up with Boscha if I wanted to. Skara and the others… they’re not all bad, and I’ve not done anything to annoy them in particular. But I can’t say the same about Boscha. I’ve… I’ve made an enemy there. After I made up my mind to treat Willow better, I couldn’t stand by and let Boscha bully her. Not anymore. Between Boscha and me it’s… well it’s personal.”

Em got up from her spot on the bed, and began to pace. “Hold on. You think she’d say no? If you asked her over?”

“Probably?” Amity scrubbed a hand over her eyes, relieved that the tears she’d felt springing up seemed to have retreated unshed. Planning like this felt much better.

“That’s it, then!” Emira leapt over and grabbed Amity by the shoulders, making the younger girl shy back in her chair, startled. 

“That’s what?”

“Just ask her! Let her turn you down! Then it’s all on her. Mom won’t be able to complain – you tried, and it was Boscha’s decision to say no. Ball’s in her court, and you’re off the hook!”

“Genius!” Ed clenched his fist triumphantly.

Amity considered for a moment. It could work. “And if she says yes?”

Ed grinned. “Just ask in a terrible enough way and she’s sure to say no. I’m sure you know how, Mittens.”

“That’s… not the worst idea you pair have ever come up with.”

Emira laughed out loud and grabbed the arm of Amity’s chair to give it a heave that spun it fully around until Amity had the presence of mind to stop herself with a hand on her desk. “It’s settled!” She jumped back before the swipe of Amity’s hand could connect.

“Well then…,” Amity resettled herself with conscious effort. “If you’ve quite finished, I’ve got homework to do.”

“Sure thing, Mittens.” Em winked before she turned back to the door.

The twins were half way out before a quiet voice added, “And thank you.”

Emira and Edric shared a smile. “You’re welcome,” Ed called softly back, and the door clicked closed behind them.


	2. How to Make Enemies and Alienate People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan has been made, and Amity intends to see it through. Time to obey her Mom's instructions to the letter and try to make up with Boscha, while simultaneously ensuring that there is no way on earth that that will ever happen. But how will Boscha take the attempt? And what will that mean for the rest of her life at school?

The walk into school next day seemed interminable. Of course, at the best of times walking with crutches made every journey three times as long. Getting a ride in was a no-no. Both Mom and Dad needed to be at work long before Hexside classes began in the mornings, and besides, Dad had made it perfectly clear. “Your carelessness got you into this situation, Amity. You must live with the consequences.” As if carelessness had been the driving factor behind Boscha taking her out like a ten ton beetle demon. Amity took out the burst of fury that arose at the thought on a hapless rock – using her crutch to smash it off the path with a satisfying crash. She noticed the twins raising eyebrows at the scowl on her face and growled at them. Then she sighed, and the flash of anger dissipated as quickly as it had emerged. Honestly, it was better this way. Better Dad thought her injury was carelessness rather than the real reason. Getting injured protecting a human wouldn’t exactly get her in her parents’ good graces.

But tough as the journey typically was, today it was especially difficult. Usually Amity and the twins would pass the time chatting, but this morning a gloomy silence had descended on the trio. The weight of Mom’s words last night was heavy on all of them. As always, the ‘or else’ that lay behind Mom’s directions didn’t need to be spoken out loud. It just hung there, colouring everything she did say. What made it worse was that the ‘or else’ in this situation was unclear. ‘Rebuild your previous horrible friend group or…’ or what? The possible options were keeping all their minds occupied.

They arrived at the school gates with minutes to spare before the first bell, and Amity stopped short, staring up at the imposing grey structure with the blue and gold “Go Get 'Em Banshees!” banner shimmering magically across the front of the façade. The twins continued a little further until they noticed Amity was no longer keeping pace, then turned. Emira gave her what was probably supposed to be a smile, but this morning ended up more a twisted grimace. 

“Good luck, Mittens. Let us know how it goes, ok?”

Amity nodded, her throat suddenly too dry to reply.

Ed and Em waved their goodbyes, and then Amity was left alone, leaning heavily on the crutch tucked under her right armpit. Her ankle ached fiercely. 

Alone again. 

Yesterday Em had asked about Amity’s new friends, but the depressing fact was that she didn’t really have any. She had cut ties with Boscha without really being ‘in’ with Luz, Willow and Gus’s little group. Luz was her ticket to hanging out with them, and Luz hadn’t been around for the whole week that Amity had been back at school. Amity wanted to approach Willow and Gus so desperately, wanted to start to repair those threads of friendship with Willow that she had severed all those years ago, but she just hadn’t been able to. Every time she thought to come up to them as they chatted at the lockers it felt as though her feet were glued to the floor. 

It was too soon. “It’s a start,” Willow had said, back in the Owl House. But a start didn’t give Amity carte blanche to just start hanging out with her estranged friend. It was too much. Amity didn’t have the right. Not after what she’d done. 

So she had spent the past week alone. Sitting next to randoms in classes, eating lunch on her own in a corner of the dining hall. Every day she scanned the halls for any sign of Luz, and every day, at least so far, she had felt her heart sink and ache deep in her chest as the morning crowd came and went with no trace of her friend. She didn’t even know if Luz was okay. 

Watching the scenes at the Emperor’s Palace through the crystal ball that day, the last time she had seen Luz, had been some kind of nightmare. Even the anchor had been aghast at what he was reporting, as the prospect of seeing someone publicly executed grew more and more real with every passing minute. And not just ‘someone’. Eda! The Owl Lady herself! Amity had only spent a few hours in Eda’s company in the Owl House but even in that short time she knew Eda was someone special. The last time… deposited dangerously close to Luz by an over-eager Hooty, sipping tea in the middle of a group of friends… it had felt… good. Warm. Eda’s welcome, her easy smile, made Amity feel more at home than she had ever felt in Blight Manor. 

How could Eda have been sentenced to petrification?! It made no sense! She wasn’t dangerous! She wasn’t a wild witch! How could the Emperor have made such a mistake?! As the minutes ticked past Amity had watched, frozen. The horrible truth lay on her chest like a lead weight. If Eda was in danger, Luz could not be far away. She was so headstrong, so willful, so loyal, so full of love, so… so stupid! There was no way she would let Eda go to her death without trying to stop it. Any second Amity had expected Luz to appear, with all the terrible consequences that would have to come with a trainee witch going against the Emperor. Amity’s heart had been beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her mouth. Literally trapped in bed, her leg strapped up in suspension, she had never felt so helpless.

Then everything went crazy. Lilith and King appeared in the cage with Eda’s Owl Beast form. Willow and Gus hijacked the broadcast. And finally Luz did appear, but not in chains, not under guard – free and clad in a witch’s cloak, powerful spells at her fingertips. The camera had been too far away to make out much detail. There had been flashes of magical energy, green, red, blue… then Eda took flight, carrying Luz, King and Lilith away from the palace. The Emperor’s explanation made sense – he had had mercy on Eda and her friends, guided by the will of the Titan, who no doubt also heard the will of the people stirred up by Willow and Gus. That at least was a relief. If the Emperor had released Eda and Luz… and the others… then they weren’t in any more trouble. They would be free to return to normal life. Not to mention, it meant that Willow and Gus wouldn’t be in trouble for their part in the craziness. Everything could go back to normal.

Or so Amity hoped. But some small, quiet part of her insisted it couldn’t be that easy. The Emperor said he had released Eda, but had he really? The magic light show at the end, the flight of the Owl Lady… it hadn’t looked like a release. It had looked like an escape. Amity tried to clamp down on such wayward thoughts, but every time she lost concentration they echoed in the back of her mind.

And so she watched for Luz. Hoping against hope that she was fine, that the Emperor had really forgiven her whatever needed to be forgiven, that she would be allowed to return to school as if nothing had happened. But there had been no sign, and Amity didn’t even have a way to contact her. More than once she had thought about just showing up at the Owl House after school one day, but after everything that went down at the Palace Mom and Dad were keeping close tabs on their children, and she hadn’t felt able to risk it.

Amity scanned the crowd of teenagers gathering at the entrance one last time. Nothing. She sighed, hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder and steeled herself for the tough day she knew lay ahead. Then, step by lurching step, she hauled herself up the long flight of steps and into school.

*

Amity was late enough to the lockers that most of the crowds had cleared. No sign of Luz, but no sign of Boscha and the others either. She knew she was going to have to speak to Boscha at some point today, but at least this meant a reprieve until lunch time. _Thank Titan for small mercies._ A quick change of books, and then the bell was already ringing for first period.

The morning dragged past. Amity found herself watching the clock rather than paying attention to the teacher, and it was only the extra history reading she’d done while trapped at home that saved her when she was called upon. The shock of nearly falling short of expectations scared her into listening. For five minutes. Then she tuned out again, her mind alternately running scenarios of the forthcoming conversation with Boscha and visions of seeing Luz again. The monotone voice of the teacher as he droned on about the construction of the Emperor’s Palace came a distant second.

The howl of the bell that announced the end of lessons and the start of the lunch break was a blessed release. But Amity’s relief was short-lived. As soon as she emerged from the classroom she was confronted with the sight of the potions track students flooding out of their lesson towards the lockers. Boscha amongst them.

She froze for a moment, then tightened her grip on the crutch and gritted her teeth. Now or never. At least the clique hadn’t gathered around her yet.

Boscha had her back turned, feeding her books to her locker, one at a time.

“Hey… Boscha.” Amity hated the way her voice sounded as soon as it came out of her mouth. She’d been aiming for confident and snarky, but here and now her old confidence had thoroughly fled.

Boscha didn’t turn immediately. Instead her whole body went rigid, on high alert. A second later she spun around, an aloof smile plastered across her face. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Miss Amity Blight. What’s wrong? Get lost on your way to the healer’s office?” 

“No… I…” Amity stopped herself and tried again. “Listen Boscha, my mother has noticed we’ve… fallen out recently.”

All three of Boscha’s eyes narrowed.

Amity tried for her most condescending tone. “If you wanted, we could meet up at my place on Friday. I hate to think of you sitting alone on a Friday night.”

Boscha’s face was a work of art. It moved through several expressions in the space of just a couple of seconds. Surprise, to shock, to fury, to amusement, and finally ending in a laugh that was more about anger than humour as it burst out of her in a snort.

“ _You_ hate to think of _me_ sitting alone? Who do you think you are?!”

The vehemence in Boscha’s voice was so powerful that Amity took a couple of hopping steps backward. Boscha closed the distance in a single short stride.

“You dropped us like yesterday’s trash for Luz and her little friends. And they didn’t even stick with you! _I’m_ alone?? You’re delusional!” She leaned in, her face uncomfortably close. Her voice dropped to a fierce whisper that only Amity could hear. “ _I told you_ you had destroyed your social life. Welcome to the bottom of the social ladder.”

Boscha stepped back with a loud laugh, clearly pitched for the bystanders this time, of whom there were a gathering number. “I wouldn’t be caught dead at your house, Blight. Have fun with your loser friends… if you even have any.”

She turned away with a flourish and stalked down the hallway, just in time to meet Skara coming out of a classroom. “Let’s go, Skara,” she announced, still clearly playing to the audience.

Skara looked nonplussed for a second. “But I have to drop my…”

“Do it _later_ , Skara. Let’s go eat.”

Ever the follower, Skara shrugged and fell in beside the new clique leader. The whole hallway watched them go, then as one, turned back to look at Amity.

When this had happened with the Grom Queen announcement, Amity had run. Now she didn’t even have that option. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and knew her whole face must have turned red. She had to get out of here. “Her loss,” she announced to nobody. Eyes fixed straight ahead, refusing to look at anybody, Amity limped down the hall and out of the building. She didn’t even know where she was going. Just… away. 

_Mission accomplished!_ So why did it feel like she had just lost everything? Before it was theoretical. Now it was official. Amity Blight was a social pariah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more angst than anything else this time around. I love Amity, so of course I must put her through the mill. There will be plenty of it going forward, I'm afraid! I loved the little snippet of Boscha I got to write this time round. She's a lot of fun, and I look forward to seeing more of her in future chapters.
> 
> A quick note on updates - I will try to update this fic on a more or less weekly basis. I don't know how many chapters we'll run to, but once we get closer to the end of the story I'll be able to put a number on it, and will do so. Apologies if an update is later than a week - RL does its thing from time to time. Comments are welcomed and encouraged! If you wanna msg about anything you can find me on Tumblr at @kingofterrors.


	3. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Willow appears! Amity discovers she's not as alone as she thought she was, and the truth begins to out...

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Lunch didn’t happen. Facing the dining hall and its throngs of curious teenagers felt like a fate worse than death, so Amity found a spot on the bleachers overlooking the grudgby ground and just waited it out. It was peaceful out there. And she had wanted a chance to get on with some reading. At any rate, it was better than dealing with people. 

When she threaded her way back through the crowded hallways to grab her books for the afternoon lessons she felt eyes on her, but did her best to ignore them, trusting that her scowl would be enough to dissuade even the nosiest gossip. It usually did the job.

Amity was nearly into the haven represented by the abominations classroom when she heard a voice call out her name. _Seriously? Now?_ She spun around, ready to unleash her fury on whoever was stupid enough to provoke her, only to make eye contact with Willow, who was waving at her from the opposite end of the hallway, a mobile scroll clutched in her other hand.

“Amity! Hey! Over here!”

Oh. Oh no. Not now. It was too much.

Amity’s mouth fell open in surprise, but only for a second. The next moment she had gone, ducking into the abominations classroom where Willow couldn’t follow. Safe.

If someone were to ask Amity later what she learned in those two hours of abominations class, they would get nothing better than a blank look. Conscious thought had been abandoned, but she had clearly been on some kind of automatic function. There were notes in her book that couldn’t have been written by anyone else. They might even have made sense. Amity registered them distantly as she packed her things away five minutes before the class was due to finish. She just had to get out and away and this horrific day could end. She even had permission to spend some study time in the library this evening, and the prospect of the peace and safety of her hideaway, the solace of her diary, beckoned like an oasis in the desert.

She was first to the door of the classroom, and first out into the hallway, limping purposefully toward the double doors to the outside world. 

Except she didn’t get that far. A hand closed around her left wrist, pulling her gently but inexorably to the edge of the hallway. 

“Hey! What’s the idea?” Amity pulled back reflexively, but the grip, although not tight, was surprisingly strong. She turned to see Willow’s anxious face.

“I’m sorry,” Willow said softly. “I thought you might try to run away again if I just called to you.”

Amity’s arm fell limp in her estranged friend’s grasp. “What…?”

“Amity…” Willow’s hand squeezed the girl’s arm for a moment before she released her grip, only to take Amity’s hand instead with tentative fingers. “I heard what happened… with Boscha.”

“The whole school probably knows by now.” 

Willow’s tone was careful as she asked, “They said you were trying to make up with her?”

Amity dropped her gaze to the floor. “It’s… complicated. A long story.”

“Well then we’ll hear it all.” Willow was all decisiveness now. “Come on.”

“What? Here? What are you talking about?”

“No. That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier. Luz has invited us all over to the Owl House this afternoon after school. She sent me and Gus a text through at lunch. I don’t think she has your scroll number? Anyway, she asked me to ask you."

“Luz did?” Amity’s mind went blank. 

She was still struggling to process this shocking new information when something collided with her left shoulder from behind, throwing her forwards and off balance. With only a broken ankle and a crutch to support her weight, Amity crashed to the floor, knees smashing onto the hard stone tiles, books scattering from her fallen bag.

“Amity!” Willow’s exclamation of shock rang through the hall.

“Oops!” Boscha’s grin, only half-hidden behind a hand raised to her mouth in pseudo-shock betrayed her true feelings. “How clumsy of me!”

The pain of her cracked knees and jolted ankle fading into insignificance beside her humiliation and anger, Amity struggled to get her good leg under her. “You…”

But she didn’t have time to get further than that. She had barely got the first word out when her view of Boscha was blocked by Willow’s broad back as the witch stepped between them, her arms outspread in an unmistakeable gesture of protection.

“Leave her alone, Boscha.” Willow’s voice was flat and menacing.

“What? It was an accident!”

“Then you should be more careful,” a new voice chimed in as Gus appeared, slipping between the gathering knots of onlookers. He knelt beside Amity, gathering up her fallen books with deft fingers. He loaded them back into her bag and slung it over his own shoulder before offering her a hand up. “Come on, Amity. We’ve got places to be.”

She accepted his help, numb with shock, and as soon as she was back on her feet Willow and Gus fell in, one on each side. Willow was still positioned between Amity and Boscha.

“Let’s go.” Willow gave the three-eyed witch one last glare.

Boscha watched them go, still grinning. “Careful, Amity! I’d hate to see you break the _other_ leg!”

Amity opened her mouth to retort, but stopped short at Willow’s hissed whisper. “Don’t bother. She’s not worth it. Let’s just get out of here.”

It was a sobering thought that Willow had probably had more than enough practice at dealing with Boscha’s bullying to know how best to handle her. Amity felt the familiar guilt rising up inside, closing her throat and tensing her shoulders.

“Willow…”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s just get to the Owl House. We can talk there.”

*

They walked for ten minutes or so before Willow stopped short and turned abruptly to face Amity and Gus.

“This is no good,” she announced. “At this rate it’ll be dark before we get to the Owl House.”

Amity was red-faced and breathing hard. The fall had jolted her still-healing ankle badly, and keeping up the pace Willow had been trying to set was admittedly tough. Unfortunately, pride wouldn’t let her say so. “I’m fine. I’ll go faster.”

“Nope!” Willow gave her a big innocent smile that seemed to exactly contradict the word.

“I’m sorry… what?”

“No you can’t go faster. You have a broken ankle, Amity. Don’t be silly.”

Amity gave her a perplexed frown. “Then… I don’t quite know what our options are. Do you want to go on ahead? I’ll catch up.”

Willow ignored her and handed her satchel to Gus. “Do you mind?”

Gus took it with a wordless smile and a nod.

Thus unburdened, Willow walked right up to Amity, turned her back and crouched down. “Come on then.”

“What?!” Amity’s voice cracked.

Willow turned to look over her shoulder. “I don’t know where Luz got the strength to bridal carry you to the healers that day, but I can’t do that all the way to the Owl House. I can carry you like this, though. Hop up!”

“I…” Amity looked from Willow to Gus and back again. “I can’t!”

“Oh right!” Gus sounded like he’d just realised an obvious fact. He skipped up and plucked Amity’s crutch neatly out of her grasp. “There you go!”

“No… that’s not what I…” Amity trailed off, realising it was one against two, and Willow’s stubbornness wasn’t to be underestimated. She shook her head in defeat, and gingerly climbed onto Willow’s back. “Just for a minute then.”

Willow straightened up easily and hitched Amity into a more comfortable position, settling her arms around Amity’s legs so she was secured in place. “Don’t worry, Amity. I’ll get you there.” She set off at a brisk walking pace.

“You can’t possibly carry me all the way.”

“Oh really?” Willow sounded amused. “I think you’re forgetting one important fact, Miss Top Student.”

“And what’s that?”

Willow cocked her head to peer over her shoulder with a broad grin. “I’m really strong!”

Amity blushed. There was nothing to be said to that. From Willow’s chuckle that was the response she wanted, and the remainder of the journey passed in companionable silence.

*

The little troupe emerged from the forest a little later. The Owl House waited for them, just the sight of its ramshackle walls and tilted weathervane somehow comforting all by itself. 

Amity tapped Willow’s shoulder. “Hey, you can put me down now.”

“Don’t want Luz to see you being carried, huh?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Sure.” Willow loosened her grip to allow Amity to slide down to the ground, but she kept a steadying hand on smaller witch’s shoulder until Gus handed her crutch back over. “All set?”

“Yes.” Amity cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

Willow smiled. “You’re welcome.”

The group was just a few yards away from the house when the door flew open and Luz emerged like a whirlwind in human form, all boundless energy and flailing limbs. “Willow! Gus!”

She ploughed into them at a run and all three spun around laughing in a three-way hug.

Amity watched from a distance, where she had stopped at the sight of Luz. Well over a week had passed since she’d last seen the human, and even if thoughts of Luz occupied a fair proportion of her waking – and sleeping if we’re being honest – mind, she was unprepared for the sheer physical impact of seeing her again in the flesh. Amity was uncomfortably aware of the blush that was beginning to creep its way over her face.

Luz released Willow and Gus at last, and stepped closer to Amity, stopping just in front of her. “Amity.” Rich brown eyes stared into gold, and Amity felt her heart beat faster.

Suddenly, too fast for her to react, Luz closed the distance between them and flung her arms around Amity, holding her close in a tight hug.

If Amity’s heart had been going nineteen to the dozen before, now it felt like it had stopped entirely.

In the movies this would have been the time to say something suave and reassuring. “Urk!” Amity said, intelligently.

“I’m sorry!” Luz spoke into Amity’s shoulder, then released her, holding her at arm’s length, staring into her eyes again. “I’m so sorry, Amity. It’s been so long. I hope you weren’t too worried! I wanted to tell you everything, but I wasn’t sure what the Emperor was going to do, and I didn’t want to drag you into something really bad and complicated. I mean… your parents… and Lilith…”

“Um…”

“… and I didn’t have your number or your crystal ball info to contact you. And I couldn’t even go out to see people, or go to school! Lilith said the Emperor might be watching, so…”

“Kid!” Eda’s voice interrupted the flow of Luz’s stream of consciousness. “Are you going to keep them standing out here all afternoon? Get in here already.”

“Oh… right. Sorry. Oh, Amity, your ankle! Is it healing ok? Does it hurt?”

“I… it…”

“Oh no, and you had to walk here as well. Do you need carrying inside?”

“No!” 

Luz actually jumped at the force of that.

“No… it’s fine, really… thank you Luz,” Amity scrambled desperately. She was dimly aware of Willow watching from a few yards away, with raised eyebrows and barely-concealed smirk.

“Luz! Stop torturing the poor girl and get in here.” Eda shook her head and disappeared back into the shadowed doorway.

“Okaaay!” Luz called back over her shoulder, and fell in beside Amity. “Listen Amity, there’s one thing you should know before you come in.”

“Oh?”

“Lilith’s here. Staying with us, that is. For now.”

Amity shrugged, at least as best she could with a crutch under one arm. “Oh.”

“Is that ok?” Luz sounded anxious.

“Er… yes?”

“You’re ok after what she did at the… y’know… the duel?”

Amity stopped for a moment, watching Luz carefully. “I’m not going to lie, I wasn’t happy with her after that. I stopped going to our tutoring sessions, in fact. I didn’t tell my parents – they wouldn’t have understood – but I couldn’t quite see her in the same light anymore. She made me cheat. She _tricked_ me into cheating. That’s a lot to forgive.”

Luz nodded, seriously.

“But over the last few months I’ve learned that sometimes… well… we all need forgiveness.” Amity’s free hand rubbed at the back of her neck. “I don’t hate her. But Luz, I don’t know what’s been going on for you over the last couple of weeks. I saw you on Mr Porter’s news report… I saw Lilith and King and Eda... There’s so much happening, and I don’t know any of it. If she’s staying here with you, there’s a good reason. That’s good enough for me.”

Luz smiled, and Amity felt her pulse quicken again. She looked away quickly.

“It’s going to be a lot,” Luz said quietly. “But this stuff can’t stay hidden anymore. We’ll tell you everything, and then… well… and then we’ll see where we are. That’s all we can do.”

Luz ducked through the doorway into the Owl House, and a second later, Amity dived in behind her. 

*

An hour later, Amity was sat on the couch, staring into a stone-cold cup of tea. She was aware of at least four anxious sets of eyes watching her. Eda, predictably, was staring out of the window, pretending to be uncaring and aloof.

“The Emperor was going to kill you.” Her voice sounded flat and affectless, even in her own ears.

“Yes.” Lilith watched her with her odd-coloured eyes, grey and green. “We were in the way. We _are_ in the way.”

“But…” Amity wasn’t sure why she was arguing. It felt like someone else was using her voice. “No one’s been petrified for thirty years. It was a harsh punishment for the very worst criminals. It’s not been needed…”

“Kid…” Eda’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle. “The Emperor’s a liar. Covenless witches are petrified as a matter of course.”

“But…”

“They don’t need to have _done_ anything. Just brings ‘em in and… whoosh.”

“But…”

“She’s right, Amity.” Lilith’s sounded exhausted. Her tone was heavy, reluctant. “I… pretended not to see. For a long time I turned a blind eye. We in the Coven would bring in wild witches, and then… they would disappear. We didn’t ask. _I_ didn’t ask. We were doing the Emperor’s bidding. That was all we needed to know.”

“We came past them when they were bringing King and me into the Conformatorium,” Luz added suddenly. “It was an avenue of statues… all with names attached, like we were going through a museum or something. There were so many.”

Amity felt sick.

Lilith ran a hand through her hair, where a new grey streak ran through the dark strands. “He’s left us alone for now. Maybe we’re out of the way and not worth his attention. Maybe he still needs one of us for whatever he’s planning.” She didn’t name any names, but Amity watched Lilith’s eyes flick towards Luz.

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

“There’s a bucket behind the couch,” Eda put in helpfully. 

She gestured, and King popped up, a steel bucket clutched in his claws, which he dropped beside Amity with a clang. “I’m not cleaning up if you miss,” he declared. On the other side of the couch, Luz took the cup of tea out of Amity’s hands with careful fingers. Amity rested the bucket on her knees. Her stomach churned.

“It’s all connected with the Day of Unity,” Lilith mused. “Belos talked about it constantly. But I don’t know what it actually _is_! Only that we had to prepare for it by rooting out wild witches and dissenters from the Isles. It was a day of _Unity_ , so we had to be _united_. And then… something was supposed to happen. The way Belos talked, it was a celebration, and we were…” she swallowed hard, her words catching up with her, “we were _happy_ that it was so nearly upon us.”

“Do you need the bucket?” Luz’s voice was hard, uncharacteristically so, and Amity looked at her curiously. 

Lilith did indeed look even paler than normal, but she shook her head without looking in Luz’s direction.

“And he wanted the portal,” Eda put in. “That’s the key to all this. The portal, the human realm, the Day of Unity…”

“Which I destroyed.” Luz didn’t sound happy about it, and Amity felt a wave of sadness for her. Luz loved her mother, and now she was utterly cut off from her. For a second, Amity wondered how she would feel if she was cut off from her own mother, and the rush of conflicting feelings nearly overwhelmed her. She put the thought aside, hastily.

“Which you destroyed,” Eda agreed. “But that won’t stop Belos. We all know that. He’ll be looking for another way. And that was a brave thing you did, Luz, and I’m glad you did it, but you’ve made an enemy of the Emperor now. He won’t forget being tricked, especially by a human of all things.”

“But he’s left you alone for now, right?” Willow spoke for the first time in a while. She looked nervous, and her fingers were playing with the hem of her uniform tunic, alternately twisting and smoothing the fabric. “So perhaps you’re just not worth his time right now?”

Eda’s lips twisted in a feral grin that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “It’s not just about _us_ either, Miss Park. You certainly drew plenty of attention with your stunt with Gus. You think the Emperor is going to ignore a call to popular protest?”

Willow blanched, then looked defiant. “It was the right thing to do. We couldn’t stand by and watch injustice being done.”

“That’s right!” Gus bounced to his feet. “We may just be two witches, but voices raised up for truth and justice will always be heard! The people rallied behind us!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Eda shook her head dismissively, but her grin was softer now. “They sure did. So now you and Willow are on the Emperor’s radar as well. But the question remains – what next?”

The room fell silent. The question was too big. Amity was barely processing all this. From her earliest memories, she had been taught to revere the Emperor. He was the Saviour of the Isles, the one who created order from the terror and chaos of the Savage Ages. Her parents, her teachers at school… everyone had drilled into her the importance of the coven system, of the correct ordering of witches’ powers. She had never questioned it. Her destiny had always been to ascend to the top of that order – to the Emperor’s Coven – to wield power in the Emperor’s name in the cause of order and right. And now… now she was being told that that system was corrupt. That the Emperor was… evil. Amity clutched the bucket tighter, fighting off a wave of dizziness. It was all too much to handle.

Luz spoke into the silence. “I want to go back to school.”

“You’re joking.” Lilith and Eda spoke at the same time.

“I’m not,” Luz said defensively. “Willow said Bump was on our side at the Conformatorium. He’s protected us before. He never handed you in, Eda, even when you had however many thousands of snails on your head! He even had you chaperone Grom!”

Eda shrugged.

Luz continued, encouraged by the lack of argument. “I think we’ll be safe at school. I want to learn as much as I can. If it comes to a fight… well… I’d like to be ready. And we can get more of the students on our side as well.”

“You want to start a student rebellion.” Lilith’s voice was flat.

“Just… like… a little one?”

“All right, kid.” Eda winked at her protégé, and got a delighted grin in response.

Lilith shook her head. “You’re mad.”

“Probably.” Eda tossed her hair back with a flick. “But we’re not going to get anything done hiding in here. Luz needs to learn magic if we’re going to fight back. And helping people see the truth of what the Emperor is up to is a good move. We need allies for when the Emperor comes after us.” She fixed Lilith with a hard stare. “Because you know he will. He always does.”

Luz bounded across the room to catch Eda in a bear hug, which she returned after a second with a surprised laugh. “Thank you Eda!” Luz exclaimed. “You won’t regret this! We’ll be like the Good Witch Azura’s Order of the Griffon, gathering intel about the enemy’s machinations, and sharing it with our allies back at our secret base…!”

“Which is here at the Owl House, I guess?” Eda was still smiling. “Sure.”

Amity looked around the room. Lilith still looked unimpressed, but everyone else was smiling. It seemed like a plan of action, however vague, was now under way. And she was part of it. Tentatively, she tried poking at that thought, seeing what feelings it elicited, but she felt strangely numb. It was too soon, she supposed. All this new information was sat on top of her brain like oil on water. It would take a while before she could work out how she felt about anything. For now, she held on to the simple things that couldn’t be disputed – anchors in a boiling sea. She cared about Luz, about Willow and Gus and the others. She wanted them to be safe. That was enough.

A chime from her scroll broke into her thoughts, and she summoned it with a swift gesture. It was an alarm – a reminder to set off home from the library. It felt like a memory from another life. Of course… she had been planning to go the library after school today. Everything was different now.

Luz shot her an enquiring look, and Amity dismissed the scroll with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I need to get home. My parents will expect me there for dinner.”

“So soon?” Luz sounded disappointed, and Amity’s heart melted all over again.

“Yes… your parents,” Lilith broke in. “Amity, I’m sure I don’t have to say this, but your parents must know none of this. They work closely with the Emperor, and we must assume they would pass on anything that would help him.”

Amity nodded, but something ached, deep inside. “Do… do you think they know?”

Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think they know the truth? About… the petrifications? And the Emperor?”

Her former mentor gazed at her for a long moment. “I… don’t know, Amity. I’m sorry. They may know. They may not. They may be lying to themselves, as I did for so long. I don’t know. But we must assume they would harm us if they knew what we were planning. That is the only way to be safe.”

“I… understand.” She did. She did understand. But it still hurt. A tiny voice whispered from the back of her mind: _a traitor to the Blight name... you’re such a disappointment to them_. 

Doing her best to shove that thought back down where it belonged, Amity pushed herself up off the couch and reclaimed her crutch from where it had been propped against the arm. “I guess… I’ll see you all at school tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Luz broke away from Eda, yanking a small black cuboid something out of pocket. “And can I get your scroll number? I wanna be able to let you know when we’re next meeting!”

“Oh! Oh… sure.” Amity watched Luz type the number into her device.

“Lemme check… hold on…” Luz touched some more buttons, and Amity’s scroll vibrated – message received from a new number. “It works! There’s no more hiding from me now, Miss Blight.”

“…” 

Amity’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but no sound emerged. After a second, Eda took pity on her. “All right, you better get going if you need to be back for dinner. Do you need a lift? Walking on that ankle can’t be good for you.” Eda eyed the cast dubiously.

“Really, I’m fine,” Amity replied. “I don’t want to risk my parents seeing me flying with you.”

It felt harsh to say out loud, but Eda nodded. “Sensible. Let’s not give the game away.”

“Okay then…” Amity gave a half-wave to the room at large, getting a round of nods and waves in return.

“Let me see you out.” Luz beat her to the door, which she opened for Amity in true chivalric style, then closed behind them, leaving them alone outside. Apart from Hooty.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Walking home?” 

“Well… that… but… with everything, I guess.” Luz was trying to smile, but the anxious twisting of her fingers told a different story.

Amity sighed. “Don’t worry, Luz. You were right, it’s… a lot, but I’m glad I know the truth. And none of it’s your fault. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“It was pretty scary.”

The naked honesty of that made Amity study Luz closely. On an impulse she hopped closer, setting a hand on Luz’s shoulder, just like they had been in the hallway before the Grom battle. “Are _you_ ok?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh Luz…” Amity squeezed her shoulder. “I meant what I said that night, you know. You are one of the most fearless people I’ve ever met. You’ve done amazing things. I know you can handle this too.”

“But I’m not! I’m not fearless! I couldn’t even beat Grom. I ran away.” Luz stared at the ground, her shoulders slumped.

“Hey.” Amity waited until Luz looked up again. “You did beat Grom. I was there, remember?” She remembered so vividly. The feel of Luz’s hand in hers, the exultation as they spun each other, the weight of Luz’s body as she held her low in a dip… Those memories were seared in her mind, and the Grom tiara locked away in her keepsake box was the tangible proof of them. “We beat him together. You’re not fighting alone here either, Luz. We can do this. Together.”

Luz smiled suddenly, and just as suddenly Amity was smiling back, helpless to do anything else. “Trust you to throw my words back at me, Blight.”

“You better believe it.”

They stayed there, just smiling at each other, until the chime of Amity’s scroll interrupted, and the moment was broken. She summoned the device to discover a text message waiting: _Where are you? Shouldn’t you be back from the library by now? Mom will be home any minute. Em xx_

Luz took one look at Amity’s face and sobered, stepping away. “You need to go.” It was a statement, not a suggestion.

“Yes. I wish I didn’t have to.” With everything she had.

“I understand. I only ever saw your parents in that memory in Willow’s head, but that was enough. Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’ll… see you at school tomorrow?”

Luz did some strange thing where she pointed both index fingers at her, thumbs pointed upwards, and jerked the fingertips in a lifting motion. “Wild demons couldn’t stop me.”

Amity’s brows furrowed in confusion, but she managed a half smile anyway, and waved. “Bye Luz.”

Luz waved back, and turned to make her way back into the house. As she disappeared there was an audible smack as she slapped a palm to her forehead. Amity couldn’t restrain a chuckle – what was all that about? Shaking her head, she turned away to start the trek back through the forest to Blight Manor. She would need to pick up the pace. She had already hung around longer than she should.

Thankfully, the path was easy to see, even as the sun was starting to set, and the route home was straightforward. She’d made this walk on her crutch before. She could do it again.

Tonight though, Amity’s optimism was misplaced.

The witch was barely out of sight of the Owl House when there was a sudden movement ahead of her, and someone stepped out onto the path, blocking her way.

“Well, well, well. A Blight hanging out with wanted criminals. Who’d have thought it? Someone’s Mom and Dad are going to be _pissed_.”

It was Boscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters! Some Lumity! The plot thickens! I had a blast writing this, and made the decision to leave the chapter long rather than break it up into two. Let me know if you'd prefer a shorter chapter approach - I'm all about making the story as easy to read and follow as possible. Writing Eda and Luz was a joy. Love all these guys so much.
> 
> Drop me a comment or a msg on Tumblr - love to know what you guys are making of things!
> 
> More angst on the horizon. I wasn't kidding with the content tags, lovelies. :) See you on the next one.


	4. The Five Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha knows the truth, but how does she want to use it? Can Amity face this threat to her newfound happiness?

Amity stopped short. Cold washed through her. 

_How much had Boscha seen? How much did she know?_

The terrifying possibility that Boscha had been listening at the door of the Owl House while they talked made her heart stutter for a second. But as suddenly as the thought arrived, she dismissed it. At the door? Impossible! Hooty was the door! There was no way Boscha was going to get close to the owl house without the bird tube letting everyone know.

Good. So Boscha could only know the bare minimum. Well… not good. It was bad. It was really bad. But it could be so much worse.

The adrenaline coursed through her system, and with it came anger. Anger that had built up through the course of the day. How dare Boscha harass her like this? Amity Blight was not to be bullied! Blights were not victims! The neutral expression that had hidden Amity’s racing thoughts of a moment before began to slide into one of cold annoyance.

“You’ve been on my case all day, Boscha. Why don’t you grow up and give it a rest? What makes you think my parents would believe a word you have to say?”

She began to move again, making as if to push past Boscha and get on her way.

But the three-eyed witch wasn’t having it. She side-stepped to fully block Amity’s path.

Immediately, fury burning in her veins and without conscious thought, Amity swept her arm through the path of a summoning circle. “Abomination, rise!” She wasn’t going to get pushed around today. Not anymore.

A six foot tall, purple goo humanoid emerged from the mud of the path and took up a defensive position ahead and just to her right, giant fists raised and ready. It wasn’t the largest abomination Amity had ever summoned, but it was ready for whatever Boscha might try. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.”

Boscha gasped and jumped back. Clearly she hadn’t expected a physical response. Her hand described a fast spell circle, and a motley collection of objects rose from the surrounding underbrush to hover at her command: rocks, pine cones, and even the odd fallen tree branch.

“Wait!” The high pitch betrayed Boscha’s surprise and alarm, but there was an edge to it.

Amity glared as Boscha held the projectiles steady with her left hand, while summoning her scroll with a flick of her right. It emerged from the air, mid-way between the two witches, screen pointing towards Amity. A photo was centred on the screen. Amity and Luz talking outside the Owl House. It was taken from a distance, but the figures were unmistakeable. “What makes you think I need _words_?”

Amity’s abomination made a snatch for the scroll, but Boscha was ready, dismissing it back into magical storage with a sweep of her hand. “You’ll need to be faster than that.”

The green-haired witch straightened up, raising her chin, her left hand clenched at her side. “Why do you care? What do you _want_?”

“What do I want?” 

The Boscha of a moment before had been teasing, playful, in the way a consummate bully could be playful. Enjoying herself. The appearance of Amity’s abomination had thrown her off, but only temporarily. Her grin had come back as soon as she saw Amity register the photo and the implicit threat it represented.

But that question seemed to flick a switch in her. Now she looked every bit as angry as Amity felt. Dark brows pulled low over all three eyes, and her jaw clenched so hard you could see the pulse beating in her temples.

“What do I _want_?” The projectiles that floated alongside Boscha flared as they were hit with an instantaneous fire spell.

If Amity had been even a little less irritated she would have stepped back at the transformation in her former friend, but she was far gone enough now not to care.

“Yes, Boscha! What do you want? Why should you care if I hang out with Willow and the others? You and I were never really friends! You knew that as well as I did! What difference does it make to you?”

“Oh, I knew it was all a performance,” Boscha grated. “You put on a good act, but it was perfectly clear that you’d rather be with that pathetic half-a-witch than us. Than me. Like you’d rather hang out with someone who couldn’t walk in a straight line without tripping over her own feet. It was insulting!”

With a movement too fast to follow, Boscha snapped the flaming projectiles into motion, rocketing forward. Amity flinched, but they weren’t aimed at her. She reflexively directed the abomination to knock one fiery branch out of the air, but five more smashed into the humanoid’s head and torso, and it dissolved back into the ground with a groan.

Before Amity could finish even a quarter of her summoning circle, Boscha had stepped forward until she was directly in Amity’s face. One hand grabbed Amity’s, halting the spell’s progress. “Of course you didn’t choose to be friends with us. Your parents did. You know how I know?”

Amity stood her ground, doing her best to stare her down. But Boscha was on a roll now.

“Because it was _my_ parents who forced me to be _your_ friend too. It didn’t matter who _I_ wanted to hang out with. Having their kid be friends with a _Blight_ was their ticket to the big leagues. Birthday parties… play dates… endless networking opportunities. And I had to keep _you_ happy, too.” Boscha jabbed a finger into Amity’s shoulder for emphasis. “You wanted to be captain of the grudgby team? I had to make space for you. You wanted to go shopping? I’d be right beside you. You fail to tell me what you want to do? I have to guess like a crazy person to try to find something I think you’d like. Because if you ever got bored of me… if you ever lost interest… that wouldn’t just affect me. It’d affect _them_. They made sure I knew. Keep things sweet, or else.”

She flung Amity’s hand away and swung around, breathing deeply as she stared off into the forest. “I thought it was working out. It worked for so long. And then something happened. After Grom… you’d changed.” She turned back, fixing Amity with a baleful glare. “You just dropped us. We’d been with you for _years_. Skara and Cat and Amelia and Me. _Years_. And you walked away like we were nothing.”

Amity stared, lost for words.

“And you know what’s really stupid?” Boscha shook her head angrily. “The most stupid thing in all this. Even though I knew we were just shoved together by our parents, that our friendship was a sham, that you probably actually hated me… _I wanted it to be real_.”

Amity took a single step towards her. “Boscha…”

The witch jumped back as if she’d been bitten. “ _So. Freaking. Stupid._ ”

The effect of all this on Amity’s equilibrium was as if someone had just hit her with a two-by-four. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly as she scrambled for words. What was she supposed to do with all this? And hang on…

“Wait! You broke my ankle! You pushed me over in the hallway! Are you trying to tell me that was you wanting to be my _friend_?!”

Boscha threw her hands into the air. “I was _mad_ , okay?!”

“You were…”

“I was _really mad_! I wanted you to feel that. I wanted… I want you to hurt too. When my parents hear about today, you know who’s going to get blamed? I’ll give you a clue – it won’t be Little Miss Perfect. It’ll be me. That’s what you were trying in the hall this morning, wasn’t it? Making it all my fault? And yeah, that’ll work for sure. That is, unless I can prove you’re the bad girl for a change.” 

They regarded each other, residual glares on both their faces. The truth of Boscha’s words resonated between them, and Amity found her anger ebbing away. To be replaced with shame. And regret.

In the end, it was Amity who moved. She shook her head helplessly. “Look, if we’re putting it all out there, I do think you’re a terrible person. I would never have chosen to be friends with you. You’re a bully, Boscha. But all the same… I didn’t think how all this would affect you. I’ve been cruel. Again.”

Now it was Boscha’s turn to stare.

“I’m sorry.”

“You really _did_ change after Grom,” Boscha muttered. All the fire seemed to have gone out of her.

“I… I guess I did.”

They just looked at each other for a long moment. Finally it was Boscha who looked away, dropping her gaze to the ground.

“Look, please don’t show that picture to my parents. If I’m going to get into trouble I don’t want to drag everyone down with me. What if…” Amity paused, and swallowed hard before she continued, “… what if I tell my parents that it’s all my fault? That you’ve been a good friend and I’m just selfishly deciding I don’t like you?”

“Would they believe you?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t know what they’ll do if they believe me or not. They know we’ve not being hanging out lately, but that’s it. My Mom may try to make me make friends with you again.” Shame dragged her eyes away from Boscha, but she forced herself to look back. “I… don’t think I can do that. But I promise I won’t make it your fault.”

Boscha didn’t reply, her stare still fixed on the forest floor. Silence stretched out between them. Amity was uncomfortably aware of time passing.

“Was…” Boscha’s voice was quiet and hoarse. She cleared her throat. “Was… it really all so bad?”

“Was what…?” 

Now she looked up, and the pain in her eyes was hard to see. “All of it. Those years. Were they really all just awful for you? Nothing… nothing good at all?”

Amity thought about it. Like a movie, the path of the past seven years or so played out in her mind’s eye. Pining after Willow in those first years, forcing herself to harshness around her, doing her best to scare her far enough away that Mom and Dad would never suspect her true feelings. Sitting through conversations with Boscha, pretending interest with what the others were doing. Never letting her real thoughts or feelings show through. Never being herself. Regret and guilt weighed on her chest. Her cowardice in the face of her parents was what had brought all this. What a waste. What a waste of seven years. What a waste for everyone.

But in all that washed out grey of waste and regret there was one bright point…

“Grudgby.”

Boscha blinked at that.

“Being on the grudgby team with you. That was good. We were good. We were a good team.”

“Yeah.” A half smile curved Boscha’s lips, even as she looked away again. “Yeah we were.” A beat. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll delete the picture.”

“Really?!”

Boscha looked back, one eyebrow raised dangerously. “But you better not be lying to me, Blight. If my Mom grounds me for a month for driving you away, I’ll know who to blame. Then you better watch out.”

“Boscha, tha…”

“And don’t think I’m doing it for you! Tattling is _the worst_. Just be convincing with your parents.”

“I will. I promise.” Amity summoned her scroll and glanced at the time. Shit, this had taken too long. “I’ve got to get home.”

“Whatever. Break a leg. Or… oh, too late.”

Amity limited herself to an eye-roll at that and set off as fast as she could manage. She felt Boscha’s eyes on her until she was out of sight.

*

As the palisman flies, Blight Manor wasn’t far from the Owl House, but impeded as Amity was, it felt impossibly distant. She was limping heavily now, pushing herself to make up time, but her breath was coming short and her ankle was on fire. “Try not to walk on it too much,” the school healer had said. So much for that. A chime alerted her to an incoming message on her scroll. _They’re back. Be careful. Em xx_

Her heart sank. Damage limitation. It was all about damage limitation now.

There was no further communication. As Amity pushed through the tall wrought-iron gates at the entrance to the Blight property, the house loomed ahead. The sun had all but set now, twilight on the Boiling Isles filling the scenery with twisting purple and black shadows. Lamps were lit down in Bonesborough, laid out behind her like a map, but so far only one solitary window was illuminated in Blight Manor. Dad’s study. Amity swallowed and forced herself to complete the climb up to the door, even as her stomach twisted and her heart beat faster. There was no good outcome here.

She entered as slowly and quietly as possible, closing the door behind her as gently as a kiss. Perhaps they wouldn’t hear her. Perhaps there would be a few minutes’ grace before…

“Amity.”

Her father’s voice. Her hand clenched so hard on the crutch that her knuckles turned white.

“In the study, please. Now.”

The hallway was dark – no sign of anyone. The twins were keeping themselves well out of the firing line tonight. Amity couldn’t blame them.

She didn’t reply, but simply started down the corridor to her left, where the study door waited at the far end. Her footsteps and the tap of the crutch against the tile were the only sounds.

The heavy wooden door swung open at her push, and light flooded out. Amity blinked, her eyes adjusting to see her parents waiting inside, Mom seated in a stately armchair on one side of the fireplace, Dad standing on the other, his hands clasped behind his back. Both their faces were schooled into careful neutrality.

“Shut the door behind you, dear,” Mom said.

Amity obeyed, closing it with the same excessively gentleness with which she had treated the front door. She turned back and stood still, waiting, back straight and head held high. She was aware, too aware, of the sweat that had trickled down her back, and the trembling of her injured leg, where her ankle throbbed in time with her racing heartbeat.

“Good evening, Mom. Dad.”

“You’re late.” Dad didn’t sound angry. Just a statement of fact.

“I’m sorry. I got too into a book at the library. I didn’t notice how late it had gotten. Sorry.”

Mom regarded her for a long moment, face unmoving. “You know how we feel about you lying, Amity.”

Amity’s insides turned to ice. “I…”

Mom stood up, every movement deliberate. “We know you weren’t at the library.”

Amity’s mouth opened and closed. No sound would come out.

Mom summoned her scroll with a flick of her finger, and waved it gently for emphasis. “Oh dear, did you think we weren’t keeping a very close watch on you?”

_Oh Boscha, you told them anyway?_

Mrs Blight moved forwards, step by slow step, a sorrowful smile spreading on her lips. She stopped directly in front of her daughter and reached out a single graceful hand, tucking a strand of damp green hair behind Amity’s ear. The hand lingered, stroking down the girl’s cheek to end cupping her chin.

“We think it’s time we had a talk about your new friend, dear. Tell us about Luz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the shit begins to hit the fan...
> 
> The 'five stages' in the chapter title refer to the five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance; but in truth these aren't just the five stages of grief - they're the five stages of dealing with any existential threat, which is to a great extent how we experience grief. Amity is dealing with a major threat, and she too is going through all phases of how to process what she's facing. Is it a threat she can overcome? That's yet to be determined.
> 
> As always, do drop me a comment or a message. Lemme know if I'm doing my job right!


	5. Making Good Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odalia and Alador Blight know about Luz. Amity has decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiterating the tw from the general description at the front of this chapter in particular. tw: parental abuse; emotional abuse. The Blight parents are not good people.

The study was a motionless tableau. Soft lights reflected from the warm wooden panelling that decorated the walls and picked out the gilt on the books that lined the laden shelves. The great desk, with its neatly arranged papers and crystal ball sat facing the wide window, dark now with the onset of dusk.

Alador Blight stood to the left of the fireplace, hands clasped behind his back, uplit by the dancing flames. In the centre of the room, Odalia Blight stood over her daughter. Her posture was upright, not bending down to eye level as one might do to speak, but looking down, her head gently inclined. Her right hand cupped Amity’s chin as her daughter stared up at her. 

The fire crackled in the grate. 

It was Alador who broke the silence. “Amity? We should not have to ask twice.”

Amity’s eyes darted over to her father before returning to focus on Odalia. Her mother smiled, an expression that did not reach her eyes. “Well?”

It’s said that a creature, when in a situation of mortal threat, will have one of three instinctive reactions: fight, flight or freeze. Amity was frozen, body and soul. Her consciousness may as well have iced over. The world had narrowed to the pain in her ankle and her mother’s face. With a great effort, dredging her voice up from what felt like the bottom of the world, she managed to get a sound out.

“Luz?”

Odalia’s smile sharpened, showing her teeth. “Let’s not waste our time pretending stupidity. Yes. Luz. The _human_.”

Human. With that word, Amity’s brain suddenly switched back on, but now it was running too fast, and the thoughts spilled out faster than she could process them. How did they know? Had Boscha really told them? What had she said? Did she just send the picture? Did she speak to them? Had she said something before? Was there some other way that they might know about Luz? Had the Emperor’s Coven said something to them? 

Her mouth formed words before her overburdened mind was able to marshal them.

“What did she...?”

Mom’s head turned sharply, and the look she shared with Dad was swift but unmistakable.

She refocused on Amity. “She told us everything, dear,” she said reasonably. “But we would much rather hear it from you.”

There was a sour taste in Amity’s mouth, and her stomach clenched. The swirling thoughts of a second ago were coming into crystal focus. This was dangerous. All options were still open. Somebody had said something to them. But crucially, they didn’t know as much as they wanted her to think they did. There was unknown territory here. What was it safe to try to conceal? Where were the edges?

Then a worse thought broke through. Lilith’s words replayed in her mind. This might be bigger than the Blights and their need to control their youngest daughter. Luz had gotten the attention of the Emperor. When Amity had entered the study she had been afraid for herself, for what her parents would do if they learned she was associating with Willow again; worse, if they learned she had made friends with a lowly human. Or in the very worst case, if – the thought was hard to admit even to herself, but the truth of it was undeniable – they learned their youngest daughter wasn’t just friends with the human, but had an uncontrollable crush on her. She had thought she knew how awful this encounter could get. After all, she had played out this scene in her head so many times. But now there was a new layer of terrible. Mom wasn’t simply berating her for her disobedience and poor judgement. That would come later. This was an interrogation.

There was more at risk here than just Amity Blight.

If in doubt, be vague, play it down, try not to give new information. She knew the drill.

“We’ve... hung out a few times,” she said, trying for a casual tone. What might be common knowledge? What had she done with Luz that random bystanders might have seen? “We were on the same team at that grudgby practice the other day. I don’t know her well.”

Her mother released Amity’s chin, her fingers toying with the gem decorating her own dress. Her eyes never left Amity’s. “So you’ve never visited her home?”

A yes or no question. A test. So much for being vague. Time to take a leap.

“No.”

Without warning, Mom’s hand flashed out in an open-handed slap that whipped Amity’s head around. A half sob of pain and surprise escaped her lips before she was able to clamp them shut. Her left hand came up to cover the red mark spreading across her cheek.

“Odalia…” Dad’s voice rumbled in mild reproof.

“I’m sorry!” Mom jumped forward, hands closing around Amity’s shoulders. She tried to flinch away, but her mother’s grip was firm. “I’m so sorry, my dear, but see how cross you’ve made me! Something as important as this, and you lie to my face! Come… let me see.”

Fingers pried Amity’s hand away from her cheek, and Mrs Blight tutted at the sight of the evidence of her loss of control. “Oh Amity. Trust is so important in this family. There can be no more lies from you. Do you promise?”

Amity stared fixedly at the floor, unresponsive, half turned away but trapped, her left hand held fast by the wrist, her fingers curling uselessly in the air.

Odalia’s grip on the girl’s left shoulder tightened, and she shook her daughter – not hard, but enough to make her footing unsteady as the crutch moved on the smooth wooden flooring. Mom’s voice was urgent. “Do you promise?”

“…yes.” Amity’s voice was so soft as to be almost inaudible.

“Yes what?”

“Yes… Mom.”

Across the room, Dad turned to face the fire and sighed deeply. “I thought we were past your little rebellions, Amity. But then you show us you have not grown up at all.”

“Dad…”

“You are a Blight. That name brings much good with it, but bearing it is not a light matter. It is a responsibility,” Dad said heavily. “One you seem determined to shirk.”

Mom released Amity and stepped back, crisp and precise. “Do you care so little about the thousand years of tradition and leadership that have made this family what it is?”

Amity shook her head silently. No answer would be good enough. She stood as if facing into a headwind: head down, shoulders hunched, her left arm drawn protectively across her body, fingers digging into the cape at her shoulder.

“We’ve worked so hard for you,” Mom continued, her tone sharp as razors. “Providing you with the finest tutors, introducing you to the right people, allowing you to make the right contacts to assure your future. With our guidance the Emperor’s Coven and all that means has been placed in your reach. But apparently you would be happy to throw all that away. You’d be happy to be some run of the mill coven member, with your magic tamed and locked away. Or perhaps you have even grander plans?” Her mother was sneering now, her voice rising. “Perhaps you’d rather take after Edalyn Clawthorne? You’d like to be a joke. You’d like to be a mad hedge witch, hunted down for crimes against the Emperor? Is that your chosen dream, Amity? Do you think that would make us proud?”

Silence.

“Well? Do you?”

“… no.” It was a whisper.

“What?!” The sudden shout from her mother made Amity physically jump.

“No!” Amity’s voice cracked.

Alador moved to stand at his wife’s side, setting a steadying arm over her shoulders. “Then you must do better, Amity. I don’t know why you thought it acceptable to associate with known criminals. We don’t care to know. But this grave mistake of yours has a silver lining. You can make this right.”

Amity looked up slowly, eyes hunted. Her voice was soft, hesitant. “How?”

“The Blights serve the Emperor. He has an interest in the Owl Lady and her pet human. He is watching the Owl House, but is as yet unable to know what goes on within its walls.”

“You want me to spy on them,” Amity said flatly.

Dad just regarded her for a long moment. “Do I need to remind you, Amity, that the Emperor holds the fate of this family, of the whole Boiling Isles, in his hands?”

“Or if loyalty to your family has such a weak pull on you,” Mom broke in, “perhaps you would consider the consequences of disobedience.”

Amity stared at her mother in horror, determined to hold eye contact, but failing after just a few seconds. She looked down, wordlessly.

“For you, of course,” her mother continued relentlessly. “But for your _‘friends’_ as well. Their academic careers at Hexside. Their peaceful home lives. A word in the right ear and all that could go away.”

Her father cleared his throat. “We trust you understand?” 

The effort and exhaustion of the day hit Amity all at once. The unbearable tension that held her body rigid sent tremors through her, setting her hands to shaking, her legs to trembling beneath her. The throbbing pain of her ankle swelled and spread, and for a moment she was afraid her good leg would give way and she would collapse right here on the polished wooden floor of her father’s study. Only a titanic force of will kept her upright. Her parents were right. They held all the cards. She had no choice.

_I’m sorry, Willow, Luz. I thought I’d changed. I was wrong. I guess I’m still too weak._

“Yes.”

“Good!” Her mother’s demeanour changed instantly, all businesslike energy now. A bright smile curved her lips. “See, you can be useful, dear, when you take the time to make good choices! Now, you’ve had a long day. Take an early night. I’ll send the help up with some dinner later. We can talk more about how you will be keeping watch over the folk of the _Owl House_ -” she said the words with distaste, “- in the morning.” 

“Yes, Mom.” The dismissal had been clear, and Amity turned to the door. “Goodnight Mom. Dad.”

She didn’t wait to hear a response. She wouldn’t have heard it over the roaring in her ears. Her hand was on the door, and then she was out in the blessed dark and silence of the hallway. 

She wanted nothing more than to sink down onto one of the decorative chairs that lined the corridor, but she refused to allow herself that weakness. She was not going to collapse anywhere her parents would find her. There was still some ember of Blight pride burning within her, even buried ever so deep. She hauled herself up the stairs, one agonizing step at a time. 

As she passed the door to Edric’s room she heard movement inside and the door opened, spilling golden light onto the plush carpet lining the upstairs hallway. Ed leaned around the doorframe, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

“We heard some of that…” He cut himself off as he got a good look at Amity’s face. “Titan’s balls, Amity, what happened?”

There was no time to reply. Mrs Blight’s sing-song voice floated up from downstairs. “Don’t bother Amity, Edric and Emira. She’s feeling very tired. She’s going to bed.”

“Yes Mom!” Edric called back cheerfully, but the look he gave Amity could not have been darker. He nodded briefly and disappeared, his bedroom door clicking behind him.

The thirty feet to her own room felt more like a mile. The adrenaline had worn off now, leaving Amity with nothing more than a metallic taste in her mouth and a bone-deep weariness. She was no sooner through the door than she let herself fall face-down onto the bed, the crutch clattering onto the floor behind her. She didn’t move for several long seconds, but finally dragged herself forwards until she was lying full-length over the covers, her face buried in her pillow. From somewhere far in the distance, her scroll chimed its message alert.

A minute passed. Another. Then slowly Amity half rolled over, summoning her scroll into her field of vision. It was a message from Ed. _So it’s solitary confinement? Sorry, Mittens. Sounded bad. Do you need anything? We can sneak some food in later?_

Throughout everything she’d managed to hold herself together, to hold her emotions firmly locked inside where they belonged, but this last kindness was intolerable. Tears welled up, overflowing to soak into the pillow beneath her head. Her scroll was a blur, but she managed to type a reply. _It’s fine. Really. Don’t worry._

Then, only then, at last she gave up. She let the exhaustion, the pain, the despair roll over her like a dark wave. And she wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write. Hope it has the desired effect! We in the angst now.
> 
> As always, feedback in a comment or message on tumblr is welcome and encouraged. Lemme know how this hit for you! We'll be back with a new chapter same time next week (or earlier if it proves an easier ride than this one...) Catch ya then xx


	6. Guilt, Thy Name Is Amity

The next week or so passed, if not peacefully, at least without major event. The fact was, the Owl House gang weren’t actually doing much. The Emperor might have suspected the denizens of that place were hatching plots and conspiracies 24/7, but in practice they were just… well… living. That made Amity’s plan much easier to carry out, and much easier to live with. 

Once the storm of emotion had passed, that first night, and she was picking over the plate of congealing stew that one of the servants had left outside her door, she had made a vow. If she was forced to spy on her friends, then she would only pass on the safest, most innocent information. She would walk that line of telling the truth, because clearly someone else was keeping an eye on the Owl House, and any out-and-out falsehoods might be picked up, and at the same time not sharing anything of real value. That was the best she could do.

It was that thought, and that thought alone, that allowed her to get any sleep that night.

The next morning her parents had made it clear what they expected from her. Her mother came into her room early, before breakfast. As usual there was no knock before the door swung open, but Amity was ready. She knew how her mother operated, and had washed and dressed long before the rest of the house was moving. Her mother found her seated on her bed, her cast propped up on a pile of towels, reading some improving literature. Or at the very least, holding a book. Amity had been on tenterhooks waiting for her mother’s arrival, and she was reduced to staring at a sea of words, taking none of them in. 

Mrs Blight had swept into the room, spared Amity a faintly annoyed look when she realized her younger daughter had not been caught unawares, and seated herself gracefully on the desk chair.

“A big day for you today, Amity.”

“Yes. Mom… I don’t quite know what you want me to do. I know Luz and the others, but we’re not really good friends. Yesterday was the first time I’d ever been to the Owl House.” 

A lie of course – perhaps not the cleverest start, but the risk was a calculated one. Amity was willing to bet that whatever surveillance was in place, it hadn’t been brought in before Luz’s brush with the Emperor. She had to know what she was up against.

Mom tilted her head to regard Amity in silence for a moment that stretched just a little too long. “For someone not your friend, Willow carrying you all that way was quite the generous gesture.”

“It certainly surprised me,” Amity replied with perfect honesty.

“Hm.”Mrs Blight studied her for a moment longer, before continuing with a shrug. “Be that as it may, you will need to get closer to the human and her friends for this to work. You must make sure you are invited back to the Owl Shack as often as possible, and included in their conversations.”

“You want me to make friends with Lu… with the human? How… how far close should I let this ‘friendship’ get?” Amity gestured the air quotes.

Mom’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like that you have to pretend to be close with these people, Amity. I trust you know how to keep seeming and reality separate. They must trust you. That’s all.”

“I can do that.”

“We’ll expect a report from you at the end of each day. What was discussed. Any actions taken. Your father and I will talk it over with you, but it must also be a written report, as it will be handed on to the Emperor’s Coven. Do you understand?”

Amity nodded.

“Good.” Her mother stood, brushing her flowing skirts into position. “I look forward to your first report tonight.”

The reality of the situation hit Amity all at once. This was going to happen. It was going to happen today. Her resolution faltered. There was one last thing to try…

“Mom-” Mrs Blight raised an eyebrow, and Amity continued in a rush. “Must it be today though? My ankle feels really bad this morning, and I was wondering if I might stay home and rest it…”

“What’s wrong with it?” Her mother looked mildly irritated.

Amity bit off what she really wanted to say – _well perhaps you’ve noticed the cast?_ – and formed her expression into the closest she could manage to regretful concern. “I just walked on it a lot yesterday. And I fell down at school, which really hurt it. I’m not sure I can manage to get to and from school and visit the Owl House as well.”

It wasn’t a lie. After the amount of hard use her still-healing ankle had had yesterday it was still painful today. The thought of walking all the way to school and back on it was not a good one.

“I see. Well we can’t allow your weakness to get in the way of our service to the Emperor.”

Her mother crossed to the bed and drew a spell circle in the air. With a quick gesture she flicked the shimmering yellow circle over the cast on Amity’s leg. The hard shell split in two with a sharp crack and fell aside, revealing the swollen and bruised limb beneath. Mom pursed her lips at the sight and reached out, probing the injury with her fingertips. Amity did her best not to flinch.

“It does seem to have worsened. Very well.”

With a single graceful movement Mrs Blight drew another spell circle in the air, but this one was a deep rich blue. She maneuvered it carefully over Amity’s leg, centering it on the injury. “This may be uncomfortable.”

With that she released the magic directly into the offending limb. Uncomfortable wasn’t quite the word. Over the next span of seconds Amity’s ankle felt firstly as if it was on fire, then as if it was being broken all over again. She gasped back a sound of pain, biting her lip. Then as suddenly as the pain had come, it disappeared, leaving a coolness in its wake. Even as she watched, the swelling subsided, and the bruises faded away as if they had been painted onto her skin. Disbelieving, she grabbed her ankle with both hands. It felt sound and whole, as if it had never been broken.

“You healed it!”

“I belong to the Emperor’s Coven, Amity. We have access to all forms of magic.”

“Yes, but…” _But if you are so skilled with healing magic you could have healed it at any point. And you didn’t._

Her mother tilted her head enquiringly. “You’re wondering why we let the school healers handle this rather than healing you ourselves?” Amity said nothing. “You had a lesson to learn, dear. A little pain is an apt teacher.”

_Oh._

“Have fun at school today,” Mom said as she crossed to the door in a swish of skirts. “Oh, and Amity?” she paused with one hand on the door handle.

Her daughter looked up guiltily from where she’d been staring at her suddenly-unbroken ankle. “Huh?”

Mom gestured at her own perfectly coiffed hair. “Your roots, dear. They’re showing again.” 

Amity’s hand rose reflexively to her forehead. 

“Time for a touch-up I think.” She was gone before Amity could respond.

***

Luz and the rest had accepted the sudden healing with minimal comment, although Amity didn’t miss Willow’s raised eyebrow. In all honesty, Luz’s excitement at being back at Hexside would have made the human oblivious to almost anything else. She was positively bouncing off the walls, delighting in all the completely normal school sights and sounds. Sat next to Amity for the first abomination track lesson of the day she was almost vibrating with enthusiasm. Needless to say, for Amity that hour passed in a blur.

The next few days passed smoothly. Despite Luz’s stated determination to start a ‘little’ student rebellion, for now she was busy enough getting settled back into the school routine. Amity noticed that the human was spending a little more time between lessons chatting with her fellow multi-track students, but apart from that nothing really changed. Amity watched, noted the lack of any fresh developments, and dutifully reported as much to her parents at the end of each day. If Mr and Mrs Blight were disappointed in the lack of excitement they didn’t show it. Her written report was accepted and tucked away in a folder and her verbal report raised only the most cursory questioning. She was beginning to think that this whole spying business might have been easier than she first feared.

But then on the Friday of that first full week back together, she was invited back to the Owl House. Her quick text message to her parents was met with an almost instantaneous response: _Good. Don’t waste this opportunity. Dad._

Even under the best of circumstances going to visit Luz’s home would be a nerve-wracking experience, but this was on a whole different level. On the walk from school with the others she barely heard a word of the conversation, concentrating as hard as she was on spotting any sign of the surveillance that she knew the Emperor’s Coven must have placed somewhere nearby. Logic said that there couldn’t be anything too close to the house itself, because as annoying as Hooty _definitely_ was, he was a very good guardian. Nothing moved in the immediate neighbourhood of the Owl House without the Bird Tube either trying to eat it or talk at it.

A hand on her elbow brought her attention back with a jolt. 

“Earth to Amity? Hey?” Luz released Amity’s elbow with an apologetic smile. “Were you listening to any of that?”

“I… er… Sorry. Just thinking.”

“I could tell!” Luz gestured at the others. “We were discussing what we might do for food. Fancy trying Eda’s best stab at a pizza?”

Amity thought for a moment. “Well… it’s pizza, isn’t it? Surely there’s not too much that can go wrong with pizza?”

“You’d be surprised,” Luz said seriously. “Eda’s ideas on what makes a good pizza topping can be... interesting.”

Amity chuckled, despite the nerves that still clutched at her heart. How did Luz always do this? She might not be a magical native, but this was her magic. Somehow she always managed to cut through negative emotions and find something warm and good. To be with Luz was to be lifted up. Sometimes literally. Amity’s mind instantly went to that moment on the grudgby field, Luz’s arms strong around her, the warmth and closeness of Luz’s body as the human held her against her chest. Whatever else Amity might have been wanting to think about fluttered off into the far distance.

As expected, it was Hooty’s boisterous welcome that greeted the gang’s entrance into the forest clearing where the Owl House stood.

“Luz! You’ve brought your friends! I’ve had such a busy day! I can’t wait to tell you all…”

“Sorry Hooty,” Luz cut him off. “Important witch business inside. Can’t stay to chat!”

“But I…”

The door closed swiftly as soon as they were all inside, but Hooty was still audibly complaining to nobody on the outside. Luz shrugged cheerfully and looked around.

“Eda? King? Lilith?”  
“In here!” Eda’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

As it turned out, only Eda and King were home. Lilith was out and about, ‘researching’ as Eda explained with a slight curl to her lip. “As if I never thought to look in the _library_ for answers about my curse.”

“At least she’s trying,” King interjected. “Plus it gives us some quality time together. The house feels very full with her here all the time.”

Luz scooped the little demon up and squeezed him in a tight hug. “So what have you two been up to?”

“Potion making!” King announced proudly, gesturing at the serried ranks of glass vials cluttering up the kitchen surfaces.

“Wow!” All four young witches made appreciative noises. Eda had been busy.

Amity lifted one of the bottles, tilting it so the viscous orange fluid inside flowed from side to side. “What is all this?”

“I would be careful with those,” Eda said briskly. “I’m not sure what they all do. Could explode if you shake it, could turn you into slime if you drink it. I’m experimenting. We need to be able to do some pretty illegal stuff if we’re going to face off with the Emperor, and if I can’t cast magic the usual way, at least this is something I can still do.” She grinned proudly. “I may not have liked being stuck in the potions track, but I was pretty dang good at it.”

“This is _amazing_!” Gus stared around, wide-eyed.

Amity put the bottle back, gingerly. “How do we find out what they do?”

Eda grinned, her gold fang glinting in the light. “Very very carefully.”

As the gang cleared space in the kitchen and Eda turned her focus on, as promised, creating something vaguely pizza-related, the conversation unfolded. Luz wanted to share what she had been discussing with the multi-track kids, Willow had some new plant species that she thought might be useful, and even Gus had been sounding people out in the Human Appreciation Society. Everyone was happy and enthused, excited to be working together as they shared the progress they had made. Amity felt that energy, was aware of it, but it was as if she was insulated. The guilt surrounded her heart like armour. Every time she began to be sucked in by the simple enjoyment of being with friends, being included, the spectre of her true purpose dragged her back. How dare she feel happy to be with these people? She was going to betray them, however careful she tried to be. Every item of conversation had to be inspected, turned over, examined to see how important or dangerous it was.

Amity tried to smile and laugh along with the others, but it was getting harder by the second. She wasn’t a good actor. She wasn’t a good liar. At some point she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Willow giving her a hard look. Of course Willow would be sensitive to this. She had already been on the receiving end of Amity’s inability to stand up to her parents. Amity gave her a shaky smile and stood up. She needed to get out of here before she made a mistake she couldn’t walk back.

“It’s getting late. My parents will expect me back soon. Thanks for having me over, Luz, Eda.” Amity began to edge towards the door.

Eda gave her a quizzical look. “Don’t you want some of this pizza? It’s about ready to come out the oven.”

“Sorry. I’ll have to leave it for you. King can have my share!”

King nodded graciously. “I accept your offering!”

“Well then, bye everyone. See you on Monday…” Amity ducked around the doorway into the front room and made a bee-line for the door. Not quite running, but close.

“Amity?”

It was Luz’s voice. Amity stopped short.

“Hey, is everything ok?” Luz asked. The gentle concern in her voice made Amity’s heart twist inside her. “You were pretty quiet in there.”

Amity turned, desperately trying to plaster a smile onto her face. “Everything’s fine! Really!”

Luz frowned. “I don’t know what your home life is like, but you know you can talk to me, right? You don’t have to keep everything to yourself.”

“I know. I just… I can’t do this right now, Luz. I have to-”

“-go,” Luz finished for her. “I get that. But we’re here for you, Amity. We’re in this together now, after all!”

“Yep!” Amity said desperately. “See you Monday!” She waved brightly and pushed through the front door and out into the evening twilight. Unfortunately she was still not alone.

“Hoot! Are you leaving so soon, Amity?”

Amity’s fragile self-control snapped. “Just leave me alone!”

“Well sheesh, you didn’t need to be rude. No one wants to share the time of day with ol’ Hooty.”

Amity broke into a run, leaving the owl demon muttering self-righteously to himself as she disappeared into the cover of the forest.

***

Amity was sweaty and out of breath by the time she got home. Running all the way had never been an option, but she went as fast as she could, desperate to put distance between herself and the source of her guilt, or at least the newest incarnation of it. The thought of sitting down to write a report for the Emperor left her with pain in her stomach that felt as if she’d been punched. How was she going to do this?

Her foot was on the staircase up to her room when the study door opened and Dad’s head poked around the doorframe.

“Amity, could you join us for a second?”

“Sorry Dad, I haven’t written anything down yet, and I could do with getting a shower before…”

“The written report can wait. Come in, please.” His tone brooked no argument.

This was strange. It broke the pattern of the last few days. Puzzled, Amity entered the room as directed, her father holding the door open for her. Inside her mother stood facing another figure cloaked in the white cowl of the Emperor’s Coven. The expression on Mrs Blight’s face was carefully controlled, but Amity knew her mother well. She was worried. Deeply worried.

“Mom?”

The white-robed figure turned, revealing not the face of its wearer, but instead a curved golden mask. “Amity. Welcome back. Are you ready to take a trip?”

“Wh…?”

“Your work for the Emperor has not gone unnoticed, Miss Blight. He’d like to see you. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, there's worse things out there than Amity's parents. Let's see how well this goes.
> 
> There has been a bunch of speculation about why Amity's ankle took so long to heal despite the presence of healing magic on the Boiling Isles. This is my answer to that question. Namely: the Blight parents are Terrible People. It's a theme.
> 
> Love your comments and feedback - thank you so much! Do let me know what you make of this chapter, and can't wait to share the next one with you!


	7. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is summoned into the Emperor's presence. There are decisions to be made.

Flying through the twilight with the Emperor’s servant felt curiously dreamlike. Unreal. As they sped onwards through the growing chill, the fading light of the sunset on the horizon still offered enough illumination to make out the deep reds and oranges of the forest below them. There was no sound but the rush of the wind in their ears. It was beautiful, but far from comfortable. There had been no time for a change of clothes, and Amity was shivering almost as soon as they were airborne. School uniform offered no protection against the cold of a high-altitude evening flight. The spreading numbness in her fingers was nearly enough to entice her closer to her travelling companion themselves, just to leach a little warmth from them. Nearly, but not quite. Not for the first time, Blight pride drove Amity to hold herself at a distance on the witch’s staff. At least there was one silver lining. Sitting behind her companion meant she didn’t need to pretend nonchalance. She embraced that freedom by clinging to the staff with every available limb. Flying was apparently an acquired taste.

Perhaps twenty minutes into the flight they rose over the range of tall hills that surrounded the centre of the Boiling Isles – the heart of the Titan. Amity’s hands were almost fully numb by this point, but filled with a heady mixture of fear and excitement she risked shuffling forward on the staff to crane over her companion’s shoulder to better see the Emperor’s Castle as it came into view. It was so strange. She had grown up with pictures of the castle on her bedroom wall, illustrated in the books she read. The Emperor’s Coven had been her future for so long, and this had been the location of that future, so familiar she could almost draw it blindfolded. But she had never actually seen it with her own eyes before. A thrill of anticipation ran through her.

There it was, coming into view as they coasted high enough in the evening sky that they could see down into the deep abyss carved through what had been the Titan’s chest. The castle rose out of it; thick walls surrounding the outer edge, battlement upon battlement. Arranged in concentric circles, tall dark guard towers rose protectively around the central keep that housed the Emperor himself. Stark white bones, absurdly huge, curved over the whole. Amity’s gaze was drawn to the tall chimney on the central tower, spewing a mass of flames and smoke out into the air. What it was burning, Amity had no idea, but on every poster, in every book, that fire had been there. She had never thought to ask what its purpose might have been, and now, with all that Luz and the Clawthorne sisters had revealed, she was afraid to find out. Were some wild witches not petrified, but instead…? 

She clamped her mind shut on that thought. Speculation would do her no good. Spinning herself up before anything even happened would just make it harder to hold things together. Facing her parents had been hard – was hard – but to be brought before the Emperor? It was incomparable. Mom and Dad were strict. There were always consequences for bad behaviour, some worse than others. But the very worst the Blights had to offer would be nothing compared to what the Emperor could do. The image of the petrification machine as it menaced Eda, Lilith and King all those days ago slid into Amity’s mind. Even through a crystal ball, miniaturized, she had seen the dual purpose behind the device. The lurid green of the magical storage pods, the wailing three-fold witch statue that served as the focus point… It didn’t look like that for the benefit of the unlucky witch being petrified. That was all for the audience. Because something like that… it was made with an audience in mind. It was designed to cause fear. It worked.

Keeping emotions under wraps was something ingrained into all the Blight family from an early age. Wearing your heart on your sleeve was a sign of weakness. It was a flaw that someone else could leverage and manipulate. Blights were strong. They were the ones who leveraged the weak points of their lessers, not the other way around. Mom and Dad were experts. But in spite of all their practice, Amity had seen the truth in the face of her mother in the study that evening. She had been afraid. 

*

Mrs Blight had stepped around the white-cowled visitor as soon as Amity entered the study, drawing close to her daughter and taking her by both shoulders. She bent down this time, eye to eye.

“This messenger from the Emperor has been sent to bring you to the castle, dear. And of course, the directives of Emperor Belos are heard and obeyed immediately.” Amity watched a nervous tic jump at the side of her mother’s mouth. She knew enough to know those words weren’t for her benefit. “You are to go with them.”

Amity nodded, her mouth dry.

Mom straightened abruptly, turning to face the messenger. “Alador and I shall follow on directly.”

“No,” the messenger said, voice flat behind the concealing mask.

“I beg your pardon?”

“The Emperor does not require your presence, Odalia, or that of your husband. You will remain.”

Odalia’s jaw dropped for a fraction of a second before she regained control. “But… you will bring her back?”

“When the Emperor is finished with her.”

That was far from reassuring. Amity could feel nervous sweat gathering in her palms. The surprising thing was that Mom seemed to be affected by those words as well. Amity could see the movement in her mother’s throat as she swallowed hard.

Alador stepped closer to his wife and daughter, laying a hand on Odalia’s shoulder. Whether it offered comfort or warning, Amity had no idea, but her mother stilled, and her face resumed its serene expression.

“We understand,” Alador said calmly, offering the briefest of bows to the Emperor’s messenger. “Please contact us if we can be of further service. We look forward to Amity’s return once her meeting is concluded.” He looked down at his daughter. “And you, Amity. Do as you’re told, and make us proud. For the Emperor to call you to a meeting in person is a great honour.”

“Yes, Dad. I won’t let you down.” She had attempted a reassuring smile, with dubious success. There was no answering expression on her parents’ faces. “I’ll… I’ll see you later, then.”

“This way.” The messenger strode to the door. 

Amity followed, but hesitated and turned in the doorway, one hand raised in a half-hearted wave of farewell. The sight that met her eyes would stay with her for a long time. With the Emperor’s representative out of the room, Mrs Blight had let her emotionless mask slide entirely. She was pale, gripping her husband’s arm with both hands. Her jaw was bunched, her teeth clenched. Amity had never seen her mother afraid like that before. She hoped she never would again.

As Amity made to turn back, her mother soundlessly mouthed two words to her. “Be careful.”

Amity had followed the messenger out of the house shaken to her core. One question kept echoing and re-echoing through her mind. _Who are you afraid for, Mom?_

*

For most of the journey Amity had managed to keep her nerves in check by boxing them away in a deep corner of her mind and focusing on the sights and sensations of the flight itself. Of course, that brought a whole new set of fears with it, but at least it meant she wasn’t driving herself mad trying to second-guess what would be waiting when she arrived. For once the compartmentalization skills that were an essential part of growing up at Blight Manor were coming in handy.

But now the castle was in plain view that recessed container was getting harder and harder to hold closed. Far beneath them, Amity could make out the tiny white figures that must be the Emperor’s guards, standing ready on the castle walls. There were so many of them. 

The witch’s staff swept suddenly into a wide banking turn, and they began a slow spiral down. Amity was acutely aware of the tremors that shook her body. Acutely aware that they weren’t solely due to the bitter cold that felt as if it had seeped into her bones. She had to say something, do something with the nervous tension that was building inside her. It was that or scream.

She leaned closer to her companion. “So you’re… you’re a member of the Emperor’s Coven? Is this the kind of thing that you-”

“Don’t bother.”

“What?”

“I’m just the driver for this evening,” the white-cowled figure replied. They sounded tired. “I don’t do small talk. That’s Kikimora’s thing.”

“Ki-?”

“She’s waiting on the roof.” The figure gestured down at the central keep, and indeed, Amity could make out a small figure stood in the very centre. As they drew closer, she could see that the figure was watching their descent.

As if wanting to stave off the possibility that their passenger was going to ask another unwanted question, the messenger suddenly drove the nose of the magical staff into a steep dive, hurtling it at break-neck speed straight for the rooftop. With a titanic effort, Amity turned the scream that wanted to burst out of her into a mere squeak, and held on like grim death until the staff pulled up in a shuddering halt just short of the waiting figure.

The messenger dismounted, and inclined their head in the briefest nod of acknowledgement. “Kiki. Your guest is here.”

“Thank you, Watcher,” Kikimora replied, returning the nod stiffly even as she lowered her hands from where they had been half raised in an instinctive protective gesture. The manner of their arrival seemed to have had an effect. “You may go.”

“I know.” The Watcher turned back to the staff which was hovering a few feet above the ground, with Amity still clinging onto it with a vice-like grip. “You can get down now.”

Wordlessly, Amity concentrated on unpeeling her fingers from the staff one at a time and stumbled down onto the relative safety of the stone rooftop.

The Watcher clicked their fingers and the staff leapt into their hands obediently. As they walked away, Amity could just about make out the muffled sound of tuneless whistling even through the concealing mask. She stared after them until a pointed cough drew her attention back to Kikimora herself.

Amity wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but Kikimora was somehow less imposing than she had feared. The diminutive figure only came up as high as Amity’s shoulder, enveloped in official white robes. Nevertheless, now that her initial surprise at being nearly run down by a magical staff had worn off, the woman seemed poised and confident. She ran a three-clawed talon over the demonic hand that served her as hair, smoothing the fingers back into place over her right eye.

“You must be Amity Blight. Welcome to the castle of the all-powerful Emperor Belos!” She spread her arms wide, delivering this announcement like a fanfare. “I am Kikimora, right hand to the Emperor. I am tasked with showing you around before you are to be brought before our Lord and Master.”

She looked Amity up and down with her single visible eye. “You’re Odalia’s daughter, I believe? But I don’t recall you from the Hexside visit to the castle recently.”

“No. No, I was supposed to be on that trip, but couldn’t go at the last minute.” Amity noticed Kikimora’s raised eyebrow and rushed to explain. “I broke my ankle. It was in traction for a week.”

“What a shame. You must have been looking forward to the trip.” Kikimora sounded genuinely sympathetic. “Lilith-” she spat that word out as if it left a foul taste in her mouth – “mentioned you every now and again as a promising candidate for the Emperor’s Coven. Is that still your dream?”

“Joining the Emperor’s Coven has been my only future for the longest time,” Amity said, with careful accuracy. 

“Wonderful,” Kikimora said briskly. “Then let’s show you some of the things you missed. Come along, Miss Blight.”

She strode off at a smart pace, cocking her head to look back over her shoulder as she realized Amity wasn’t keeping up. The young witch’s numbed extremities and stiffness from the flight were making her clumsy. Kiki stopped to allow Amity to catch up, then unexpectedly grabbed both her hands in her own clawed talons.

“You’re cold,” she said. “Such a long flight from Bonesborough.” She released one hand to draw a swift spell circle in the air. With the flick of a single claw, the power of the magenta circle was released, and a rush of heat swept over Amity’s hands. Immediately the numbness began to fade, to be replaced with first an aching pain and then persistent pins and needles as the feeling returned. Kiki patted her hand before releasing it. “Don’t worry. The rest of you will warm up soon once we’re inside.”

Kikimora fairly trotted ahead. She was true to her word. As soon as the door closed behind them the heat was apparent. The air was warm and humid. Amity’s eyes were drawn immediately to an organic-looking vein that ran along the wall of the stairway. Every couple of seconds it would pulse as if pumping something along its interior. She reached out a tentative hand to touch it, snatching her fingers back immediately in distaste at the body-heat warmth and skin-like texture.

“Please don’t touch anything,” Kikimora’s voice floated back, although the little demon didn’t seem to have turned around to watch what Amity was up to. “Many things in this castle do not wish to be touched.”

“Sorry.”

Kikimora led them in a circuitous route around the sights of the castle, passing through wide, high-ceilinged hallways and magnificent stately rooms. Stained glass windows decorated the outer walls, alongside ranks of candles and torches, and the Emperor’s Coven banners that appeared on every pillar. The strange veins disappeared once they left the narrow stairwell, but were replaced by crooked pipes that contrasted oddly with the richness of the rest of their surroundings. Whatever had been pumping through the building continued on its journey even here in the ‘public’ areas of the castle. 

However, even those odd secondary additions couldn’t take away from the extravagance of the rest of the castle. Amity had been brought up in wealth and luxury, but this was something else. In spite of its beauty, or perhaps because of it, this area didn’t seem to be well used. Every so often they would pass a white-robed guard, or group of coven members on their way somewhere, but they were always masked, and no pleasantries were exchanged. The only sounds were their footsteps on the stone floors and Kikimora’s unbroken narration. ‘Tour guide’ seemed to be a role the demon enjoyed, and she had something to say about every room, every mural, every displayed item. For Amity, although she had never been inside the castle before, the stories Kiki had to tell were not new. They were almost word for word the text of a book her parents had given her just about as soon as she was able to read. ‘The Official History of the Boiling Isles’ was a feature on many witches’ bookshelves, and it had been required bedtime reading for the youngest Blight. She could almost have joined in with the explanations like a child joining in with a nursery rhyme, but she wasn’t tempted to try.

As Kikimora led the way from room to room, fresco to fresco, tapestry to tapestry, Amity had the strange sensation of watching all this with two minds. The first was the witch she had been. She could vividly imagine how she would have been responding to these sights and sounds just a few weeks ago. She would have loved it. Here was evidence at every turn of the power and justice of the Emperor, whose hand-picked coven she was on the path to joining. Like a shadow in the back of her mind, Amity could feel the excitement and anticipation of that past version of herself. 

But the second was who she was now. Now she knew about the petrifications. She knew about the Emperor’s lies. Lilith had her flaws, but the Emperor had manipulated and lied to her so much. Kiki’s rote lines about the evils of wild witches and the peace and security of the coven system now felt twisted and strange. Amity knew better than to believe uncritically. Eda was a ‘wild witch’ but she wasn’t a threat to the peace of the Boiling Isles. 

As for the repeated theme of the superiority of witches and their destiny to rule the Isles under the guidance of the Titan communicated through the Emperor… Now she doubted it. Because now Amity knew Luz. This human had come into the life of the Boiling Isles – into Amity’s life – overflowing with goodness, with care, with a desire to learn and grow and better herself. Past-Amity had been taught that humans were lesser beings – weak and pathetic. But against the reality of Luz, all that melted away. Amity realized, with a shock of recognition, just how much she had changed over the past couple of months. She wasn’t that person anymore. But just who she was now and what her future might look like… that was in doubt too. Everything was in flux. Who could she be, caught between these two worlds?

“And over here,” Kikimora was saying, with an expansive gesture, “we protect and display the most precious relics of the covens.”

Amity stopped short. The doorway to the room Kiki had indicated was in fragments. The edges of the stone doorframe were chipped and splintered, and the door which must once have hung there was missing entirely. Clearly some repair work was in progress, with new stone added at some points, but there was much still to be done.

“What happened?”

Kiki regarded her solemnly. “The Owl House renegades happened.”

“Luz did this?”

“The human and its witch allies. This room is a storehouse of powerful artefacts. When they attempted to steal them, the Emperor in his wisdom trapped the villains within the room. This was their escape attempt. It would have been successful too, had it not been for Lilith.”

This part of the story hadn’t featured in Luz’s summary.

“Lilith stopped them? I thought she was a traitor?”

“She is.” Kiki’s face wrinkled in disgust as if the very words revolted her. “But this was before her betrayal. At this point she was still, however incompetently, attempting to detain her sister. She knew the Owl Lady’s human pet was the way to control her. If she hadn’t captured and threatened the human, Edalyn Clawthorne would never have presented herself at the castle.”

Amity prevented herself from repeating those words out loud with an effort. Captured and threatened. Everyone at the Owl House had kept this quiet. What had Lilith done to Luz? Anger flared, but there was no target for it here, and she did her best to swallow it back down. If Kiki noticed, she didn’t mention it, but simply beckoned Amity forward to see the remaining artefacts on display, haloed in pillars of light. One was missing - the relic from the healing coven. Now she knew more of the details of Eda’s curse, Amity had no trouble putting two and two together. Luz must have been trying to steal the hat in an effort to heal Eda. In spite of herself, Amity smiled. It was so Luz. Who else would throw herself into mortal danger to save someone else without a second thought? It was reckless. It was stupid. And even if she couldn’t let herself admit it out loud yet, it was just one of the many things she loved about her.

Kiki interrupted Amity’s train of thought as she cleared her throat, and the young witch realised she’d been staring blankly at an empty plinth.

“Oh... sorry. Just thinking.”

“Nothing to apologise for, Miss Blight! But now you have seen the commonly viewed areas of the castle, there is a little time yet before the Emperor expects you. Since serving the Emperor as part of his coven is your ambition, perhaps you would like a tour of some of the areas only they can enter?”

“Really?” For a second, curiosity and excitement outweighed caution.

“Of course! You’re doing special work for our Lord, so you deserve a glimpse behind the curtain at the very least.”

Turning on her heel, Kiki led the way toward yet another magnificent golden arch, but this time the corridor beyond extended only a short distance before meeting a heavy wooden double door, with no visible handles or keyholes. A stone slab was mounted on the wall nearby, waist-height to a witch, but shoulder-level for the demon witch. Kikimora reached out, and a second after her hand was laid on the slab a grinding of stone and gears sounded within the walls, and the door swung open.

“The magic recognises coven members only. From here on, you are our special guest,” she said as she led them through into the hallway beyond.

Amity followed, visibly jumping at the resounding thud of the doors closing behind them.

Kiki raised an eyebrow. “Nervous?”

“A little.” Amity forced herself to smile back. “I’ve imagined this for so long.”

“Then enjoy!” Kiki declared proudly. “Let me show you what it means to belong to the Emperor’s elite forces.”

Amity didn’t need to pretend interest as Kiki led them through this new area of the castle. The hallways were still broad and high-ceilinged, but the golden highlights, the frescos and the stained glass were no longer in evidence. It felt more lived-in, more ordinary. In rooms off the central corridors, Kiki pointed out barracks, a dining hall, study rooms, all busy with coven members. The witches were no longer masked and hooded in this part of the castle, and the studied silence and ritual of the public areas of the castle had disappeared. There was a buzz of movement and conversation as the coven members went about their daily lives. Witches talked and laughed together, and the atmosphere felt friendly, almost like school. 

The exceptions to this everyday normality were the two most impressive rooms Amity had seen so far. At a touch from Kikimora, the doors at the end of the hall swung open, and the magic that had somehow sound-proofed the interior was dispelled. A cacophony of noise emerged as Amity recognised the massive space beyond as a practice hall, filled with coven witches honing their magical skills. Shooting ranges at one end of the room hosted witches firing long-distance spells at abomination opponents, raised in turn by their coven colleagues. Practice battles were occurring in marked off duel circles, and everywhere were the sights and sounds of magical combat from all areas of magical expertise. Plant magic combined with illusion magic on one side, while musical notes from enchanted instruments worked their charm magic on another. Amity felt a thrill of excitement, caught up in the sheer power and energy on display. What would it be like to be a witch with all that potential at their fingertips?

She glanced aside at Kiki, to see the demon witch nodding approvingly. 

“Members of the Emperor’s Coven work hard to master their magic. Learning doesn’t end with school, at least not here in the Emperor’s castle,” Kiki said. “We take pride in a path of continual improvement.”

“It’s impressive,” Amity replied.

“Speaking of learning, there is one place left to show you on this level, which I think you might enjoy most of all. Follow me.”

At the end of another corridor a set of doors, possibly even more impressive than those leading to the practice hall were set into the wall. The doors were edged with gold, and the stone archway surrounding them was carved with glyphs and floral motifs. Above the door was a relief carving of a single open book.

Without a word, Kikimora held one of the doors open and beckoned Amity to enter. The sight inside took her breath away. It was a library. Such a library. Books lined every wall, and extended up over four levels, the walkway for each accessed by twisting spiral staircases and tall ladders. Study tables were set at regular intervals on the ground floor, flanked by comfortable padded chairs. In corners were set couches and overstuffed armchairs, allowing for more relaxed reading. The whole was lit with the soft golden light of globes which floated throughout the great space. If Amity ever had a vision of heaven, this was it.

Kiki’s voice was soft behind her. “This library has access to every book ever produced on the Boiling Isles, and some which even come from beyond these Isles. All coven members need do is request a given title, and it will be here for them within the day.”

Amity swallowed. “ _Every_ book? Or only books for study…?”

“Every book. Fiction, non-fiction, every area of magic, every area of study. There is no knowledge that is off-limits here in the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Wow.”

“Your mother mentioned you spent much of your free time in study at Bonesborough’s library. How does this compare?”

“I don’t… I can’t…” Amity took a deep breath. “This is something else.”

Kiki nodded sagely. “Indeed. The Emperor provides well for the members of his loyal coven.”

A strange expression crossed the demon witch’s face, and she stood straighter for a moment, her head cocked as if listening.

“We are summoned. Come, Miss Blight, it’s time you met our glorious leader.”

Amity looked around to see if there was any sight of someone who might have passed a message to her companion, but the library was empty. “How do you…?”

“The Emperor’s magic is unparalleled, as you should know well, Miss Blight. He can speak to us at any time here in his castle. Quickly now. We must not keep him waiting.”

*

Kikimora led them swiftly back through the castle, turning aside from the grand thoroughfares this time in favour of narrow passageways and steep flights of stairs that were no doubt shortcuts through the massive building. Amity couldn’t help but notice that the strange pipes were more in evidence than ever through these back routes, and in such close quarters she couldn’t just see them, as every few seconds an echoing thump and whoosh ran along their length. They were warmer here too, almost functioning as central heating, and Amity was uncomfortably aware of the sweat rising as she hastened after her guide.

A couple of minutes of hurried walking later, and they were back in one of the major hallways, stood before another set of double doors, narrow this time, but absurdly tall. They were recessed several yards from the corridor, with a keyhole set at their centre, surrounded by the familiar triangle symbol of the Emperor and his coven.

“Are you ready?”

Amity tugged her ruffled school uniform as straight as she could under the circumstances, and took a moment to retie her hair where a few sweaty strands had escaped their fastening. She took several deep breaths before refocusing on the demon witch, who had watched all this with placid patience.

“Ready.”

Kikimora strode up to the door. 

“Open for the right hand of the Emperor,” she declaimed.

The doors swung wide, and Kiki led the way into the throne room, Amity at her heels.

The first thing she noticed was the size of the throne room. It stretched out into darkness on either side, and far far ahead to the raised dais where the throne stood. The ceiling was vaulted high overhead.

The second thing was the heart. An enormous grey-green organ, the size of a carriage, was suspended over the throne. She could see the veins and arteries running over its surface. And it was beating. Her head twisted from side to side, noting the pipes that punched through the walls and layered every surface. Those pipes she’d noticed all over the castle converged in this room, meeting at the heart itself. The pulsing rhythm, the heat… Whatever was being pumped through the building, this heart was driving it. 

Amity’s footsteps stuttered and stopped. She was transfixed by the sight in front of her. One hand clapped involuntarily over her mouth. _Oh no. Oh no no no. What is this?_

“Ah. Amity Blight. Daughter of Odalia and Alador. Come closer, child.” The voice reverberated through the enormous chamber, deep and rich.

Amity’s gaze snapped down from the monstrous heart, registering now that the throne at the centre of the raised dais was occupied. A figure reclined there, leaning on one elbow. Every one of their features was concealed beneath a long mask, gloves, and sweeping robes. As she stared, the figure raised its free hand and languidly beckoned her forwards. Green fire burned behind the eye holes of the mask.

“Do not keep our Lord waiting,” Kikimora hissed without looking around. “Quickly now.”

With an effort, Amity willed her feet into motion, and step by step moved up the throne room, only dimly aware of the guards that flanked the route. As she reached the foot of the dais, Kiki’s voice rang out again, pitched for the whole room to hear.

“Kneel before our Lord and Master, Emperor Belos!”

Amity went to one knee, head bowed.

“Amity. You are doing important work for me. I have read your reports on the Owl House and its residents.”

Amity stared at the floor, holding rigidly still. 

“You are friendly with Luz the Human, are you not?” The Emperor’s tone was careless, almost light.

“My parents instructed me to act as if…” 

“No.” The Emperor cut her off, his voice harsh now. “My eyes have been on the Owl House for many weeks. My Watcher has seen you. Has heard the words you share with her.”

Amity looked up. The Emperor’s free hand tapped impatiently on the arm of his throne, and his gaze was locked on her. For the first time she was aware of a second figure flanking the throne – wearing the distinct bird-like mask of the person who had collected her from Blight Manor. Kikimora had referred to them as ‘Watcher’.

“You are not that good an actor, Amity Blight,” the Emperor said. “You are close to her.”

She was glad she was kneeling. The trembling of her limbs might be less obvious this way. “I am your servant, Lord.”

“Indeed. Well I am afraid that I doubt your words, young witch.”

Amity’s mouth fell open, and she scrambled to find words. “No! Lord, I promise…”

“Enough.” The Emperor’s hand swept sideways in a quelling gesture, and Amity’s words faded into silence. He rose to his feet with an odd loose-limbed grace, pacing forward until he was stood directly in front of her.

“I have the reports from my faithful Watcher. I have your reports. And they do not match. I suspect you have been…” He stopped, seeming to consider his words. “…sparing with the details. And I ask myself, why should you choose to do something so reckless, Miss Amity Blight?”

The intense points of green light where his eyes should be burned fiercely. Amity tore her gaze away, ducking her head once again.

“No, no.” There was a click of fingers, a rush of air, and then Amity found her head being lifted by the pressure of cool metal under her chin. “Look at me, young Blight. You see, I must know the truth. I will not be lied to. Do you understand?”

The tip of the magical staff under her jaw prevented Amity from nodding. “Yes,” she said haltingly, her voice rough and shaking.

“I confess, I was surprised by your recklessness. Your parents are faithful servants. They understand the delicate balance of power in the Boiling Isles. They know how important it is that the oldest and most powerful families are my closest allies. They know what… measures… would have to be taken if that alliance was to come under threat. I had thought they would have taught their children this same truth. Perhaps they thought you were too young?”

“I…”

“A rhetorical question. It is time you knew the truth. The Unity of these Isles and its witches is of pre-eminent importance. The Titan has told me so. Wild witches cannot be permitted to threaten the peace and order of our organizing principles, and neither can disobedience be allowed. There are great rewards and benefits to working within our system. Kikimora showed you something of how my Coven lives, did she not? Did they not seem happy, purposeful and productive to you? They are working for order and righteousness. Their needs are met. They are fulfilled in their work. This is the life that could be waiting for you. I know this has been your goal for many years. It is within your reach, Amity.”

The Emperor sighed. “Yet there are those who are unsatisfied, and seek to work against the order and unity that we strive for. Such disobedience must be punished. Evildoers must not prosper, and their downfall must be visible and obvious, as a lesson to others. In the earliest days of my reign there were many such evildoers, some from powerful and ancient families. We could not let that dissuade us. They trouble us no longer.” The Emperor leaned closer, the points of green fire that served as his eyes glittering. “Your name is no protection. Not for you, and not for any other member of your family. While the Blights are obedient to me, they are useful, and beloved. But turn against me… And I will not hesitate to wipe each and every one of you from the face of the Boiling Isles.”

Amity’s whole body was trembling now.

“So I will ask you again, young Blight. You are friendly with Luz the Human, are you not?”

“Yes.”

“And you have been trying to protect her, keeping your reports to me as simple as possible. Is that not true?”

Amity swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“I understand. Friendship is a powerful force. But this will no longer do. You have a unique position, Amity. You have access and trust that no other of my servants can achieve. I must know what the Owl House denizens are planning, and only you can reveal that to me. I need you. And you need me. Because I hold your life, your family’s lives, your friends’ lives… in the palm of my hand. I can give you great gifts, Amity. I can give you purpose and a place and power beyond your dreams. Or I can offer the punishment that disobedience will deserve. There can be no more hiding of details. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“And will you commit to serving me, Amity Blight, knowing all this?”

“I…” Her own boldness terrified her, but Amity had to ask. “Lord, why do you need to know about the Owl House? Aren’t they powerless now?”

“They are a thorn in my side. They are trouble-makers and wild witches, and will move against me. And I will not underestimate the human again. Luz will be needed again, in due course. You will watch her for me.”

“Will you hurt her?”

At that the Emperor laughed, a deep chuckle. “Such courage! No, I do not plan to hurt her, unless she makes it necessary to do so. Your obedient service will make her suffering less necessary, if that helps to persuade you.” His laughter faded as suddenly as it had emerged. “Now. Your answer.”

Amity closed her eyes. “Then yes. I will serve you, my Lord.”

The Emperor straightened and retracted his staff, dismissing it with a flick of a finger. “Good. I am glad. I expect your next full report in a very few days. Do not fail me.”

Released from the insistent presence of the staff under her chin, Amity tucked her head down once more, brow furrowed helplessly as she stared at the floor. “I won’t fail you, my Lord.”

Over the next hour or so, time passed in a dream. Amity watched it almost as an outside observer, looking on as her body went through the motions. Kikimora led her out of the throne room and back to the roof, where the Watcher was waiting. He flew them back through the deep darkness of what was now full night, returning her to Blight Manor.

Her parents were waiting, and although they were clearly pleased to see her return, did not press for information. They could no doubt see her exhaustion, and simply let her retreat to her room without any kind of questioning. There would be time for that tomorrow.

As soon as she was back in her room though, Amity summoned her scroll, and tapped out a single simple message. _I need to see you. Can I come to the Owl House tomorrow? After school?_

A few seconds later, a return message popped up. _Sure! What’s up?_

Amity made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Halting fingers typed her reply. _Too much to put in a text. Just… see you tomorrow._

She didn’t have to wait long for Luz’s reply. _You’re so mysterious! Fine, keep your secrets! See you tomorrow. xoxo_

Amity laid back on her bed, cradling the scroll to her chest, and stared up at the ceiling. All in a rush the fear, the tension, the exhaustion of the day smashed their way out of their compartmentalized boxes. The young witch burrowed under her covers, clutching her pillow to her just to have something to hold. There were no tears this time. Just the tremors that wracked her body and made her teeth chatter. 

Sleep took a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait for this chapter my lovelies. RL did its thing, and this was a tougher one to write. Thanks for hanging on!
> 
> The Emperor is a fascinating figure to write. Hopefully I managed to get his voice right. I have some strong hcs about the relationship between folk with power on the Boiling Isles, and this is a glimpse into things. Suffice it to say that if anyone messes up a LOT could go wrong.
> 
> Looking forward to where this story is going next! Let me know how you're all feeling as we head towards the next chapter!


	8. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity reports to her parents. Luz means business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeated tw for emotional abuse. The Blight Parents continue to be their awful selves.

Amity slept late the next morning, and woke with a residual headache to Emira’s insistent voice.

“Come on Mittens, you’ll miss breakfast at this rate!”

She disappeared before Amity could formulate a properly acidic retort, and the young witch had to make do with grumbled sub voce threats as she hauled herself out of bed. 

Breakfast was... odd. The whole family was gathered - not the usual state of affairs, as Mr and Mrs Blight were often away to work much earlier. But this morning here they all were, making stilted conversation over the toast and jam. For her part, Amity kept her mouth closed and her head down. The events of the previous evening sat like a lead weight on her chest, and if she was forced to discuss the weather, or how well the Banshees were stacking up against Glandus High’s best this season, she would scream.

As Edric and Emma rose from the table, ready to start out for school, Amity getting up with them, Mr Blight raised a hand. 

“You go ahead, Twins. Amity will catch up.”

Ed shot Amity a questioning look, which she returned with a blank stare as she sank back into her seat. She knew what Dad wanted to talk about, but chances were that wasn’t something her parents wanted shared with the twins.

Emira shrugged. “Catch you later then. Come on, Ed. Bump will string us up if we’re late for homeroom again.”

Amity had been expecting a debrief session, even if she hadn’t been looking forward to it. But at first, it was easier than she had feared. Describing the flight and the tour was pretty straightforward, and Mom’s bright smile when she heard about the behind-the-scenes glimpse of the Emperor’s Coven’s quarters said a lot. She kept her darker thoughts to herself, but Amity didn’t have to fake the delight in her voice as she described her first view of the library. She hated that Kikimora had correctly gauged what might genuinely tempt her, but that didn’t blunt the effectiveness of that temptation. 

She heavily redacted her account of meeting the Emperor. Mom and Dad were most attentive, even nervous, as she related the barest bones of that conversation, leaving out the explicit and veiled threats, as well as Belos’ correct assessment of a genuine friendship with Luz. Essentially she boiled it down to the fact that the Emperor had dangled the possibility of her joining his Coven in front of her, provided she did a good job in her new role as spy. 

Mom leaned forward, insistently. “Did he ask anything about us?”

Amity thought for a moment, trying to formulate the best response in her head. “No. He mentioned you, and the importance of the Blight family in his plans for the Isles… But nothing about you and Dad specifically.”

Mom sighed and shared a look with Dad. As always, they were hard to read, but Amity thought she could see relief there. 

Dad cleared his throat. “Amity, this is an important moment. Your mother and I have been trying to prepare you for the time when the weight of our family name would truly come down upon your shoulders, but neither of us expected it to be so soon.”

Mom nodded.

“I know you think us hard – ” Amity kept her face carefully neutral, “ – but that training and discipline was all for this moment. You know the Blight name is important. Our family has held power and influence in these Isles for many centuries. Since long before Belos rose to prominence. My father made the decision to join our cause to that of the newly-named Emperor over fifty years ago, and your mother and I continue to play our role in that alliance. There is… a complex balance. You now stand at the centre of that balance, Amity. You hold the fate of our family in your hands.”

Amity stared at him. She had always known that to be a Blight was to be different. Mom and Dad had drilled that into her and the twins for as long as she could remember. But to be fully responsible for her whole family? That wasn’t a weight she was ready for. 

“Dad…” she faltered for a second. “Dad, I don’t want this.”

“Perhaps you should have thought about that before consorting with known troublemakers,” Mom cut in. “You put yourself in this position, Amity. You must accept the consequences.”

Amity was silent for a moment, looking from one parent to the other. Her question to Lilith back in the Owl House suddenly burned at the very top of her mind. Did her parents know the truth about Belos? Could they be persuaded to work against him? Belos hadn’t shown any hesitation in threatening her family – the bond was clearly not that deep. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to find the words that she needed.

“Do you think the Emperor is right?” The words came out in a rush.

“Right?” Odalia raised an eyebrow, her voice light.

Amity nodded, working up her courage as she plunged on. “Yes. Right. Right about the Titan’s will. Right about how to deal with other witches.”

“Amity…” Dad’s voice was a low growl.

Mom meanwhile had surged to her feet, her face contorted in anger. “Are you joking? Are you joking right now?” Her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the table. “We tell you your family’s lives are in your hands and you ask that?!”

Amity shrank back in her chair. “No… Mom… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Who _cares_?!” Mom was shouting now. “ _Right_? What does _right_ matter?! I care about safety! The safety of this family! And Titan help me, but if you put our family at risk, Amity… Daughter or not, I’ll…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Mom! It was stupid! It was a stupid thing to say! Please!” She was scrambling, tripping over her words, just trying to find something, anything that would get Odalia to stop.

Mrs Blight made an inarticulate sound of rage before slamming both fists on the table and turning away, stalking to the other side of the room to stare out of the window, back turned.

Alador watched all of this passively, until it was clear Odalia had finished, at least for now. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, focusing back on his daughter. “Are you both quite finished?”

Neither mother nor daughter made a sound.

“Well then. Amity, I trust we will hear no more of this foolishness?”

Amity shook her head, trusting neither her voice nor the words that might come out of her mouth.

“Good. Then it is time for school. You will be late, but tell the principal that you were detained on family business. He will understand. And Amity? You may find the Emperor asks unusual things of you as you engage in this… mission. Tell us, and we will make sure you have all the resources and time you need. Are we clear?”

Amity nodded.

“Splendid. Off you go, now.”

The silence behind her was deafening as Amity crept to her feet and all but ran to the door to make her escape from the Manor. She had her answer.

***

As soon as she arrived at Hexside Amity reported to Principal Bump. That was the easy part. He knew Amity’s parents of old. If Mr and Mrs Blight had something important to discuss with their daughter in school time, that was absolutely fine.

But what next? It was nearly time for the mid-morning lesson break. Did she want to hang out here by the lockers to make contact with Luz and the others sooner rather than later? Or would it be better to avoid them? She glanced around nervously. There were so many unknowns about how the Emperor’s surveillance worked. Where exactly was the Watcher based? Were they watching the Owl House in particular, or were they watching Luz or another resident? Was the Watcher the only one tasked with spying on the Owl House gang? The halls were empty now – everyone in their respective classrooms – but once they filled up, anyone could be a spy. Anything she said in public might be heard and reported back. 

No, it was clear she couldn’t say anything here at school. It would have to wait. And knowing Luz, would she be willing to wait?

All Amity’s previous experience with Luz said no. The human wasn’t the best at patience. So… avoid it was. She called her Scroll into existence and began to tap out a quick message. _Let’s meet up after school at the mai…_

That was as far as she got. From every side the scream of bells announced break time, and students spilled into the hallways. _Oh no_. A quick scan of possible exits, and Amity made a break for the sports hall. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d waited out a break sat up in the bleachers.

She had made it about half way when she heard it.

“Amity! Hey, Amity, wait up!”

She stopped automatically. Turned just far enough around to verify that it was indeed Luz. Their eyes met. And then she panicked. 

She broke into a run, or as close to a run as she could manage through the hordes of teenage witches filling the hallway. She pushed savagely through packed bodies, heedless of the shouts of protest that rose in her wake. She didn’t even know where she was going. Just _away_. 

“Ah! No! Don’t run… wait!”

Luz was chasing her.

Amity put her head down and redoubled her efforts.

“Amity! It’s me! It’s Luz!”

Finally she broke through the last rank of students, and there was space to properly run. She accelerated, skidded around a corner, and sprinted for a double door that she was pretty sure led outside. 

She had made it half way through the door when a weight cannoned into her back and she was thrown full-length onto the dirt path, that same weight lying across her back and legs.

The fall knocked the wind out of her, and there was a moment of stillness before she fought to turn over and see what was going on.

“Oh crap, sorry Amity, I didn’t mean to run into you that hard.” Luz was lying on her, arms loosely wrapped around Amity’s waist, a chagrined expression on her face. 

Amity knew full well that a fierce blush had spread across her face. It had a lot of good causes, her brain babbled at her. Embarrassment, humiliation, exertion…

“ _Get off_!” she hissed. She shoved at Luz’s shoulders, pushing the human far enough off that she could yank her legs clear, and scrambled to her feet.

Luz didn’t resist for a second, but as it became clear that Amity was planning to retreat again, she leapt into motion, grabbing the witch’s wrist and jumping to her feet. “No. Don’t be silly, Amity.”

Amity yanked her arm, trying to pull free, but Luz wasn’t having any of it. In a sudden burst of motion, the human pulled and pivoted, and before Amity knew what was happening she was pinned against the external wall. Her right wrist was held against the rough stone, her back against the wall, Luz’s free hand blocking any way out with her palm flat against the wall beside Amity’s shoulder.

Their faces were so close.

Both of them breathing hard.

Rational thought suddenly became impossible.

Luz was staring into her eyes, implacable. “No more running. Talk to me, Amity.”

Amity’s mouth opened and closed, but no sound made its way out. Luz was so close. So real. So warm. She positively radiated. Her grip around Amity’s wrist felt as if it was crackling with energy. She smelled so good.

“Amity?” A quizzical expression swept across Luz’s face, followed by embarrassed realization. Clearly she had only just registered just how _intimate_ a position it was they were sharing. But she didn’t let go. “I’m sorry… I just… please don’t run again, ok?”

“… ok …”It was barely more than a whisper.

“Ok.” Luz nodded once, decisively, then slowly released her grip and took a half-step backwards, her hands still raised as if ready to make another grab for the green-haired witch if she tried to flee again. “So. Talk to me. Please.”

Released, Amity’s arms crossed themselves over her chest in instinctive protection. She scanned their surroundings, deeply relieved to see that they were alone. They had found their way through one of the school’s back entrances, leading into a disheveled courtyard furnished with dumpsters and a stack of what looked like pallets. The kitchen staff probably came out here on their breaks for a crafty smoke.

She didn’t trust it, but it seemed she needed to take this risk at least.

“We might be being watched. Probably are. Can’t talk outside the Owl House,” she said.

“Watched?” Luz frowned. “The Emperor’s Coven?”

“At least.” Amity shifted uncomfortably. “Please just trust me. I don’t want to attract their attention. Hang on until we’re safe in Eda’s house, all right?”

“You don’t want to attract attention?” Luz grinned. “Then why did you take off like a bat out of hell as soon as I called to you?”

“I don’t… I didn’t…” She floundered. “Fine! I panicked. I’m not proud of myself.”

Luz actually laughed at that, quiet chuckles that escaped past the hand she swiftly raised to quell them. Amity tried to keep her stern expression in place, but it melted in the face of Luz’s quiet glee.

“Shut up!” she growled, shoving half-heartedly at Luz’s shoulder.

Luz fell back at the push, shaking her head, still smiling. “I’m really sorry, Amity. I’m not laughing at you, really I’m not. I just thought it was something so much worse.”

Amity looked away, wondering if her blush now encompassed every part of her skin. “It’s pretty grim, Luz. We’re in danger.”

“Yeah, but that’s nothing new. Back there I thought you might fully hate me for some reason. I didn’t know what I’d done to make you run away from me.”

That made the witch look up again. Luz was looking directly at her, her expression soft, a crease between her eyebrows betraying her concern.

_That is the farthest thing from being the problem._

“I could never hate you, Luz.”

“Oh? I thought that was absolutely how you felt when we first met?”

“That was before I knew you.”

That quieted both of them. Luz cleared her throat and turned away, seemingly suddenly very interested in the nearest dumpster, which stuck its tongue out at her.

“Is that thing alive?”

“Yes? How else would we get rid of our rubbish?”

“Wow. The Boiling Isles just don't stop.”

“Look…” Amity glanced around one last time. Still no sign of any suspicious observers. “Let’s get back inside, ok? Think you can act normal until we get to your place?”

Luz looked as though she was considering making a joke, but reconsidered when she saw the look on Amity’s face. “Sure. Not a problem. But I will insist on one thing.”

“Oh?” Amity had already pulled the door open ready to head back inside. She glanced back.

“No more running away from me. Not ever. I’m going to stick close the rest of the day. I’ve got my eye on you, Blight.” Luz's voice was light, but there was a serious undertone that Amity didn’t miss.

“It’s a deal.”

Luz was as good as her word. For the rest of the day she didn’t budge from Amity’s side. Which was fine. It was fine. It wasn’t as if she had expected to be paying much attention in school today anyway.

Around school, and all through the walk back to the Owl House later, Luz kept up a stream of light, meaningless conversation. It would just be Amity coming back tonight, she learned, as Willow and Gus were busy with ‘that thing they were talking about’. 

Hooty greeted them with his usual over-enthusiastic excitement, and was ignored with the ease of long practice.

The door closed behind them. 

And then Luz turned to face her, all business now.

“So. You ready to do this thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time, and a little self-indulgent lumity fluff to break up the flow of angst. Don't hold it against me!
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments continue to give me life. Thank you!
> 
> Catch you next week, RL permitting. Come catch me on Tumblr in the meantime!


	9. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity faces the Owl Crew.

The Owl House was dark with the door closed behind them. No lights yet brightened the quiet living room. They stood just inside the door, Luz barely a foot away, watching Amity intently.

The young witch held up a hand, cutting Luz’s question short. “Hang on. Is Eda home?”

“You bet she is.” Eda’s head poked around the corner from the kitchen. “You rang?”

“I was told people can’t eavesdrop on things said in here from the outside,” Amity said urgently. “Is that true?”

“Who’s been saying -”

“Just is it true? Yes or no.”

Eda gave the young witch a sour look. “Yes.” Amity sagged with relief. “But listen to me, young Blight, I don’t take kindly to being ordered around in my own house. What in the Titan’s name is going on?”

“Wait...” Luz broke in with a questioning look at Eda. “How do you know that?”

The older witch snorted. “Hooty, put some lights on for crying out loud!” As magical illumination flared around them she turned her attention back on Luz and put her hands on her hips. “By chance, actually. I wouldn’t have known at all if it hadn’t been for -”

“Me.” Lilith came down the few remaining steps from upstairs. “I tried listening in more than once while I was still serving the Emperor. It never worked. My best guess is that it’s something to do with Hooty.”

“Top of the line security system,” Eda announced proudly. “I knew it would be worth the effort in the end.”

“Even when it comes with _that_ personality,” Lilith said, half to herself.

But since Lilith’s appearance, Amity was barely listening. Her thoughts were spiraling. Kikimora’s revelation about how Luz was used to capture Eda had been burning away like a banked fire in a corner of her mind since last night, and as soon as Lilith came into view, that ember leapt into bright angry flame. This woman had used Luz, had threatened her, to imprison her own sister. How dare she show her face in this house? How could Luz even speak to her, even look her in the face, let alone live alongside her after all she’d done? From some vantage point in her own consciousness Amity was aware that giving way to this sudden burst of emotion was a bad move, but the simple fact was that she had been repressing extreme feelings for some time now. Days. Weeks. Now she was safe enough to vent one of them. Repression was no longer an option.

“You!”

All eyes turned to Amity. Lilith frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t know how they can let you be here!” She began to advance on the older witch, hands raised - whether to cast a spell or something else, she didn’t know herself.

Lilith shrank back, eyes wide.

Amity’s movement was halted by a gentle pressure on her arm as Luz reached out, resting a hand on the crook of her elbow. “Amity, what’s wrong? I thought you were ok with Lilith being here? What’s going on?”

Amity spun around, her aggression suddenly directed at Luz as she shook the human’s hand off. “Why didn’t you tell me what she had done?”

“We did?” Luz looked puzzled, and worried. “Lilith worked for the Emperor. I mean, that’s big and complicated, but we’re working through it?”

“No! I mean what she did to you!”

Luz’s face went blank in shock, swiftly followed by a look of sad understanding. “Oh.”

Lilith was the picture of unhappy resignation, staring at the floor.

Eda however was in motion, advancing into the room until she was directly in front of Amity, shielding Lilith with her body. “But more importantly, how do _you_ know that?”

“You mean because you didn’t tell me?!”

“Exactly.” Eda folded her arms calmly. “Lilith has done some awful things. She’s probably not told us half of them already.” She glanced at her sister, who remained absolutely motionless, for a second before continuing. “She may never tell us everything. Using Luz to catch me was cruel and wrong. She knows that. We know that. But listing all off her crimes doesn’t help any of us. The important thing is that she’s with us now, working against Belos. Forgiveness and all the rest she can work for in her own time. If Luz can live with that, and I can live with that, why can’t you?”

“Why does she deserve a second chance?” The anger was still there, but Amity could feel it burning off in the face of Eda’s implacability.

“Deserve?” Eda smiled sadly, reaching out to set a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “Kid, she doesn’t _deserve_ anything. But we've _chosen_ to give it to her. Now, why don’t you tell us what this is really about? And how you suddenly know more than you should.”

Now it was Amity’s turn to stare at the floor. The anger that had warmed her so thoroughly a second ago had turned to ash, and all the hatred that felt so good directed outward at Lilith was suddenly redirected inwards, at herself. She felt hollow and sick.

“Amity?” Luz said softly. 

Amity said nothing. Where could she start? Her shoulders hunched as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively, curling her fingers into her sleeves. She was dimly aware of Eda stepping back to make space.

“Amity.” Luz’s voice was firmer now.

Amity felt the pressure as Luz reached out, her hands a steadying weight on both the young witch’s shoulders.

“Amity, look at me.” There was an insistence there that Amity couldn’t deny. Her head lifted slowly, reluctantly. “You contacted me, remember? You had something you needed to tell me, right?”

Amity nodded.

“Whatever it is, it’s not that bad.”

“You don’t know that.” Amity’s voice was a whisper, barely audible even for herself.

Luz shook her head fiercely. “There’s nothing you can say that will make us hate you, Amity. Nothing. You wanted to tell us. You wanted to help. You came to us. We love you. It will be all right, I promise.”

“I did it again.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought I had gotten stronger. But I’m not. I’m as weak as I was back then. My parents… they said I had to spy on you. I had to report on what you were all doing. Or they would take it out on you, and Willow, and Gus. I couldn’t say no.”

Spreading silence filled the room. It was Eda who broke it, her voice tense. “You’ve been telling them what we’ve been talking about?”

Amity turned desperate eyes on the Owl Lady. “No! Well… just the barest little bits. The things that couldn’t hurt you or anyone, but would make them think I was being obedient. But then…” She couldn’t hold Eda’s gaze anymore, and she found herself looking away only to end up staring straight into Luz’s eyes.

She took a deep breath and kept going. “Then the Emperor summoned me. He… I… I couldn’t lie to him. I wanted to. I tried. But I couldn’t. I knew it then. My plan wasn’t going to work. He knew I had been holding back. He threatened… he said…”

She didn’t get any further.

Her sole warning was a slight widening of Luz’s eyes, and then the human had stepped forward to close the last distance between them. Arms wrapped around her, holding the young witch tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. Amity actually stopped breathing for a second, and an uncontrollable shiver ran through her.

“Oh Amity.” Luz’s head was turned ever so slightly, her words disappearing into the witch’s hair. “I’m so sorry. You must have been so scared.”

It was too much.

Amity’s eyes filled with tears. Whatever she had wanted to say was gone, swallowed up as her emotional floodgates broke open. Her head fell forward to rest on Luz’s shoulder, and her own arms closed around Luz’s ribs, returning the embrace with desperate strength.

They stood like that for a while as the sobs fought their way out of Amity’s chest, and Luz held her, her arms absorbing every shake, every tremor. Eventually their frequency lessened, and the human guided them both down to sit on the sofa, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

***

Amity wasn’t sure how much time passed. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat finally registered in her brain and she lifted her head to see Eda standing in front of them, a steaming cup in each hand, looking vaguely embarrassed.

“Um… I hate to interrupt.” Eda held out the drinks awkwardly. “But we’ve got a lot to talk about. Do you feel up to it?”

Amity slowly detangled her arms from Luz’s, and reached out to take one of the proffered cups. Luz did the same a second later. Everything felt heavy and difficult. She dreaded to think what she looked like. She had never been a pretty crier, at least not according to Emira. She rubbed a hand across her face, somewhat relieved to discover it came away dry. 

“I’m sorry… about that.” Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Eda said briskly. “You thought you’d face down the Emperor of the Boiling Isles and not come away traumatized? Kids these days.”

Amity looked up at Luz sheepishly. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to see on her friend’s face, but she was utterly unprepared for the soft smile that greeted her. She looked away swiftly, a blush rising across her features. Of course, _now_ she started blushing.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said simply. “I thought my plan might work, but Belos saw through it instantly. I just knew if I had to choose sides… I knew I couldn’t lie anymore. The Emperor is evil. He’s doing terrible things. He has to be stopped.”

Lilith came into view, lowering herself into an armchair opposite, her own cup wrapped in long fingers. “Eda and I have been talking,” she said. “We think we might have a way forward. But you may not like it.” 

“No.” Luz’s voice was forceful. Amity glanced at her – the smile had vanished, replaced with a fierce frown.

“Luz…” Lilith began.

“No. You want her to be a double agent, don’t you?”

Eda and Lilith exchanged looks.

“As if she hadn’t already put herself in enormous danger. You can’t ask her to do that.”

“I’m not sure we have an alternative,” Lilith said slowly. “She’s in the middle of things now. There’s no way to just get out of this.”

“Well that’s not good enough!” Luz surged to her feet, staring down furiously at the former coven leader. “We have to do better than that!”

“It’s not your fault.”

Amity’s words brought a profound silence in their wake. All three of the Owl House residents stared at her. 

“Amity…” Luz started, but was stopped short.

“No Luz, I mean it. It’s not your fault. I was always going to be in the middle of this. I’m a Blight, remember? I was _born_ in the middle of this.”

“But that’s not fair.”

Amity stopped to consider for a moment. “Probably not. But… that doesn’t really change anything. I don’t want to be manipulated anymore. I think I’ve been pushed into the shape people wanted me from the moment I was born. I’ve… I’ve had enough. I want to choose.”

Eda gave her a serious look. “And is this something you’d choose? Luz is right. Becoming a double agent is dangerous. Very dangerous. If you get something wrong… If we get something wrong… you will be at the Emperor’s mercy. Knowing him… your whole family will be at risk. That’s the way he works.”

Amity nodded. “He’s already threatened them.”

“Figures.” Eda sounded disgusted.

“But it’ll help?”

Lilith nodded this time, and excitement had crept into her voice. “Yes. We can feed him information. We will need to be very clever, but ideally we can feed him information that will be real enough to keep his interest, but false enough to keep him off our real trail. We can make sure he’s looking in the wrong directions at the right times. We could achieve so much.” 

“Then I want to do it.”

“Good.” For the first time since the events at the Covention, Amity saw Lilith smile. 

“We’ve got two things to do,” Eda broke in. “First, Lily’s right, we need to make sure you’ve got information to give him. Good enough information to keep him off your back, and hopefully, off ours too. But secondly, we need you to find out what _he’s_ up to. You’ll have access to the castle that none of the rest of us can manage. We know he’s up to something – he wouldn’t shut up about the ‘Day of Unity’ to Lily. We need to know what that is. When it is.” She glanced over at her human apprentice. “And why Luz is important to it.”

Amity bit her lip. “He said she’d be needed again.”

Eda clenched her fists. “If he thinks he’s going to do anything to Luz, that tin-pot dictator can eat my entire –” She cut herself off with a scowl. 

“We won’t let him touch Luz,” Lilith agreed. “But it’s clear she’s important. We must know why, if we’re to stand a chance of stopping him.”

This was a lot of talking _about_ Luz, and not to her. Amity turned to watch her friend, who was still stood up, looking from Eda to Lilith and back again. Her hands were balled into fists, just like Eda’s. She was trembling with some suppressed emotion. As the young witch watched, Luz visibly shook herself.

The human sat back down next to Amity, taking one of her hands, much to the witch’s surprise.

Luz’s eyes were intense as she focused on her friend. “I guess we’re both in the middle of it. Belos wants me for something. He wants my world for something. And he wants you. I don’t like this, Amity.” Her grip on Amity’s hand tightened. “It feels like we’re using you. Like your parents did. Like he did.”

Amity shook her head and impulsively grabbed Luz’s other hand. “You’re not. I want to do this. I want to work for the right side of this. I hated lying to you. It felt like there was no other choice… but I still did it. I want to do this with the whole of me.”

This time Luz smiled, and Amity could feel her own heart swell in response. 

“Okay Blight,” Luz drawled theatrically. “Guess we’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some lumity. Love me some tender understanding. Enjoy the fluff my lovelies, because from here on out the rollercoaster starts cranking again...
> 
> Thank you so much for comments and kudos - hearing from you lovely lot provides serotonin that nothing else can touch!
> 
> Lemme know how you're getting on, and can't wait to share the next chapters with you. Til next time! <3


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Owl Crew formulate a plan of action. Amity screws her courage to the sticking-place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while - apologies for the wait! Occupational hazard - the holiday season always kicks my ass, and this one, in this year, was no exception. Glad to say that all that busyness is finally out of the way now though, so looking forward to a more regular updating schedule from here on out. 
> 
> So without further ado... on with the show.

The sun was going down by the time the plan was hammered into shape. The basic premise was simple: give the Emperor something to watch while the Owl Crew quietly get on with something else. Unfortunately, beyond that, everything got complicated very quickly. What exactly should the decoy activity look like, for example? Who would do it? How much of it would Amity be able to reveal, and over what kind of time frame? But the biggest question of all was the simplest. Which of their goals must become a decoy?

Eda perched on the end of the table, spinning her now-empty mug in slow circles in her hands as she spoke. “It’s between these two. It has to be. The Emperor can recognize a genuine goal when he sees it. It has to be something we actually want.”

Amity said nothing. Even though she would be the hinge point in this plan, she didn’t have the right to have a say in this decision. Not that she didn’t have a preference. Quite the opposite, in fact. But this was no time for her selfishness. Instead, the young witch watched Luz carefully. The human had resumed her place alongside Amity on the couch, and sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, socked feet resting on the cushions. In the end, this choice would have to be hers, and everyone in the room knew it.

Luz hugged her knees with one hand, and absently chewed on the thumb nail of the other. Her gaze was unfocused, looking off into nowhere with a thousand yard stare. The atmosphere was quiet and heavy.

Finally, Luz closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, letting her hands fall to her sides. “I hate this. There’s no right choice.”

“Yup.” Eda was looking at Luz with unmistakable sympathy. “It blows. No doubt. But remember this, kid. It’s only for now. Whatever we put on the back burner, we can pick it up again later. Things change.”

Luz sighed and reopened her eyes. She looked slowly around the room, focusing on each person in turn: Eda, Lilith, King and Amity last of all. She took a deep breath.

“Okay. Then I say our main target should be overthrowing the Emperor. That’s the big one, isn’t it? That’s what it all comes down to in the end. And I guess for now that means finding out what he’s working on for this ‘Day of Unity’ and stopping it. If he’s so excited, that has to mean it’s a big deal for him. And that means it’s a big deal for us.”

She scanned the room again, registering the nods of agreement from everyone present. Amity suppressed a sigh of relief. It was the choice she had been hoping Luz would make, but that only made her feel more selfish. Because for Luz…

“Which means we make the search for another portal to Earth our decoy target,” Luz said. She wasn’t trying to hide the heaviness in her voice. “The Emperor will be a problem whether we find a portal or not, but everyone knows a portal is something both he and I want very much. He’ll buy it as a target. Getting a way back to my realm will just have to wait.”

Amity reached out a tentative hand to rest it on Luz’s own. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. It felt like she should have something to add, but in the moment no other words seemed appropriate. She smiled instead, hoping that Luz would somehow understand what her overwrought brain was unable to articulate. 

Luz gave a weak smile in return, and turned her hand enough that she was able to give Amity’s hand a gentle squeeze. Perhaps words weren’t all that necessary after all.

With that major decision made, the rest of the plan fell into place. Eda and Lilith spent a couple of minutes arguing over which of them be doing the decoy missions, but in the end they compromised. They would take turns, mounting one mission a week, with the understanding that a single mission might take several days. Luz could continue the work she, Willow and Gus had begun at Hexside, to prepare the ground for possible rebellion. And Amity would report back to the Emperor with the information that the witches were following up on leads to possible portal sites or portal information, or from time to time simply seeking out those leads. They would end fruitlessly of course, but all that mattered was that they kept the Emperor’s eyes on all that coming and going, while more secretive stuff was going on behind the scenes. That would give Amity a nice juicy bunch of information to pass back to the Emperor at least once a week, with other visits being explained as just hanging out with her ‘friends’ or researching. 

That would be the basic format, at least. But one question still remained. The plan depended not only on Amity handing over false information, but on her actively gaining more knowledge about the Emperor and his activities at the same time. How was she going to learn more about what the Emperor was up to?

It was Lilith who spelled it out. “You will need to ingratiate yourself to him,” she said. “He desires two things from his minions. Absolute obedience. And competence. If you can show him you are both fanatically loyal and fully effective in your service to him, he will draw you close, because that combination of qualities is in short supply.”

“You’re saying loyal minions tend to be stupid?” Eda asked, innocently.

Lilith pulled a face, but nodded grudgingly. “It’s hard to be competent if you’re not allowed to think for yourself.” She shot Amity a hard look. “You need to be the exception. That means you need to do something big to really get his attention.”

“Like what?”

“Yeeeaaaahhh…” Eda drawled. “Well ain’t that the question. We’re going to need some more time to think on that one, I’m afraid. In the meantime let’s get Emperor Fancypants used to the new status quo, and hopefully build up some trust.”

All eyes were now on Amity, and she found herself blushing under their scrutiny. Beside her, Luz had turned fully to face her friend, her legs now drawn in to curl beneath her. A frown creased her forehead.

“Does that sound okay to you, Amity?” Luz asked. “You’re going to be in the front line for this. Do _you_ think you can make it work?”

“Yeah,” Amity said, hoping the confidence she was trying to project was coming through. “It’s a good start.” 

Luz still looked unhappy, and Amity felt her heart melt again, just a little. That Luz should be worrying about her, in the middle of such danger and risk for the human herself was just... so... Luz. The young witch squeezed her hand. 

“Please don’t worry, Luz. I meant what I said. Compared to where I was yesterday - feeling absolutely alone, with no way forward that didn’t hurt someone I cared about... This is amazing. I haven’t done great with making good choices in the past.” Her mind flew to Willow, their ruined relationship the poster child for Amity’s bad decisions, and felt that stab of regret all over again. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I’m not good with... people... with sharing stuff...”

In her peripheral vision Amity saw Eda raise an eyebrow, but ploughed on regardless. “So I’m hoping this is a step in the right direction. I’m glad I can do this, here and now. Really.”

Finally Luz nodded. “But you have to promise. If anything goes wrong - if they corner you again, Belos or your parents or whoever, you won’t try to deal with it on your own. We’re a team now, okay? All of us. Promise?”

The rush of warmth and love that flowed through Amity in that moment took her by surprise. Tears welled up, and she bit her lip as she worked to hold them at bay. Luz didn’t need to see her cry all over again, even if the cause was so different.

“I promise.”

***

The farewells at the door of the Owl House were quiet this time, waves and hugs, with everyone very aware of the likelihood they were being watched and listened to. Well, quiet except for Hooty.

“Bye-bye Amity! Don’t be a stranger, y’hear? I want to tell you all about my encounter with a moth next time you come back! Spoilers: I ate it!”

Amity gritted her teeth and waved in the general direction of the house. The day she exchanged pleasantries with the bird tube was the day giraffes would fly. 

As she began the walk back to Blight Manor Amity felt the hair prickling on the back of her neck. It could just be that she was being paranoid, she told herself silently. Just like those moments when you’re alone in the house and suddenly think about the possibility of a ghost being in the room behind you, and then that’s all you can think about. Not that ghosts showed up in Blight Manor, as a rule. Invitation only was definitely a Blight watchword. 

She shivered and increased her pace. The feeling only intensified.

Finally she came to an abrupt halt and put her hands on her hips.

“Look, I know you’re watching me. Can we cut the nonsense? Did you want to talk? Or were you just following me home?” Her voice didn’t shake. Force of will ensured it.

A chuckle came from the tree line on the right side of the path, and the undergrowth rustled as a white-robed figure emerged, moonlight glimmering off the curved lines of the bird-like mask that covered their face.

“You’re getting more perceptive,” the Watcher said. It was delivered as a statement of fact, not a compliment.

“I know you’re keeping watch on the Owl House. It had to be you.”

The Watcher simply inclined their head in a movement that was half nod, half bow. 

Amity forced her voice into something resembling brisk efficiency. “So what did you want?”

“The Emperor wanted me to pass on the message that from now on there will be a change in the reporting arrangements.”

“Oh?”

“Previously you delivered your reports, written and verbal, to your parents.”

“Yes?”

“Not any longer. Your written reports will be delivered to me. Your verbal reports will be to Kikimora, on a weekly basis. Alador and Odalia are not required for this process, and the information will be on a need-to-know basis. They do not need to know.”

Amity paused. “Do _they_ know that?”

The Watcher merely cocked their head on one side, making them look even more bird-like.

“It’s just...” Amity searched for the right words. “They may not be very... happy... to know I’m cutting them out of the loop.”

“ _You’re_ not. This is the Emperor’s will.”

“Yes, but... the Emperor won’t be there, will he? It’ll be me. Telling them. That I’m going to be keeping secrets from them. Historically they’re not very good with... privacy.”

The Watcher sighed deeply. “Listen kid, I’ve got better things to do than hold your hand through this.” Their whole body language changed as they slipped out of their ‘official business’ persona. “If they get antsy, tell them to take it up with me.”

“I just say... ‘Any issues, take them to the Watcher’?”

“Exactly.”

Amity considered this. Delivering this news to her parents wasn’t going to be well received, no matter what. But there was something reassuringly final about the Watcher’s proposition. She was working for the Emperor now, and some of that authority would rub off on her. What were Mom and Dad going to do? Shout? Throw a tantrum? Let them. She held the ultimate trump card. For the first time in her life she would be the one with the power. All of a sudden some dark corner of herself was exulting in that idea, fully welcoming the possible conflict.

“Okay. I’ll do that.”

The Watcher straightened up again, clearly returning to business mode. The formal tone came back into their voice. “Kiki will meet you at the library after school at the end of the week. As for your written reports, message me on this number-” they held out a card with a scroll number inscribed on it, “-and I will come to the Manor and collect them in person.”

She took the card and nodded. “Seems straightforward enough.”

“Good. I trust I’ll be hearing from you regularly. The Emperor has been clear about his need for... full... reporting.”

The Watcher turned to go, and a thought suddenly occurred to Amity. “Wait! One more thing!”

They stopped and looked over their shoulder, waiting.

“Will I... need to see the Emperor in person again? I mean, if I uncover something really sensitive or something and need to talk to him directly?” It sounded stupid and clumsy coming out of her mouth, and nerves tightened her gut. _Way to be obvious, Amity!_

But if the Watcher’s suspicions were roused, they showed no sign of it. “The Emperor might summon you at any time. But if you seek an audience, you can request it of me or Kikimora. Access isn’t guaranteed, but you may ask.”

She nodded hurriedly.

“Well then... until next time.” And with that the Watcher was gone, vanished into the forest with no sign of their passing.

Amity huffed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

***

What lay ahead was terrifyingly dangerous, Amity knew. The whole Owl Crew had seen firsthand just how ruthless the Emperor was prepared to be when it came to his plans, and now they were choosing to put themselves squarely in the middle of them. Lilith hadn’t even tried to hide her nervousness, and after so long serving the Emperor directly she should know the risks. But even knowing all that, through the remainder of the walk back to Blight Manor, Amity found her mood lifting. The simple fact of having a plan, knowing she had people behind her, was giving her a confidence she had only ever pretended before. She felt focused, strong. Ready.

Buoyed up by this new sense of purpose, Amity made a decision as she pushed through the tall wrought iron gates that led into the Blight Estate. Introducing her parents to the new status quo was never going to be easy, but this time she had the power on her side. All her life she had been on the back foot when it came to Mom and Dad. Mom especially was good at catching her off-balance and forcing her to react to whatever the complaint or demand or criticism was this time. But now she could be the one taking the initiative, and there was no time like the present. Walking up the long path, Amity grinned in the darkness. Time to go on the offensive.

The house was still and quiet. Lights were on in various odd corners, but no sounds reached Amity’s ears as she headed through the front door. Were either of her parents even home? Well... only one way to find out.

She strode down the hallway, enjoying the thump of her footsteps against the hardwood panelling. No creeping through the house this time. Not tonight. There was a moment of hesitation at the door to her father’s study as her hand raised to knock, a movement more muscle memory than anything else. Amity shook her head fiercely and forced her hand back to her side. She was going to do this properly.

The door swung open and Amity stepped through, unannounced. Her shoulders hunched, anticipating her father’s ire at being interrupted without warning, but a second later her eyes caught up with her brain. The study was cold and empty - no doubt one of the staff had left a light on after giving the room its daily clean. Alador must be working late again. A wave of disappointment ran through her. 

She crossed the room to lean back on her father’s imposing desk, and reviewed her options. Even if Dad wasn’t home, there was a chance that Odalia had made it back from her duties in the castle. There was still an opportunity to have this confrontation now, when she was most ready for it. But even with that thought, even with the adrenaline surging through her veins and the ‘fight’ urge sitting uppermost in her brain, the thought of confronting her mother gave her pause. Dad’s reaction she felt she could more or less predict. Her parents’ reactions when they were both together also followed a general pattern. But Mom on her own... 

No. No, she couldn’t let the mere thought of her mother’s anger put her off. How had it got to this stage, that she didn’t even need Mom to be present to be controlled by her?! No, she was going to do this, and she was going to do it now.

Steeling herself, Amity moved through the silent house. Mom’s private room was in the opposite wing, where the wide decorative windows caught the light of the rising sun. Mom had always been a morning person, easily the first person to rise in the entire household, and her room took full advantage of that fact. It wasn’t quite a study, not like Dad’s was. Dad had thoroughly leaned in to the dark wood and studious atmosphere, but Mom presented a different face in the space that was purely her own. Her room was more of a parlour than a study. Yes, there was a desk in there, but it seemed an afterthought to the low table with its tasteful cut flowers and the neat pastel furniture arranged around the room. A bookcase graced one wall, but otherwise the walls were occupied with pictures or light fittings. 

Amity didn’t know where the art came from, but it tended to a theme: predominantly landscapes, with the odd still life thrown in for good measure. The exception was a copy of one of the huge frescoes she had seen in the Emperor’s castle, although until Kiki’s tour she had had no idea of the original source material. It was rendered in heavy oils and bright colours that drew the eye immediately among the delicate watercolours that decorated the other walls - an image of the Emperor towering over his adoring subjects, one had raised in a gesture of blessing. Amity wondered for the first time how many servants of the Emperor had been hosted in that room. 

The door was shut when Amity reached it, and this time she couldn’t wrestle down the impulse to knock. What would have been a power play with her father was unimaginable with her mother. The news she brought would be enough.

Her tap on the door was greeted with a pause.

“Yes? Come in!” Her mother’s voice was light, sing-song, even.

Amity did as she was bidden, closing the door silently behind her before turning to face her mother.

Odalia was seated on one of the armchairs, its light pastel green complementing the darker shade of her hair. A book, which she had clearly been reading, was laid in her lap, and a notepad and pen lay on the thick arm of the chair. Amity couldn’t make out the title - it was hidden by her mother’s hands, neatly folded over the cover. A steaming cup of something sat nearby on a side table.

“Amity!” Odalia smiled at her daughter. “What a surprise! You hardly ever come to visit me here.”

Quite. And never by choice.

“Hi Mom. Listen, I -”

“Have you come from the Owl House? Do you have the most recent report?”

The nerves that had been slowly building, knotting Amity’s stomach, were suddenly eclipsed by a rush of anger and frustration. She always did this! Every conversation had to be under her control! Well not this one. The anger cooled into icy smoothness. Amity ignored her mother’s interruption, and gazed around the room as if looking at it for the first time.

“Where are the pictures from, Mom?”

Odalia looked momentarily taken aback. “The art? Oh, here and there. I painted a few of them.”

The surprise jolted Amity into meeting her mother’s eyes. “ _You_ did?”

“It was a hobby for a while. Not recently. Not since you all arrived. Children do get in the way of one’s leisure time.”

Of course. Amity’s resolve hardened once more. “And that one?” She pointed up at the Emperor.

“A special commission. The original is so striking, I needed to have a copy of my very own. You must have seen it, on your tour of the Castle?”

Amity shrugged. “The Castle has so many impressive pictures. Kikimora was kind enough to talk me through them. None do the Emperor justice, though. His presence alone...” Amity trailed off, stuck in the memory of that face-to-face meeting.

“The Emperor’s glory is far too great a thing to be captured in mere paint,” Odalia said, as if reciting from memory. Then her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t come here to discuss art appreciation. What do you want?”

Amity shook herself out of the memory with difficulty. “It’s about the Emperor’s wishes. The Watcher spoke to me this evening.”

Odalia sat up straighter in her chair, her arms now folded defensively across her chest.

“I’m to report directly to the Watcher, and to Kikimora. Not to you.” Amity’s words came out in a rush.

Odalia frowned. “Not to me? What exactly are you getting at?”

The icy calm that had filled Amity was changing. Could a feeling be cold and hot at the same time? Amity felt like there was a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. “You’re out of the loop, Mom. This information is need to know, and you don’t.”

It was like she had flipped a switch. Her mother surged to her feet, her expression thunderous. “How dare you?!”

Instinct and muscle memory pushed Amity into taking a half-step backwards, until the new fire roaring in her chest burned through the impulse and she stepped forward again, chin raised defiantly. 

“I’m serving the Emperor directly, and following his orders to the letter. Aren’t you proud of me, Mom? Isn’t this what you always wanted for me?”

“How dare... I was the one who suggested you play this role! I was the one who put you forward! And now they cut me out like some kind of...”

Odalia bit down on her words suddenly. Amity could almost see the cogs whirring in her mind, recalculating the risks and benefits. The older witch turned away abruptly, striding out of the circle formed by the chairs and couches to stand in front of the bookcase, running her hands along the spines as if searching for something.

“Of course we’re proud of you Amity,” she said finally. Her voices sounded as if it came from very far away, calm and controlled. “It’s always been our greatest wish for you to serve the Emperor in such an important way. I’m just a little surprised at this. It is very... sudden.”

_I’m sorry._

She didn’t say it. She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying it. She wasn’t sorry. She wasn’t.

“I’m glad you understand, Mom.”

“Of course.”

“And I may be keeping odd hours now - needing to go out to meet with Kikimora or the Emperor on short notice. That will be fine, won’t it?”

There was a short silence, and Amity watched the tension build then release in her mother’s shoulders, her back still turned. “I understand the need for flexibility and discretion, Amity.”

Amity’s blood was singing, the fire inside warming every inch of her. 

She kept her voice very level. “Good. Well... good night then, Mom.”

“Good night, Amity.”

The control held until she was out of the door. It held until she had walked the length of the hallway and climbed the stairs. It held almost until she had reached the door of her own room, but then she could hold it no longer. 

A huge smile spread across her face, a laugh beginning deep in her chest that she muffled until she was into her room and the door closed, and then had to let go. She buried her head in her pillow and laughed and laughed until tears came. She jumped around her room, punching and flinging cushions and pillows as the wild physical energy coursing through her was released. She had done it. She had won! Things were going to look very different in the Blight household from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Hope you enjoyed it, everyone! Do let me know your thoughts, comments and feelings - each and every comment on here brings me life, so thank you!
> 
> We're getting deeper into my personal headcanons about the Blights and the Emperor's setup now. Basically, the Emperor is running a fascist state, and when fascism is the operational philosophy, you get a lot of very dubious activity and relationships in the halls of power. Everyone hates and distrusts everyone else, and every relationship or alliance is based on raw power. The Blight parents are in the thick of this (in different ways for each of them), and now Amity is too. Not sure she realises it yet though...
> 
> Enough from me - have a great New Year everyone, and see you on the flip side!


	11. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity begins to learn what it looks like to be part of a team. Lilith has a bad idea.
> 
> Also including: Tomato Amity, Blight siblings being Blight siblings, heart to heart conversations and a fleeting Boscha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another delayed chapter, but a rather longer one, which I hope makes up for it! More notes at the end.

The atmosphere at breakfast was tense. Honestly, mealtimes had never been exactly relaxed at Blight Manor, but over the last week or so things had been exceptional, even for the Blight family. For a start, both parents were present. Some unannounced decision had taken place, and now there were no longer any meals at the manor that did not have parental supervision. But more importantly, there was a pervasive sense of being caught in the middle of a stand-off. Everyone was watching everyone else. If wands had been drawn and levelled at each other the atmosphere couldn’t have been more strained.

Perversely, Amity was enjoying it. Yes, every meal felt as if it could descend into chaos at any moment, were someone to put a foot wrong, but it would be her chaos. The favour of the Emperor had given her an impenetrable shield in the Blight household, and she had been itching to test it. Over the last couple of days she had given in to the urge, had taken to poking at her parents - little provocations, to see what they would do. There was never anything overt. Never anything that would be blatantly rude or offensive. But a sarcastic comment here... a challenge there... she probed at her parents’ glassy shell of propriety, wondering just what it would take to break it. 

This morning she had brought a book to the breakfast table. Reading at mealtimes was forbidden. Everyone knew it. It was a rule so ancient and established that no one would have even thought to test it. But this morning Amity thumped a heavy copy of _Alternative Abominations_ down next to her place setting and opened it up without so much a glance at her parents. She pretended to read, paused for a moment, turned a page with a delicious rasp of paper on paper, mimed reading a little more... and then looked up. 

The twins were staring, Em with a slice of toast halfway to her mouth, Ed with a spoon buried in a bowlful of cereal, neither one of them moving. 

Alador was stolidly chewing a mouthful of porridge, eyes fixed on his bowl. 

Odalia was watching her. A casual observer might have thought her motionless, but Amity could see the muscle twitching in her cheek, could see the hands that had closed so hard around the silver cutlery that their knuckles had gone white.

Amity had to work to suppress the feral smile that threatened to spread across her face. Instead she hooked a piece of toast out of the rack and buttered it with slow strokes. Only when the task was completed did she meet her mother’s eyes across the table.

“Did you sleep well, Mom? You’re looking a bit tired this morning.”

In the silence that followed, Ed’s gulp was audible.

Odalia offered a bland smile in return. “Fine, thank you dear, despite a late night. So much work to do, so much to think about, so little time.” Her tone was light and careless.

“I know the feeling.” Amity took a bite of her toast, registering neither taste nor texture as she watched her mother’s face.

Odalia set knife and fork down on her plate with a tiny clink of silver meeting ceramic, and rose smoothly to her feet. “Sadly duty calls. An early start at the Coven this morning. Have a good day at school, children.” Without another word she exited the room, long skirts swishing in her wake.

The rest of the meal passed quietly - as Amity worked her way through her toast and turned pages in her book as if she was genuinely reading it. The sense of explosive potential had departed with her mother’s exit, but the atmosphere was heavy. Alador didn’t need to say anything - didn’t even need to look at her for Amity to feel the weight of his displeasure and disappointment. Once she would have found that weight crushing, impossible to bear, but now she was frustrated more than anything else. Her father’s passive aggressive silence felt like cowardice. If there was a fight to be had, why not just have it? It was a relief when the clock on the mantel finally chimed the half hour and the Blight children were dismissed from the dining room with a glance and a wave of their father’s hand. 

They trooped out obediently, Amity last in line as usual. But she was no sooner through the door than she felt hands grab her arm and she was swung around with her back to the wall, Emira’s hands on her shoulders. The door had closed softly behind them - the siblings were alone in the deserted hallway.

“What,” Emira hissed, “was that?”

“What was what?” Amity whispered back, swiping ineffectually at the hands pinning her to the wall. “Get off!”

“You’ve been needling them all weekend! Do you want to have a stand-up fight with Mom? Because it sure seems that way!”

Amity stopped pushing at Emira’s grip and straightened up, squaring her back against the wall. “So what if I did?”

“Have you _cracked_?!” Even whispering, Em’s voice shot up a full octave on the final word.

Amity crossed her arms across her chest and just glared at her older sister.

The stand-off lasted several seconds until Edric tapped his twin on the shoulder. “Hate to interrupt, but we can’t stay here. Too much traffic. Upstairs? My room’s closest.”

Em nodded and took a firm grip on Amity’s arm. “Good idea.”

“Hang on a second...” But Amity’s protests fell on deaf ears as Ed looped his arm under her opposite elbow and she was frog-marched between her siblings down the hall, up the stairs and into Ed’s room. Only when she was safely inside, with Ed leaning on the inside of the door to prevent escape, was she released.

Amity folded her arms again, glaring at one twin then the other. “You’re going to make us late.”

“Late?!” Emira flung a hand to her forehead in mock horror. “Oh no! However will we live with ourselves?!”

Ed chuckled, before putting on a more serious expression. “But really Mittens. What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing.”

Emira snorted. “Do we look like idiots to you?”

Amity opened her mouth, but Em cut her off before she could get a word out.

“I should know better. Don’t answer that. You aren’t exactly subtle, Mittens. You’ve spent the best part of the last fortnight wandering around the house like a mournful ghost. Then overnight you change completely and start bouncing off the walls looking for a fight. Not to mention...” Emira began to tick off points on her fingers, “...all those trips to the Owl House, that mysterious visit from the Emperor’s Coven when you were taken flying off in the middle of the night to who knows where, and the fact that you’re hardly at home anymore. Something big is happening, and we want to know what.”

Amity stared at her.

“Did I miss anything?”

“...No.”

“So?” Ed asked from the door. “Spill already.”

Amity looked around, registering the interior of the room for the first time - meticulously tidy, smelling strongly of cologne, with the Manor’s characteristic wide windows opening onto the garden. She didn’t know what tools the Emperor’s Coven had at their disposal, but the ability to watch from a distance, and perhaps listen too, had to be within their grasp. The Watcher or one of their minions could be registering this whole conversation.

“I can’t.”

“Can’t?” Emira studied her sister’s face, thoughtfully. “Is it Mom and Dad you’re worried about? Or...?”

Amity tried to put as much into her eyes and voice as she could. “Yes.”

“Ok.” Em turned to grin at Ed. “Ready?”

“Never more so, dear sister.”

“How about some music to lighten the mood?” Em summoned her scroll with a flick of a hand, and set it to play some variety of boilerplate pop music. As soon as the music started she tossed it across the room to land on Ed’s bed.

That subterfuge completed, the twins swung to face each other. With deft movements, working together, they drew a gigantic spell circle through the air, almost large enough to reach from floor to ceiling. Once one circle was complete, they performed a turn to the right, then drew another, then another turn, and another circle, until instead of a two dimensional spell circle, there was a sphere hovering in the air, drawn in bright glowing blue lines. 

Amity stared for a moment before hastily jumping to the window and drawing the curtains, blocking the view of any potential watchers. 

Em beckoned. “Come into the bubble.” Or at least, her lips formed the words. But there was no sound at all.

“What are you...?”

Em frowned, and just beckoned more forcefully.

Amity approached, one slow step at a time, until Emira lost patience, stuck a hand out of the glowing sphere and yanked her sister inside.

“You can be so aggravating at times,” Emira said, audibly this time. “Ed and I are good, but we can’t keep this up forever. Now. Talk.”

“This thing stops sound escaping?”

“Give the girl a trophy.”

“Does it stop magical listening? Scrying?”

“Nothing gets past this beauty,” Ed said proudly.

“Are you sure?”

“We’ve tested it pretty extensively,” Em said. “If Mom and Dad had heard half the things we’ve said inside one of these things I think we’d have been grounded long ago. But do you need a demonstration?”

Amity just nodded, and as if he’d been waiting for permission Ed immediately adopted a theatrical stance, one hand laid on his chest, the other outstretched as if declaiming to a gathered audience.

“For the attention of Alador and Odalia Blight! You will be thrilled to know that the introduction of burping potion into the wine served at last month’s Coven party was not in fact due to a mischievous pixie infestation, but was instead the dastardly work of yours truly.”

Was that what had happened? Amity remembered that dinner well. Half a dozen of her parents’ colleagues were there, and halfway through the meal every one of the adults suddenly turned a peculiar shade of red and excused themselves one after another, delicately covering their mouths with their hands as impolite sounds echoed through the hallways. None of the children could show any of it on their faces of course, but Amity knew for a fact that as soon as the dinner was over and they were out of earshot, the twins had practically died of laughter.

“That was you?”

Ed bowed extravagantly.

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Your turn.” Em’s face had turned serious. 

Amity took a deep breath. Ed and Em had always been the wild cards of the family. On one level they were everything that the Blight dynasty might have hoped for in this new generation: charismatic, attractive, frighteningly intelligent, to the degree that Amity despaired ever keeping up at school. But with all that they were chaotic and unruly, coasting at school because they could, and only giving their full effort to things that appealed to them, which could change with any given day. She was pretty sure that Mom and Dad had just given up on them. They certainly didn’t care about authority, and most of their effort was applied to avoiding or bending rules. But even if they weren’t on the side of law and order, that didn’t mean they could be trusted. Best to tell as much of the truth as possible and fudge the rest.

“The Emperor’s got me spying on the Owl Lady and the others at the Owl House.”

The shocked looks on Ed and Em’s faces almost made it all worth it. They exchanged a look, and Amity could almost hear their thoughts racing.

Ed tilted his head on one side, curiously. “Why you?”

“Right place, right time. Or... wrong place, wrong time. One or the other.”

Em tapped a finger on her lips as she thought. “That squares with a lot... The time spent at the Owl House... the sudden Coven visitor...” She paused and gave Amity a searching look. “So where did they whisk you off to, that night?”

Amity shrugged. “Where do you think?”

“The Emperor’s Castle?” Ed gave a low whistle. “Mittens, that is some serious business.”

Em’s look hardened. “So you’re working for the Emperor? I thought he had pardoned the Owl Lady and all that was finished with.”

“Not so much.”

“Hmm. And the Emperor has you spying on the Owl Lady. On _Luz_.” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes. I pretend to be friendly with them, and report back to the Emperor - let him know what they’re planning.”

“What they’re planning?” Em’s voice was pitching up. “Has the crazy Owl Lady ever planned anything in her life?”

“You saw it on the news. The Coven announced it - how the Old Lady was working against the Emperor and the Coven. Well that hasn’t stopped. They’re still working against him, and I report back what I hear. But it’s for the Emperor’s ears only. Even Mom and Dad can’t know.” Amity listened to the words coming out of her mouth in a kind of trance. Was this in any way convincing? In her own ears it sounded so empty.

Em looked at her steadily. “I see. And since you’re suddenly so important... Mom and Dad can’t touch you. Right?”

Amity shrugged again. 

“Which means you’re taking advantage and getting some sweet revenge. Huh. Mittens, it’s not like I don’t get why you’d want to act out, given the circumstances, but there’s a couple of problems here.”

“Oh?” Amity glared at her sister.

“Yeah.” Ed broke in. “First, Mom and Dad may not be able to touch you, but you’re winding them up and they’re getting frustrated. Guess who they’re taking it out on?”

Amity flushed. She hadn’t thought of that. “Now you know what it feels like!”

“Touché.” It was Ed’s turn to shrug. “But from one sibling to another, life with dear Mom and Pops isn’t all that fun for us right now.”

Amity looked at her feet. Sure, the twins had put her into the parental crossfire on countless occasions in the past, but it wasn’t like they’d been protected against their anger themselves. Not like she was.

“And second,” Em said, breaking into the sudden quiet, “I don’t believe you.”

That was enough to bring Amity’s head snapping back up to stare at her sister. “What?”

“You may be able to convince Mom and Dad. You may even be able to convince the Emperor’s Coven. But they don’t know you like we do, Mittens. They haven’t seen you at school around Luz and her little friends. We have. If you think I buy you selling Luz and her nutty mentor out to the Emperor… well then you really must think I’m an idiot.”

“But…” Amity did her best to marshal her thoughts. “But… you just said it! The visit from the Coven, the midnight trip to the Castle, the time at the Owl House… it proves what I’m saying!”

“No. I believe you’re spending extra time with Eda and her kooky ‘family’. I even believe that you’re reporting to the Emperor’s Coven. But Amity...” Em paused and smiled, a curiously soft smile that contained none of her usual sarcastic energy. “We were there at Grom. We saw you with Luz, that night and since. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone crush so hard.”

Amity’s mouth opened and closed, silently. Was she that obvious?

But Em kept going. “I think you’d chew your own arm off rather than betray Luz. And you tell me you’re selling her out to our dried out old husk of an Emperor? Please. I think you’re doing something much more dangerous. You’re a double agent, aren’t you?”

“I…” Amity looked from one twin to another, desperately.

Ed shook his head slowly. “Wow, Mittens. For a spy, you really have to get better at lying. Your Hexas Holdem face is terrible.”

Amity grabbed the front of Ed’s shirt, balling her fists into the material. “You can’t tell anyone! Please!”

Ed patted the top of her head. “Don’t worry. We’re not about to tattle on you. I think it’s cool you’re working for the underground resistance or whatever. Or did you forget? I’m allergic to the rules!”

“... and also dairy,” Amity added automatically.

“Seriously? We’ve just uncovered your world-shaking secret and that’s where you want to go with this?” Ed’s grin gave the lie to his words.

Em nodded her agreement. “Believe me, later we’ll take full advantage of the teasing opportunities you’ve just laid out for us, but for now... this is too big. Your secret’s safe with us.”

Amity sagged with relief, too drained even to push Ed’s hand off from where it was resting on her head. “Thank you.”

“And we can help,” Ed added, a touch of excitement in his voice. “Em and I have been working on some illusion...”

He broke off suddenly as the blue outline that surrounded them flickered and shuddered.

“Time’s up,” Em said through gritted teeth. “Bubble’s going down.”

Sure enough, the flickering increased until a second later the whole structure disappeared with an audible ‘pop’.

“Wow, will you look at the time!” Ed announced. “That’s enough music, Em - we’re going to be late for school!”

“Can’t have that!” Em replied, equally loudly, shutting off the music from her scroll with a wave of her hand. “Come on Mittens, let’s get going.”

It took a moment before Amity could pull herself together enough to reply. “Oh. Yes. School.”

Ed whisked the curtains open, and the three of them trooped out of the room and down the stairs.

“But seriously,” Ed said in an undertone to Amity as they headed outside, “cut it out with Mom and Dad, yeah? You’ve behaved yourself for this long.”

“I guess.” Amity hated the grudging tone in her voice. She knew it made sense, but the taste of control had been fleeting, and had tasted so sweet.

Em drew closer to join the conversation. “Even if not for our sake, be careful. You’re still living in this house. Don’t burn any bridges you don’t have to.”

Amity’s eyebrows shot up. “I never thought I’d see the day I was getting good advice from you two.”

“Well…,” Em smiled ruefully. “We haven’t been disowned yet. That counts for something, right?”

***

As she had feared, the twins’ intervention meant school was well and truly in session by the time they arrived. Ed and Em seemed utterly unfazed – this was hardly the first time they had been tardy – but Amity felt her anxiety rising. She wished she could have the twins’ apparent utter disregard for how adults in authority felt about them, but for her it wasn’t something she could switch off. The memory of being scolded by Principal Bump following the ‘Abomination Incident’ popped up in her mind’s eye unbidden, and the mere thought made her flinch.

Thankfully history was the first lesson of the day, with a teacher so thoroughly worn down by the shenanigans of the student body that as long as she wasn’t throwing stink bombs at him in class he wasn’t going to bother with her. She slid into the back row of desks as quietly as she could, and quick apologetic eye contact with Mr Glurkig received only an eye roll in response.

Most of the other students were similarly unmoved, but one head had turned to watch her as she snuck in. Luz. Once the teacher had turned back to the blackboard to make some addition to the interminable list of treaty clauses marked up there, Luz turned back and waved.

“Everything ok?” Luz mouthed silently, lips exaggerating the shapes of the words.

Sat to Luz’s right, Willow noticed her friend’s interest and turned to offer a small wave of her own.

Amity glanced back at Glurkig to make sure he was still facing safely away before waving back with a reassuring smile. Luz’s response was to nod and grin back before turning to face front once more, just in time – as the teacher immediately picked on the human to answer something about the ‘implications of the enforced peace’, whatever that was about. Amity realised she’d have to grab somebody’s notes as soon as possible after class, or she would have no idea what the lesson had been about.

Adrift from the content of the lesson, Amity retreated into her own thoughts. On impulse she raised a hand to her cheek, and discovered a familiar residual heat there. One wordless exchange with Luz across a classroom and she was turning red? Titan curse how easily she blushed! Em’s words echoed in her mind and she frowned. Was she really that obvious? Did everyone actually know that she was crushing on Luz? She had thought she had been hiding it pretty well, but the twins had been in no doubt at all. 

But then her wandering mind followed the thought to its conclusion. If everyone knew… did Luz?? She looked up quickly, to be rewarded with the sight of the back of Luz’s head. How would she know if Luz knew? 

And… would it be a bad thing? If she knew? And if she knew but hadn’t mentioned it, did that mean something? Would it mean something good or bad?

She huffed out a breath and rubbed the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to get a grip. This was ridiculous! The whole shape of her world was changing around her, her freaking life was at risk for crying out loud, but instead her stupid feelings were stirred into a frenzy over what her crush thought about her! There were more important things to worry about!

Not that her heart listened to a word her sensible, logical brain was telling it, and she spent the rest of the lesson alternately doodling meaningless pictures into her notebook and staring at the back of Luz’s head. Once she thought she caught Willow glancing back at her, but a quick double take only showed her Willow bending studiously over her notes. If there had been a look she couldn’t be sure.

***

The midday break saw Luz and Gus head off to a meeting of the Human Appreciation Society after a hasty lunch, leaving Willow and Amity in the dining hall on their own in uncomfortable silence. Amity concentrated on finishing her food, looking up to exchange awkward smiles every so often with Willow, who was clearly focused on the same task.

Amity finished first. She climbed to her feet, ready to make a quick exit. “I’ve got to hit the library. See you later?”

Willow swallowed her mouthful. “Sure.”

“Oh...,” a thought struck her. “Could I borrow your history notes? I need to catch up.”

Willow smiled, a soft, sly smile. “Oh? Mind elsewhere in history class?”

“No…? I was just late, and I’d missed too much to catch up.” 

“Really? I thought you might have been distracted. You certainly weren’t looking at the board much.”

“Distracted? What do you…”

The implication of Willow’s tone sunk in. Crap. She trailed off and looked away, running a distracted hand through her hair.

Several seconds ticked by before Willow had mercy on her. 

“It’s kind of funny, you know?” Willow said. “I never thought I’d see you like this.”

Amity didn’t need to feel her cheek to know that her entire face was now the colour of apple blood. Slowly, little by little, she sank back down onto the bench. She dared not look at Willow’s face, and instead focused her eyes on the pock-marked surface of the dining hall table, where someone had carved out their initials in an idle moment.

“Is it that obvious?” she whispered.

Willow giggled, covering her mouth daintly with one hand. “I mean, to me? I’ve known you a long time, Amity, so it’s hard not to notice. For anyone else? I doubt it. I’m not sure Gus even knows romance exists.” She paused. “I don’t blame you, you know. Luz is pretty special.”

Amity looked up at that. Willow was watching her carefully, her face still alight with that smile. 

“I know.” Amity glanced down at her hands, her fingers nervously curling and uncurling around each other. “Before Luz… If it hadn’t been for her, this moment would never have happened. You and me. Sitting here. Together.”

“Luz has a way of bringing people together.” Willow sighed, but it was thoughtful rather than sad. “The world changes when she’s around. I’m not sure she knows it, but it’s true. The old me would never have been sitting here with you. But the new me… well she’s a little more hopeful.” Willow cocked her head, her gaze gaining in intensity. “And she’s certainly changed you.”

Amity dared not look up, but she had to ask. “Does she know? That I’m… that I…”

Willow laughed again. “I honestly don’t know. But probably not. She’s had a lot else on her mind recently, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah.” Amity took a moment to scan the room for anyone listening in. There didn’t seem to be. The dining hall was full and busy, with a loud buzz of conversation rising from every table. No one seemed to be paying attention to the two of them.

She looked back to Willow, suddenly nervous again.

“Do you… mind?”

“Mind? Why would I mind?”

“I don’t know. But she’s your friend, and we… You know I haven’t been the best friend in the past.” Amity paused for a moment as a worse thought struck her. “You said she was special… Am I getting in the way? Do you actually…?”

Willow waved her hands in a forceful ‘slow down’ motion. “Stop, stop, stop. You’re not getting in the way of anything. Luz is special. She’s one of my best friends. And you’re one of hers. You feel what you feel. Those are the facts. That’s it. That’s enough.”

Amity nodded slowly. “Okay. But… you would tell me, right? If you felt differently…”

“Amity.” Willow cut her off effortlessly, command echoing through her voice. “If Luz and I ever get something romantic going on between us, it’ll be pretty darn obvious. Stop overthinking.”

Silence fell again, but Amity didn’t make a move to get up again. Instead she picked at the carved initials on the table with a black-painted fingernail.

“So…” Willow began, a couple of minutes later. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

Amity gave her a panicked look. “Do?”

Willow sighed. “You’ve been crushing on her for weeks. Are you going to… you know… tell her, or anything?”

Amity just looked at her, helplessly.

“Contrary to what we used to read in those ridiculous romance novels back in the library, staring at a person and _yearning_ isn’t actually enough to communicate your feelings. You have to actually use words in the real world. Talking. It’s a thing.”

“But what if she says no?” Amity’s whisper was barely audible.

“Then she says no.” Willow gave her a bright smile. “At least then you know. And then you can go hide under a rock or eat a gallon of ice cream or whatever you need to do to feel better. And then you get up and get on with things. There’s plenty to be getting on with after all.”

“Understatement of the century,” Amity muttered, but a lopsided smile was twisting the corners of her mouth. “When did you get to be so wise?”

“Newsflash, Blight – always have been.” Willow grinned.

A movement and a flash of magenta across the dining hall caught Amity’s eye, and she turned to look. It was Boscha, elbowing her way through the crowd and unmistakably heading towards their table.

“Incoming.”

Willow followed Amity’s gaze and rolled her eyes. “She just never gives up, does she?”

Boscha continued her advance until she stopped just short of the table, looking from Amity to Willow and back again. “What’s up, losers?”

Willow turned to face her fully and gave the witch what Amity could only describe as a customer service smile. “Can we help you, Boscha?”

Boscha tossed her hair. “You _wish_. Had to give Amity something, is all.” She reached into her pocket and produced a long pink envelope, which she flipped in Amity’s direction, frowning in disappointment when Amity’s grudgby skills kicked in and she snatched it out of the air. 

“What is it?” Amity asked in genuine curiosity.

“Ugh. Open it and find out. But for Titan’s sake don’t do it while I’m here.” She waved a dismissive hand. “I’m out of here before your terrible vibes rub off on me.”

She pivoted on one heel and strode back into the throng.

“Great seeing you, Boscha!” Willow called after her, with biting sweetness.

Boscha flipped her the bird without turning around, and as soon as she was reasonably out of earshot Willow and Amity dissolved into helpless giggles.

“Wow,” Willow said finally once the giggles had subsided. “You really can pick ‘em, Ami.”

“You know I didn’t have a choice in…” Amity cut herself off as Willow’s words registered. She hadn’t heard that nickname for literal years. Had it been deliberate? Or something that just slipped out in the moment? A rush of emotion swept through her, and she stopped and looked, really looked, at her former friend.

Willow absorbed the witch’s intense gaze for a second before it began to be unnerving. “Is there something on my face?”

“Willow. I’m so sorry.” Amity leaned forward. “I said it to the inner Willow, but I’ve realized I never said it to the real you, and you deserve to hear it. I was horrible to you. Yes, my parents bullied me and threatened you, but I could have handled it so much better. I could have told you the truth. And I never did. I’m sorry.”

Willow sat back in her chair, hands folded neatly in her lap, listening.

“And you deserve to know that you never did anything wrong. You weren’t just any friend, you were a great friend. Even when you were little you were kind and wise and protective. And you’ve grown into that more and more. I’m so glad we’re on the same side.”

Willow raised her eyebrows. “I do make a pretty kickass enemy.” She shook her head thoughtfully. “But thank you, Amity. It’s good to hear it from the real you. In the real world. And I’m glad we’re on the same side too.” After a moment of silence she pointed at the envelope in Amity’s hands. “Are you going to open it?”

“Oh…” Amity looked down at the paper, then stuffed it quickly into her own pocket. “Not here. I’ll do it later, I guess. Look, I really do have to get to the library. This is my one chance to get caught up – you know we’ll be busy after school.”

“We sure will.” Willow dug into her bag and produced a neat green notebook, which she tossed over to Amity’s side of the table. “Here you go. History notes. Give them back to me later, at the Owl House.”

“Will do. And… Willow?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

***

After school the walk up to the Owl House passed in easy conversation and laughter. Being around Luz, Willow and Gus was getting more and more natural, and Amity relaxed into the feeling. It somehow managed to be soothing and nourishing at the same time, a strengthening tonic for the soul.

As they approached the Owl House’s clearing the conversation had worked its way around to the carnival that had visited Bonesborough in the week before Grom. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t go!” That was Gus. “I bet you like rollercoasters – there were some great ones there!”

“She does,” Willow said softly.

Amity glanced at her, before turning back to Gus. “I definitely do, but my parents aren’t keen on carnivals, and Boscha always said that they were lame and refused to go. It’s not much fun going to a funfair on your own.”

“Oh Amity, that sucks!” Luz sounded scandalized. 

“Next time, you’re coming with us,” Gus said, with a note of finality in his tone. “And we’re gonna go on every single roller coaster. Twice.”

“Oh yeah, and you _have_ to try the fried orb,” Luz put in excitedly. “That was a whole experience.”

Conversation slammed to a halt as a brown tube unwound before them and Hooty stopped six inches from Luz’s nose.

“Hooty…” Luz said in a long-suffering voice. “Just a hello would do.”

“I had to warn you!” the owl-tube announced. “Before you enter the House!”

“Yes?” Amity snapped. “What?”

Hooty’s voice dropped into a stage whisper. “The girls are fightingggg….”

“Oh crap. Again?” Luz sighed. “Come on.” She side-stepped Hooty and broke into a jog, leading the way to the house.

As they drew closer there was a marked lack of sound. Hooty’s security aura seemed to extend to any conversation that might be considered ‘sensitive’. Clearly ‘the girls’ were fighting about something to do with their plans against the Emperor.

Luz turned back to her three friends at the doorway. “Brace yourselves,” she warned. “This has been happening more often. I think it gets worse when they get stressed. They’re… quite… stressed.”

Amity swallowed and nodded. Adults yelling was never a great atmosphere for her, but at least they wouldn’t be yelling _at_ her.

Stepping over the threshold felt like diving into a lake. The entire quality of sound changed, and suddenly they were surrounded by noise. Shouting.

“No! We’re not having this conversation, Lily!”

“That’s not good enough! We have to do this! We have to do _something_!”

“Not that. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Do you have a better suggestion?!”

“Oh for…” Eda broke off as she noticed the teens’ arrival. “Can you talk sense to her?”

“Please don’t put me in the middle of this,” Luz said quickly. “What are you arguing about?”

Lilith strode forward, putting herself between Eda and Luz. “We’re running out of time. We need to get Amity on the offensive.”

Amity frowned. “I’m doing what I can.”

Lilith shot her a glance. “I know – it’s not your fault. You need something special to get you into the Emperor’s inner circle.”

“And this ridicul…”

“Shut UP, Edalyn!” Lilith shouted across her. “Me. You can give him me.”

“You?” Amity looked at her in confusion. “But…”

“You can sell me out. Tell Kikimora that you know when I’ll be out on a fact-finding mission by myself, where they can get me alone. That will be perfect evidence to them that you’re resourceful and committed. That’ll get you the Emperor’s ear.”

“And it’ll get you petrified! Or worse!” Luz’s voice had risen.

“That doesn’t matter. We don’t have time for this.”

“Doesn’t matter…” Luz trailed off, before her voice returned stronger than before. “That’s stupid. You’re being stupid, Lilith.”

“Right?!” Eda’s voice was halfway between laughing and shouting. “She’s doing her typical ‘I’m a martyr, please let me suffer for you’ shtick, and I’m not having it.”

Finding no purchase among the other women of the Owl House, Lilith turned to the three remaining school friends. “You understand, don’t you?” She focused on her former protégé. “Amity? You know we’re working against the clock. You know how important this is.” She was almost pleading.

Amity blanched. She would never be Lilith’s greatest fan, not after she showed her colours at the Covention, and in the way she treated Luz, but to hand her over to capture and suffering and death? 

“I can’t,” Amity said in a half-whisper. “You can’t ask me to do that. I won’t.”

“What’s _wrong_ with you all?!” Lilith spun around, glaring at each of the team in turn. Tears unmistakably glistened in her eyes. “I can’t fix what I did before. But I can do this. I can give you this. This was what I _deserve_!”

A deep silence followed that last word, the truth of it resonating through the room. Or more accurately, the truth of it in the mind of its speaker. Lilith clapped both hands to her mouth as if it had slipped out against her will, then turned and fled the room.

No one said anything for a long moment. Finally, Eda shook her head resignedly. “I guess I’ll go after her. Make yourselves comfortable, ok?”

The four friends couldn’t do much but nod. As Eda went to follow her sister deeper into the house there was a palpable sense of tension lifting. They had barely sat down before a movement on the stairs caught Amity’s eye, and King trotted into the room, head cocked as though listening.

“Have they finished?”

“For now,” Luz said heavily. “I think this argument cuts too deep to sort out easily.”

King came and hopped onto the couch between Luz and Amity. “Beats me why Eda’s holding out.”

“What?” Amity turned to stare at the little demon.

“What?” King returned the stare, curiously. “Lilith’s right. You guys need something special to get you where you need to go. Lilith can give you that. Power always demands sacrifice at some point.”

He sounded so straight forward, so matter of fact, that the words didn’t register for a second. Luz spoke up before Amity could get her thoughts in order. “You’re seriously suggesting we sacrifice Lilith to the Emperor?”

“Of course not!” King sounded affronted.

“Oh, thank goodness...”

“No, a full sacrifice would involve appropriate costuming, a ritual dagger, the stone altar... all the usual necessities. We don’t have time to get all that together. No, I just mean that we should let Lilith give herself up to Belos.”

Luz threw her hands up in despair. “¡Estas loco!”

“It’s not happening,” Amity said firmly. “We have to find something else.”

“But what?” Willow sounded thoughtful, and serious. “We’ve been mulling on this for a week, and we still don’t have a good alternative option. And Lilith’s right - we know the Emperor was working to a schedule, and we’re eating into that time with every passing day.”

“It’s got to be something about the portal,” Gus offered, from his cross-legged position on the rug. “That’s what the Emperor thinks we’re working on. It should be something we’ve learned, or a new lead, or... something. Like that.”

“But we haven’t actually learned anything yet!” Luz’s frustration echoed that in Amity’s chest. They had genuinely been spending time researching portals over the past few days, and they had come up with next to nothing. Amity suspected they had been looking in the wrong places, but the problem was they had no idea where the right places might be.

“Speak for yourselves.” Eda’s voice cut into the conversation, and all eyes turned to the Owl Lady as she leaned against the doorway.

“Eda?” Luz frowned.

Eda folded her arms. “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. This information is dangerous, and in the hands of the Emperor could be disastrous, but I’m not sure we’ve got a choice anymore. If Lily is in full self-sacrifice mode we need to take action fast.”

“What do you mean?” Amity asked.

“I am… or at least… I was… the guardian of the portal, remember? There’s more to that role, and this house, than you might think. Time for drastic measures. Time to share the knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some lore? Or at least some head canon lore? Cos that's where we're heading, baby! I've been plotting like a fiend trying to reverse engineer the Owl Crew's worldbuilding, and hopefully you'll enjoy the results.
> 
> I really enjoyed the chance in this chapter to work with some of the key relationships: the Blight siblings, Willow and Amity, Eda and Lilith, Lilith and everyone. As always, do let me know what you liked - your comments and kudos are an instant serotonin delivery system, and I love to hear from you guys. 
> 
> Nearly at the end of January, gang. Keep on keeping on!


	12. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda spills the tea. Amity cozies up to the Emperor.
> 
> Also featuring: Maternal Eda, Emperor Belos being Emperor Belos (i.e. freaking terrifying), ANSWERS.

“Everyone sitting comfortably?” Eda grinned her usual snaggle-toothed grin around the room, but even Amity could tell there was an edge to it. Eda as a person was all front all the time, but it seemed that this was close to the bone, even for her. 

Lilith had rejoined the little group gathered in the front room, and apart from slightly reddened eyes, seemed entirely recovered from her earlier outburst. No one mentioned it, Lilith included. Apparently, she had been convinced by Eda’s offer of a genuine solution to their problem, at least enough to hear her sister out.

Everyone focused on Eda, tense with expectation, and after a deep breath, the Owl Lady began.

“You know how this story begins, so I won’t waste your time. Halfway through high school Lilith cursed me, and I began turning into the owlbeast. It happened rarely at first, and usually only when I was especially worked up. It was almost possible to pretend nothing was wrong. That didn’t last. The episodes got more frequent, more serious. I kept attending school as long as I could, but in the end Bump couldn’t take the risk any longer and told me I should just stop going. I wasn’t expelled, precisely. Just... didn’t go to school anymore.

The problem was, I hadn’t graduated. No coven would take me, even if I wanted to join one... which I didn’t.”

Lilith shifted at that point, looking like she would like to argue, but a sharp glance from Eda quelled her.

“I was lost. Wondered if I would be an outcast forever. Maybe I would turn into the owlbeast and just never change back. Some days that didn’t feel like it would even be a bad thing. I left home. It wasn’t fair on Grandma - always having to clean up the mess after I got frustrated with something and the owlbeast destroyed half the house. So I was on my own. Cursed. Nowhere to go. No one to belong to. Not my best days.”

Eda had been staring out of the window throughout this speech, but now her eyes refocused, looking around the room itself.

“That was when she found me. My mentor. This was her house, first, before she handed it on to me. She took me in, gave me a place to be and something to work towards. She couldn’t cure my curse, but she was a powerful witch, and she worked on finding out what could help. She discovered there was an elixir that would keep the transformations at bay, and helped me source it. By the time she took me in she was an old lady. The Owl Lady – that was all anybody called her. I think she found it hilarious that she, The Owl Lady, had taken in a part-time owlbeast as her apprentice. The irony was perfect. Or... something more than that, actually. Like it was meant to be. Like the Island wanted it to happen.

She had lived out here for a lifetime, an outcast like me, but for her, it was by choice. This was her home and a necessity of her job. Because she was the Guardian of the Portal.”

“You said that before,” said Luz. “’Guardian of the Portal’. I thought the portal was just a magical suitcase, that you could take anywhere? I mean, you wore it around your neck wherever you went.”

“Yes and no,” Eda said, with uncharacteristic patience. “Yes, the portal was connected to a magical key and ‘suitcase’, as you say, but that’s not where it came from. That’s how it was contained, and how it was accessed. And if you have control of that access? Well that gives you great power. The portal has always needed a Guardian. Someone to keep it safe and hide it away. Such a Guardian lives apart from others, gives them good reason not to come too close. My Owl Lady was just the latest in an unbroken chain of Guardians going back more years than you can count.”

“But you were using the portal all the time! You used it to siphon in great piles of human rubbish!” Luz couldn’t contain herself.

Eda didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed. “Sure. A woman’s gotta eat, right? Potion making has never been a money spinner if you know what I mean.”

“Why is it dangerous, though?” Amity asked. “By the sound of it, you’ve been in and out of it a lot. Luz came through it. It doesn’t seem dangerous.”

“Not in itself, not alone. Dangerous because of what it allows, and who’s interested in it.”

Amity just raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Okay, let’s go back to the beginning. There are two kinds of portals. First, are the naturally occurring ones. They can pop up anywhere at any point, and will usually last anywhere from five minutes to a day or so. They’re like... weather, but less predictable. That’s probably how things moved from the human realm and this realm and the other way around, way back when. Some giraffes just wandered through a naturally occurring portal one day, and here we are. But then there are the other kind of portals.”

“Like yours,” Gus supplied.

“Like mine,” Eda agreed. “These are created portals, and they, unlike their naturally occurring siblings, are stable. We don’t know who created them. Well... that is to say, the Owl Lady didn’t know, and none of her books that I can read hold that information, so... I assume it’s just forgotten knowledge. But a few of these stable portals still exist in this realm, always guarded by an individual who is committed to keeping them hidden and keeping them safe.

The Owl Lady warned me. She said that if unscrupulous people got hold of one of these portals they could misuse them - upset the balance of the whole cosmos. When she died, and I became the Owl Lady, I took on that duty. Promised to keep the portal hidden and protected. The last promise I ever made her. And I failed.”

A silence fell. Eda’s sense of guilt weighed on them all.

“I’m sorry!”

All heads turned to look at Luz, the source of the outburst, who had buried her head in both hands. 

“I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault. I got you captured. You gave me the key to keep safe. And I… I…” 

“No!” Eda’s voice was harsh, but softened immediately. “No. Don’t ever say that. Don’t ever think it.”

She strode across the room to kneel at Luz’s feet where the human was sat on the couch. They would have been eye-to-eye, had Luz not been hiding her face. Eda reached out, gently taking one of Luz’s wrists in each hand, drawing them down.

“Look at me,” she said softly. And Luz looked, through teary eyes. 

“This is NOT your fault. You did good, Luz. You kept the portal out of the Emperor’s hands. You were in an impossible situation, and you kept us all safe.” She ducked her head, putting herself back in Luz’s eyeline as the human hunched forward. “You hear me? You did good.”

Luz nodded, wordlessly, before flinging herself forward, dragging her wrists free to wrap her arms around Eda in a hug. The Owl Lady returned the embrace immediately, resting her cheek on the top of Luz’s head, holding her for a long time.

Amity looked away, surreptitiously wiping her eyes.

“I wonder why the Emperor wanted it,” Willow said into the quiet.

Eda looked up, even as her arms remained tightly wrapped around her student. “That’s the real question. The portal was potential. Its access to the human realm gives the potential to make use of any material or power to be found there. Perhaps there was something there he wanted.”

Lilith shifted in her chair. “Or he could have wanted it just for itself.” She spoke slowly, as though thinking out loud. “Containing a stable portal like that must take tremendous magical power. The Emperor needs magical power to exist. He used to consume...” She broke off, turning vaguely green, and swallowed hard before continuing. “On several occasions I saw him consume palismans.”

“What?” Gus’ eyes were round, and he, Amity and Willow exchanged horrified glances.

“Consume…?” Amity was afraid to ask, but had to.

“I saw him do it.” Luz had lifted her head from Eda’s chest. “When I was in the castle the first time. I was watching through the door. Someone brought it to him. I couldn’t see what kind of palisman it was – just that it had been snapped off its staff. It wasn’t moving or anything. Belos…” she paused, and swallowed. “He sliced it open and… poured its magic into his eyes. Like he drank it with his eyes instead of his mouth.”

She looked over at Lilith. “I was so frightened he would do it to Owlbert.”

“Me too,” said Lilith, almost too quietly to hear.

“I… ran away after that. I don’t know what happened next.” Luz let her head fall back, tucked under Eda’s chin, and the Owl Lady stroked her hair absently with a free hand.

“He needs them,” Lilith said. “It’s like he’s sick, without them. He’s weak, and breathless. They give him energy, and power. Perhaps with the right adjustments the potential raw power of the portal could be freed for him to use?”

“Maybe.” Eda sounded resigned. “We just don’t know. But at least he doesn’t have it.” She glanced down at the human in her arms. “I guess I kept my promise half way at least.”

“So that’s what we need to find out.” Luz pushed herself up, ending the hug with Eda at last. “So what’s the big thing that will get Amity into the inner circle? Is this going to be new information for Belos? Will it be enough?”

Lilith shook her head doubtfully. “I didn’t know all that – the ‘Guardian’ thing is new to me – but the fact that there are some natural portals and some created ones? That’s… well, if not common knowledge, it’s at least not hard to find out.”

“Ah… but that’s where we have the edge,” Eda said, perching herself on the couch in between Luz and Amity. “The Owl House is the Guardian’s house. Has been since the beginning. And we’ve got all they left us. Notes. Books. There’s a whole library of information here. Including some that… well… that seem to talk about how the portal was constructed. Or the illustrations suggest that, at any rate.”

“What?!” Lilith was on her feet. “And you’re only just telling us about this now?!”

Eda spread her arms wide. “Look… I was hoping we’d find another way, okay? I can’t read the damn things. They’re written in some ancient language nobody speaks anymore!”

“So what good are they?” Luz asked, frustrated.

“To us… not much,” Eda said. “But to the Emperor… At the very least, if Amity brought a handful of these books to him it’d be an obvious sign of her resourcefulness and commitment. Even if he couldn’t read them they’d still be a powerful sign of good faith.”

She frowned. “What I’m worried about is that they may actually be of use to him. He uses a form of magic I’ve never seen before. He might be able to read them. And if that is the case, then we’ll have just given him a fantastic free gift.”

The room quieted again into thoughtful silence as everyone digested the implications of that.

Amity spoke hesitantly. “It may not be my place to say anything about this, but… Even if giving these books to the Emperor is a risk, it’s better than giving them one of our own.”

Everyone nodded, with the notable exception of Lilith.

Amity turned to her former mentor. “I know something about being forced into a terrible decision,” she said. “I know how it messes you up. And I know how it feels to be manipulated by… by terrible people.”

Luz and Willow were watching her. This was the first time she had put any of this into words, even in her own head, much less expressed to others. But they had seen her memories. They understood.

Lilith was watching too. Amity’s first words had met with a doubtful look, but as she spoke, the older witch’s expression changed. She was clearly listening. There was something about Amity’s tone that communicated the truth and seriousness of what she was saying. She was reaching her.

“And I’m learning… I know I’m just a teenager, but… I’m learning that they get into your head. They make you think you’re the bad one. That you deserve what’s happening to you.” She felt sick, but had to get to the end of this. “You don’t. _You_ don’t.”

“You don’t know half the things I’ve done,” Lilith muttered, but there was no force behind the words.

“You know it’s not all sunshine and rainbows between us,” Luz interrupted, leaning forward to put herself in Lilith’s eyeline. “Yeah, you messed up badly. I don’t like you. Being nearly impaled on spikes will do that to a person.” Lilith flinched and looked down, but Luz hadn’t finished. “But you don’t deserve being tortured or executed by that monster. Can you get that through your thick head?”

Finally Lilith broke into a hollow laugh. “All right,” she said, shaking her head. “You win. I give up.”

“Good.” Luz sat back, satisfied.

“So what’s next?” Willow asked.

Eda sucked her teeth in thought for a moment. “Hmm. Well, we need to choose which books Amity’s going to take, first of all. Then we’ll need a cover story for how she got them.”

“Oooh!” Luz sat up straighter. “Leave that to me and King! This pair of co-authors wrote a bestselling novel together – we can definitely cook up a good spy story for Amity. Bond himself would be jealous!”

“Luz…” Willow said warningly. “I know what you’re like. Don’t go overboard, okay?”

“Just as long as I get editorial control,” Amity said nervously.

“You’re in safe hands!” Luz gave her a double thumbs up before dashing out of the room and up the stairs, King close behind her.

If Eda noticed Amity’s light blush she didn’t say anything about it. “Come on then, kid. Let’s take a look at the hoard.”

“The…?”

“Oh, I know I said it was a library, but neatness has never been one of the great virtues of the Guardians here in the Owl House. It’s more… a lot a piles. Heaps. Mountains of books, if you will. You could imagine a book-loving dragon sleeping on it. You know what I mean.”

“Oh…”

***

A couple of hours later, Amity was back in her room in Blight Manor, three musty books tucked into her satchel, which she had hidden behind the drawers in her dresser, in a moment of panic. She hadn’t been able to understand them any more than Eda had. The language was a weird collection of squiggles, and only the odd picture gave any clue as to what the book might be about. One recurring image was the giveaway – a wide, lidless eye, set into depictions of doorways, towers and weapons. Luz had noticed it immediately as she looked over Amity’s shoulder.

“That eye! It’s the same one that was on the key! And… the stained glass in your window, Eda.”

“Yes.” Eda had a faraway look. “That’s a sure sign of Guardian involvement. I don’t know why it’s an eye. Something about watchfulness, perhaps.”

They had decided on three as the right number – after all, Amity’s story at having snuck them out had to be convincing, and any more than that and she wouldn’t have been able to fit them into her bag. They were old. Old and fragile enough that Amity had worried about just dumping them into the satchel, but they hadn’t had many options. As Eda had pointed out, Belos wouldn’t be concerned about their condition – just their content. Now she just had to get them to him.

Lilith had been adamant. “You need to give them to the Emperor himself. From your hands to his. If anyone else takes them from you, chances are they’ll take the credit. That little insect, Kikimora… she’d ransom her own mother for approval from Belos. Don’t let them push you out. Insist upon it. It’ll be scary, but it’s vitally important.”

Amity sat on her bed, scroll in hand. Time to take the plunge. 

She stabbed her finger at the displayed name, and the whole surface of the scroll turned a blinking magenta as it tried to connect. There was a click, and then the scroll turned a solid, bright green. Audio was connected.

“Miss Blight?” The Watcher sounded politely curious.

“I’ve got something for the Emperor.”

“Do tell?”

“I… I managed to get some information out of the Owl House. Books. I think they might be important. I need to give them to him.”

“Okay. I’ll be over as soon as I can. I’ll make sure they reach him.”

“… No.”

There was a pause on the other end of the magical connection. “No?”

Amity took a deep breath. “I need to give them to him. Directly.”

“I see.” There was another pause. “Do you not trust me, Miss Blight?”

“Should I?” It slipped out before she could bite her tongue.

On the other end of the call there was a surprised silence, followed by choked laughter. “You’re not short on sass, I’ll give you that. All right, I’ll take you to him, but be careful what you wish for. If you waste his time with this, you may regret being in striking distance.”

Amity stared at the scroll, glad that the conversation was audio only and the Watcher couldn’t see her face. 

“I understand. Thank you.”

“I’ll be 30 minutes or so, meet me in your house’s grounds – the east side. Don’t keep me waiting.” The scroll clicked again and its green glow resolved to plain white. The Watcher had gone.

***

Amity was ready for the journey this time. The height and speed remained as scary as ever, but at least she was dressed for the temperature at height. Ear muffs, gloves and her long winter coat kept the cold at bay, and when the Watcher dropped down towards the lights of castle and the long plume of smoke rising from the terrifying central chimney, she had retained a sense of feeling in all her digits. Somehow that made her feel at least a little better. If only a little.

On this occasion the Watcher didn’t land on the roof, but rather glided in towards the magnificent front gate of the castle, on the inner side of the moat. Amity was struck by the sheer size and complexity of the structure. Someone had built this castle with defence in mind. The size and thickness of the walls, the presence of the magically controlled drawbridge, the deep moat... She glanced down into the darkness and saw the spikes rising out of the depths. Spikes... Was this where Lilith...

She didn’t get to finish the thought. As soon as The Watcher’s feet touched solid ground, a small figure stepped out from the shelter of the vast gateway. Kikimora was waiting for them.

“The Watcher said you had asked for an audience with his Eminence.”

Amity glanced at the Watcher’s face, unreadable of course, through the smooth concealment of their bird-like mask. She refocused swiftly on Kikimora. “Yes, I did. Thank you for your indulgence.”

Kikimora preened, just a little. “Of course. The Emperor will see you shortly, although I hope, for your sake, that you have something worthwhile for his attention.”

“I assure you, he will want to see me.”

“Come, then. We shall see.” Kikimora turned on her heel and began to make her way into the castle, claws clacking on the flagstones.

As she was about to follow, the Watcher grabbed Amity’s arm and leaned close.

“Good luck. I’ll be here when you’re ready to return.”

Amity stared into the mask. “I… thank you.”

The Watcher released her arm and stepped back, disappearing within the folds of their cloak. They stood impassively, watching, as Amity turned and jogged after the swiftly receding form of Kikimora.

Dressed for the cold, as she was, the immediate warmth of the castle interior was oppressive. Amity awkwardly shrugged out of her coat and ear muffs, juggling them and the bag slung over her shoulder. At this rate her appearance as she came into the Emperor’s presence was going to be less than impressive, but then again, ‘impressive’ was really a meaningless term when it came to facing the Emperor. However, she had reckoned without Kikimora.

The little demon came to a halt before the doors to the Throne Room and turned to face her charge. She looked her up and down critically.

“You look like a vagrant,” she said, her lip curling. Without waiting for a response, she looked around, eyes lighting on a masked guard standing on duty a little further up the hallway. “You! Yes, you! Here! Now!”

The guard sprinted over, and was promptly loaded up with Amity’s cold-weather wear. 

“Look after them, and have them ready for when we return,” Kikimora ordered. She eyed the bag that Amity was now clutching to her chest. “That too.”

“No, I... need this. It contains things I have to show the Emperor.”

“Things?” Kikimora’s eye glinted in the torchlight. “The Watcher didn’t say anything about _things_. How interesting. May I see?”

Amity withdrew a step, holding the bag even tighter. “For the Emperor’s eyes only.”

Kiki scowled. “As you wish. But I warn you, Miss Blight, if you have anything in there that you aim to use against our Lord and Master you will die before you move a step.”

“No!” Amity sounded as horrified as she felt. “I would never...”

“Of course, of course.” Kikimora waved off her protests impatiently. “I look forward to seeing what you bring. Are you prepared?”

_No._

“I’m ready.”

Kikimora nodded, then turned to rap on the double doors. They were swung open by identical guards, and Kiki led the way forward into the great throne room.

It was only her second time here, but Amity wondered if anyone ever got used to this place. The boom of the pulsing organ suspended above the throne echoed around them, and it seemed to take an age to walk the length of the enormous space. 

Kiki stepped to one side, her voice ringing out, shrill against the bass rumble of the heart. “Amity Blight to see you, Sire.”

“Amity Blight.” Belos was leaning back in his throne, his legs crossed comfortably in front of him. “I did not expect to see you again so soon.”

Amity had gone to one knee as soon as Kiki’s introduction began, head bowed at the edge of the dais. At the Emperor’s words, she looked up. “Thank you for seeing me, your... your Eminence.”

Belos held up one hand, appearing to inspect the clawed golden nails. “My servants tell me you have information from the Owl House. Information too urgent to be reported in the usual manner. I am intrigued.” He didn’t sound intrigued. His voice was languid and unconcerned.

“Yes. As I have been reporting, the rebels at the Owl House have been searching for another portal to the Human Realm. This afternoon, the Owl Lady revealed information she had kept hidden from everyone else, for the first time. She revealed that she was the formal guardian of the portal Luz destroyed; that there has been a guardian of that portal for hundreds of years. Their records and knowledge are hidden away in the Owl House. They seem to have known about how to create portals.”

Amity delivered her information in a nervous rush, parroting back Eda’s instructions as best she could. She kept her eyes rigidly fixed on the ground throughout. When she finished there was a ringing stillness.

A stillness broken by flash of red magical energy as the Emperor vanished from his throne and reappeared, _rippling_ into the space just inches in front of her. Amity gasped and fell backwards, catching herself on her hands, scrabbling backwards in an instinctive need to make space. Belos covered that space in one step, leaning forward over her like a hawk stooping on prey, and Amity froze. The eyeholes of his mask were dark, empty voids in the golden face, a darkness that seemed to bore into her.

“A keeper of knowledge, you say? The Wild Witch of Bonesborough? I’m almost impressed by how many secrets the wild witches still keep.” Amity saw the downward twitch of the mask as the Emperor noticed the satchel slung around her shoulders. “And what have you brought me?”

It may have been her imagination, but in that moment she could have sworn the background pulse of the heart was faster, louder. 

Still supporting herself awkwardly on one hand to prevent herself falling onto her back, Amity rooted in her satchel, pulling out the first of the books with her left hand. She lifted it in the Emperor’s direction hesitantly and he snatched it out of the air, retreating a couple of steps to leaf through the pages, reading intently. As he read, Amity fumbled the remaining two books out of the confines of her bag and held them out. Her hand was shaking.

“I have more... I stole these from the Owl Lady’s hiding place. I couldn’t read them, but… the pictures seemed to suggest they might say something about portals.”

The Emperor waved a hand in the air, not looking up from his reading. “Kiki.”

The demon women responded instantly, trotting forward to take the two books from Amity’s nerveless fingers and carry them up onto the dais.

“You stole them?” Kiki asked.

Amity thought back over Luz’s cover story. “Eda has hundreds, and she can’t read them any more than I can. They’re useless to her. They were just piled up in a heap in an unlocked room. I excused myself from the gathering long enough to grab a few that seemed relevant.”

Belos looked up. “You’ve done well, Amity. Resourceful indeed. I must inspect these books and think on this for a time. Are you hungry?”

“Hungry?” Amity was nonplussed at the sudden change of subject. Her body registered the meaning before her conscious brain could. There had been snacks at Eda’s place, but that had been hours ago. Her stomach grumbled.

“Kiki will provide food. I will summon you when required.”

“I…” Kiki’s surprise was swiftly smothered. “Of course, Sire.” She handed the books she still carried to one of the Emperor’s personal guard, and took a knee herself as the Emperor and his guards swept past her, exiting the room in a tramp of marching feet.

For a moment there was no sound but the insistent thump of the heart. 

Kiki climbed back to her feet. “Well.”

Amity didn’t move. She wasn’t sure her legs would hold her if she stood up. The temptation to let herself fall all the way backwards and just lie there was strong.

“Most unexpected.” The little demon didn’t sound too pleased. “No matter. Come, Miss Blight. You can wait in the canteen while the Emperor takes counsel.”

She trotted over to a side door, pausing when she realized Amity wasn’t following. “Miss Blight?”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” She braced her hands on the ground and balanced for a second before pushing herself up to a standing position. Her knees trembled, but held. “I’m coming.”

***

They stayed in the dining hall for a while. How long, she wasn’t sure. Amity didn’t want to summon her scroll to check, just in case Kiki regarded that as somehow suspicious. There was food. Not bad food, actually. Being a member of the Emperor’s Coven seemed to come with its simple pleasures and privileges. She ate automatically, letting her body do what it needed to do to sustain itself. She tried not to think about the spike of fear as the Emperor appeared in front of her, or the way her heart had felt like it was trying to jump out of her chest. Luz had fought him. How had she fought him?!

They were far from alone in the Coven’s dining hall. Clearly some kind of shift change had happened, and the room was fully two thirds full of chatting guards and other Coven members, all in some form of the Coven uniform, although they’d all removed their masks. Unlike the guards who populated the ‘front’ of the castle, who were all dressed exactly the same, here there was more variety, and Amity noticed a good number wearing leather overalls and heavy work boots that suggested some kind of physical work role. Once again her thoughts went to the chimney that belched its fire and smoke into the sky above the castle day and night. It must be fed by a furnace, and that must be being tended – perhaps by some of these workers. What work were they doing, to generate this much burnable material? Was it magical? Some of them glanced over, perhaps curious to see the Emperor’s Right Hand sat with a teenage witch straight out of school. But the glances were fleeting. The Emperor’s Coven knew how to keep their noses out of business that didn’t concern them.

Kiki, meanwhile, kept up a steady stream of one-sided conversation. Amity listened to very little of it, making affirmative sounds and nodding every so often when it seemed required, which was encouragement enough.

It was when Kiki fell suddenly silent, her head slightly turned as if listening, that Amity knew their time was up. 

The demon woman hopped out of her chair and straightened her long white robes. “The Emperor calls.”

***

There was no pause at the throne room’s entrance this time. Kiki barreled into the great hall, Amity walking fast in her wake.

“We come at your summons, Sire!”

Kiki fell to one knee at the foot of the dais, and Amity followed suit at her side. The Emperor was standing this time. The books were stacked on the arm of the throne.

“I am pleased.” His words and tone were warm and deep. “You have done well, Amity Blight.”

Amity didn’t say anything, just dipped her head lower, hating the frisson that the praise sent through her.

“But we can’t allow this to happen again.”

Amity’s eyes opened wide in shock, but she kept her head bowed, her body rigid in its attitude of submission. “My Lord? I… I don’t understand.”

“Taking initiative as you did is bold, but it carries dangers when done in ignorance. You cannot be allowed to take such risky actions when you know so little, young Blight. That boldness of yours must be tempered. It must be directed with wisdom, and with knowledge. You must understand that for which we work.”

Amity could barely breathe. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it must be audible. This was it.

“As you wish, my Lord. I will not let you down.”

“I know you will not. Kikimora will educate you. And then we will find the right way to direct your desire to serve in a more _active_ capacity.” He turned to address Kikimora. “Take her to the central chamber.”

Kikimora stood and swept into a low bow. “Immediately, Sire. Come, Miss Blight. You are truly honoured this day.”

Amity stood quickly, and delivered her own approximation of Kiki’s bow. “Thank you, Sire.”

Once again, Kiki led the way from the throne room, and then through a succession of passages and staircases, going deeper, always deeper into the heart of the castle. Pulsing veins set into the walls gave way to haphazard pipes, crazily bent and twisted to pass down stairwells and into walls. Amity swiftly lost all sense of direction.

Finally they came to a wide set of steps that led down beneath an arch and into an enormous domed room. The room itself was made of stone, the same stone that made up the rest of the castle, but here it was positively coated in metal pipes and railings. Small, single entrances led off from the floor of the room, but one wall was dominated by a gigantic round metallic structure that looked like nothing so much as the entrance to a vault.

But Amity was barely able to register these details. Instead, her whole attention was taken by the structure at the centre of the room. Metal stretched in a wide white circle, golden wings, echoing the ones on the Emperor’s sigil itself, stretching off onto either side. It rose from a tapered base, wrapped around with cables that led off further into the room. On either side scaffolding allowed access to the higher points of the structure, while set in the middle of the circle were pieced-together fragments in the shape of a door, held in place by a metal frame. Cables from the foot of the structure were plugged into the door-like shape, although what they carried within them was a mystery. But what made Amity’s blood run cold was the eye. A round golden eye with a slitted black pupil that sat in the top half of the ‘door’, cracked and fragmented though it was. Eda’s words echoed in her head. An eye, just like the eyes depicted in the Owl House’s books of records, just like the eye that made up its stained glass window, like the eye Luz had mentioned being on the key, and on the portal. There was no doubt what this was… or… what it was being constructed to be.

Kikimora was watching her face carefully. “The human thought she had destroyed the portal. She was only half right. There is enough here still to make a difference.”

Amity stared up at the device, watching the small figures of Coven members working on and around it. The air was filled with the hiss of welding torches and the ring of hammers on metal as the work of construction continued apace. 

“It’s a portal? To where?”

“You ask the wrong question, Miss Blight.”

Amity tore her gaze away from the half-finished portal to stare at the demon woman. “What’s the right question?”

Kikimora’s smile showed sharp teeth. “Better to ask: what is the Emperor going to do with this portal?”

“What _is_ he going to do with it?”

“He will inaugurate the Day of Unity. The Day when the power of both realms is accessed and joined, and a new age is begun.” Kikimora sounded elated, like she was reciting from some hymn of praise.

“Both realms… ours and the Human realm?”

“Indeed. The discovery of the Owl Lady’s portal to the Human realm was serendipitous, but Emperor Belos’ great work here would have been completed with or without it. It simply speeds and strengthens the final construction.”

“You didn’t need Eda’s portal?”

“By no means. It is desirable, helpful. Nothing more. Yet even this half-shattered form aids in the Great Portal’s building.”

“Did you even need those books?” The doubt struck Amity all at once.

“I don’t know if there is helpful information within them, of course. But the work here has not been straightforward. There has been much trial and error, and the knowledge and secrets we’ve brought in from the wild witches we capture has helped move the project forwards. I suspect those books, if they do speak of the creation of portals, will be most valuable.”

Amity’s heart sank. It was just like Eda had feared. Maybe, just maybe Belos wouldn’t be able to translate the obscure language, but… it felt like a slight hope. She looked back up at the Great Portal. It was still noticeably unfinished, with several empty spots, and missing connections.

“When will it be finished?”

“In time.” Kiki sounded positively rapturous. “The Day of Unity is a day when all power is focused and conjoined. It is the day when the magical power of the island is at its peak, and the celestial power of the heavens is aligned. The Portal must be readied and waiting for that peak.”

“So… it’s not a day you’ve chosen.” Amity worked through the logic. “It’s when this power conjunction happens naturally?”

Kikimora nodded, seemingly pleased that her student was so engaged. “All must be ready for it. All power, gathered and focused.”

“When is it?”

“Only the Emperor knows. But he urges our efforts on. The Day of Unity is fast approaching.”

Great. But even with that little information, the near-completion of the Great Portal told its own story. The Day of Unity had to be weeks away, not months. Amity shivered.

“Yet we are missing one crucial element,” Kiki said, a note of sadness entering her voice for the first time. “The Portal will only function when sufficiently powered, and even the mightiest of witches has not yet proved capable of creating such a power source.”

Amity listened silently.

“There is only one source of power that we’ve uncovered in all the Boiling Isles that might suffice, and that is unreachable. The Titan’s brain holds unparalleled potential power, but the magic that surrounds it makes it unapproachable by any magical being. Power reacts with power, and every attempt to get close has ended… explosively.”

Amity flinched away from the mental image that accompanied those words.

“Emperor Belos in his wisdom has sought for many years to find ways to make the brain reachable, but a breakthrough eluded us. Removing a witch’s bile sac surgically causes death too quickly for the subject to be of use. Curses carry inherent magic of their own. Even our experiments with the great basilisk…”

Amity’s mind flew to the attack on the school just a month or so ago, when the basilisk had _sucked_ out all her magic and left her comatose.

“…proved ineffective. Witches and demons deprived of their magic cannot function.” 

Kikimora stopped and looked up at Amity intently. “Which is where you come in, Miss Blight. The Owl Lady’s portal has been helpful, but what came through it is of much more interest to us. There is only one being in the whole Boiling Isles without magic, who can approach the Titan’s Skull without a terminal magical reaction, who can retrieve the power source we need. The time has come. You must bring us Luz the Human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Oh dear oh dear. What next, Amity?
> 
> Loved writing this to the extent that this 6.6k words poured out in about 2 days. Finally getting to share my theories and ideas - lemme know what you make of it all! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are the pep in my step, and my day gets 100% brighter when my inbox lights up with a comment from one of you lovely people. Thank you so much for your support! Come and hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat - I promise I'm very friendly. :)


	13. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor's Coven wants Luz. Amity has other ideas.
> 
> Also featuring: Smug Kikimora, Emotional hurt / comfort, Emira not being a morning person, Confrontation.

Kikimora was smiling. “You must bring us Luz the Human.”

Four years ago Boscha had talked Amity into joining the gang one weekend to go racing giant rat worms up in the mountains. She’d never tried it before, but even then she was fully engaged in keeping up an untouchable front around Boscha and her other ‘friends’, and revealing her lack of skill was beyond unthinkable. The first few rides had gone okay, and they’d decided to step it up a notch, making the track more dangerous, riding as fast as the rat worms could manage. She had a vivid memory of heading into a sharp curve, and realizing that she wasn’t going to make the turn. There was no time to slow down, to change her trajectory, or do anything to make the slightest bit of difference. She was going to slam straight into the rock wall that marked the track boundary, and there was nothing she could do about it. In that moment of realization time slowed down, and a peculiar calm had washed across her – an acceptance. _Oh,_ she remembered thinking. _So this is how it happens._

She had woken up in a hospital bed with a broken arm and a severe concussion, honestly surprised to still be alive. Not that her parents hadn’t done their best to make her regret that, with the fuss they made about ‘taking unnecessary risks’ and ‘making us a laughing stock’. If lying in bed with a concussion was bad enough, lying in bed with a concussion while your parents yelled at you was a definite downgrade. She hadn’t done anything like that again. Or at least, not until Luz had come into her life.

In this moment that same strange calm swept across her. _Oh. So it’s all over then._ There was no way she was going to give them Luz. This whole elaborate show was done. Her over-honed survival instincts kicked in a second later. The world narrowed. Priorities and options fell into place. Priority one: get out of the castle alive. Everything else can wait. Say what you need to say. Just get out alive.

“You want me to... _bring_ you Luz?”

Kikimora spread her hands before her. “Or more specifically, we need you to bring her to the Titan’s Skull, and encourage her to retrieve the brain.” She looked at Amity with a calculating expression. "Not that I doubt your persuasive skills, but I doubt you could talk the human into coming here to the castle. Her last experience here was… somewhat traumatic.”

“And then you’ll take it from her.” It wasn’t a question.

“Quite.” Kikimora looked pleased. “And she will be none the worse, if she doesn’t choose to fight us. The brain will power the portal – it is her way home as well as our key to harnessing the Day of Unity. That should be a powerful motivation for her.”

“It may take some time. Persuading her, I mean.”

“The clock is ticking, Miss Blight. We will be in touch, ready to… remind you… if you’re taking too long. Remember – our Lord holds your life, and those of everyone you love, in his hand.”

_How can I forget?_

“I understand, and Emperor Belos has my loyalty. I won’t test his patience.” The lies rolled smoothly off her lips. 

“Excellent. Well then, the evening grows late, and you should return before you make your parents worry. I will walk you to the gate.”

The walk back up from the bowels of the castle felt as if it took both forever and no time at all. The corridors and stairways were hot and claustrophobic, and Amity was glad when they emerged back into one of the castle’s main thoroughfares. A guard was waiting, his arms loaded with Amity’s cold weather gear ( _had he been waiting here all that time?_ ), and by the time they arrived at the main gate she was fully kitted out once again.

True to their word, the Watcher was ready for the journey back to Blight Manor. The sense of relief as they took off into the darkness, spiralling to get above the bones that flanked and arched over the castle, was enormous.

“Was he pleased with them?”

“What?” Amity leaned forward to hear better, surprised that the Watcher wanted to have any kind of conversation with her. Previous flights with them had been less than talkative.

“The books. Was the Emperor pleased?”

“Yes. He said he was.”

“I’m glad.”

And that was all. The rest of the flight passed in silence as they sped through the starless night, skimming under the dark clouds that blotted out all light from above. Their parting too was wordless, the Watcher landing only for as long as it took Amity to dismount, and then they were gone, one hand raised in farewell. The house loomed behind her, dark and silent. A quick check of her scroll showed the time as close to midnight. Everyone had to be asleep by now.

Amity stood in the grounds of the Manor, a war raging within her. Her heart wanted nothing more than to sprint to the Owl House and offer all this up to Eda and Lilith - to try to find a way forward. The thought of making it through the night with the weight of the knowledge she’d learned just sitting on her was terrifying. But her head knew better. No one was in sight, but she had to assume there were members of the Emperor’s Coven out there somewhere watching her right now. Running straight to the Owl House in the middle of the night would not be the action of a dedicated servant of the Emperor. Maybe this was the point at which the double agent subterfuge fell apart, but better to choose how that would happen than to throw it away on an impulse.

With a heavy heart the young witch crept through the noiseless house and up into her room, where she pulled the curtains closed and wished for the thousandth time that there was a lock on the door. Winter coat, earmuffs, boots and mittens ended up in a heap on the floor. The now-empty satchel was tossed haphazardly in the direction of the desk. And then she paced. 

Every so often she would stop and sit, or try lying down on the bed, but minutes later she would be up and pacing again. Eight steps, from one end of the room to the other. Six steps across the width. There was no way she was going to sleep tonight. She re-ran the conversations with the Emperor, and especially with Kikimora, again and again in her head, trying to tease out every nuance, every tiny piece of new information. Why had asking about the destination of the portal the ‘wrong’ question? What might the power conjunction involve? What did ‘power’ in this sense mean, anyway? Finally she sank down on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. This was too much for one person to handle. She had to talk to someone. 

Automatically, she summoned her scroll out of the ether, her fingers bringing up Luz’s image. She had already begun to type out the beginning of a text before she realised what she was doing and swept a cancelling hand across it with a growl of frustration. If she had ever worried about her parents checking her text records, that should count a hundred times more now that the Emperor’s surveillance was involved. Not to mention that Luz was the last person who should hear this. Her words to Willow on the day of the grudgby game came flooding back:

“She always gets in over her head. She can be so stupid...”

Luz wouldn’t hesitate. If there was even the glimpse of a possible plan she would want to throw herself into the heart of the danger. And then the Emperor would have her. Amity’s whole body hunched into itself at the thought of that terrifying figure having Luz at his mercy. No. She couldn’t be responsible for that.

But she couldn’t sit on her own with this all night. She would go mad.

***

“... this had better be good.”

To her credit, Emira’s first reaction on opening her eyes and seeing Amity’s worried face right in front of her, looming out of the darkness of her bedroom, was not to scream or throw things.

“Em...”

Emira pushed herself up to a half sitting position, pulling her duvet around her like a cloak. Even that single word from Amity sounded close to the edge. “What’s happened? What time is it?”

“It’s late. I just got back from the Emperor’s castle. A lot... a lot happened.” 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes. I think so. I just... I can’t... I don’t want to be alone right now. Can I stay? Just for a bit?”

Em studied her sister carefully for a moment. Knelt on the floor of the bedroom, face pale, dark smudges of tiredness under her eyes... Amity looked about as lost as she had ever seen her. A closer inspection noted the subtle tremors that ran through her body. She was in a bad way.

“Are you cold?”

“Wh..?”

“Get in.” Emira scooted over to the far side of the bed and held the duvet open in invitation. “Come on. All the heat will escape.”

Hesitantly, Amity slid under the covers and let her head rest sideways on the pillow as she and her sister faced each other in the dark. How long had it been since they had been together like this? It had to be years, many years since she’d last climbed into Emira’s bed to be comforted after some nightmare. It was her parents who’d stopped it, naturally enough. Apparently grown up children didn’t need to sneak into other people’s beds for comfort. Bad dreams were just things that people had to learn to deal with for themselves.

It felt... unbelievably good.

Apparently the same thought was on Em’s mind. “This takes me back.”

“I’m sorry.” It was automatic. Needing comfort was weakness. Big girls can handle things for themselves.

“Don’t be stupid.” Emira yawned hugely and brushed a long strand of hair out of her eyes. It was so odd to see her with it down, a wash of dark green across her pillow. Whenever she was out of her room she was dressed, hair braided, neat and perfect. “I guess you can’t tell me about it.”

“No.” Not without the bubble up.

“Okay. Is there anything I can do to help? Right now?”

“Not really. I need to go over to the Owl House early tomorrow. Could you cover for me at school?”

“Cutting class?” Em winked. “Learning from the best, I see!”

Amity wrinkled her nose. “It’s for a good cause!”

“It always is...” Em said wisely, before Amity punched her in the shoulder, making her grunt and chuckle. “Okay okay. We’ll cover for you. And when you’re back... we’ll talk, yeah? Ed and I want to help.” 

She said it lightly, but Amity could hear the seriousness just below the surface. Em knew what she was offering.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Their eyes met, and it was Amity who had to look away first.

Em yawned again. “Listen Mittens, I hate to be a bad sister, but I have to sleep.”

“Oh!” Amity sat up, chagrined. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to it.”

“I don’t mind,” Em said, sleepily this time. “You don’t have to go. Stay as long as you want. Just...” and she made a determined yank at the covers that Amity had dragged up with her, “don’t hog the duvet.”

“Says the queen duvet hog,” Amity retorted, even as she snuggled back under the covers. “Just a little longer, then.”

Emira, who could sleep through a hurricane, was dozing within minutes. Amity lay back, listening to the sound of her sister’s deep, even breaths in the dark. It took a while, but by the time the sun crept back over the horizon, it rose on the sight of not one, but two sisters, fast asleep together.

***

Amity was woken by the sound of Emira’s alarm clock whistling like a boiling kettle. She was sat bolt upright, shocked and disoriented, hands raised defensively, before she had even identified the nature of the sound. Beside her, Em groaned and threw her pillow at the offending clock, which squawked and fell onto the floor. 

“Ugh. Stupid mornings.” Em hauled the covers fully off her startled sister, and burrowed into them like a particularly lumpy caterpillar.

“Um.” Amity prodded the pile of duvet gingerly. “Don’t you have to get up?”

The heap twitched and pulled into itself even tighter. “Don’t you?” Em’s muffled voice was only just audible.

_Yeah._

Yeah, she did. There was way too much to do today, and none of it good. Her stomach churned at the thought of the conversations she was going to have to have – and what might result. Still, the sooner she got moving, the sooner it would be over. She shivered in the morning cold and swung her feet off the bed, simultaneously repulsed and glad that she had fallen asleep fully dressed.

A crackle from her uniform tunic’s pocket caught her ears, and she reached in to pull out a crumpled and creased pink envelope. Boscha’s letter. She had forgotten it entirely. She hesitated a moment, checking over her shoulder for Emira, reassured by the total absence of movement from the mound of duvet which currently cocooned her older sister. No time like the present. She ran a finger under the seal, noting her chipped nail varnish with resignation, slipped out the folded letter, and began to read.

_Hey Amity,_

it began, in Boscha’s awkward chicken scratch.

_Thanks, I guess. My folks were chill with me not being ‘friends’ with you anymore, so your Mom must have said something to calm them down._

_But just so you know, they haven’t stopped asking about you. I think your Mom might be getting them to report on you – which means they’re using me to do their dirty work. I don’t want to piss them off, and it’s no skin off my nose to tell them what you and your loser friends eat at lunch or whatever, so that’s all good with me. But thought you should know._

_Now we’re even._

_B_

As soon as she finished, Amity summoned a magenta flame with a flick of her index finger, and the letter and its envelope disappeared in a scattering of embers. So Odalia was digging for information. Officially she’d been cut out of this whole thing by the Emperor’s express command, but of course she couldn’t resist putting out her own unofficial feelers. 

Amity sighed. There wasn’t much to be done. She knew very well that the threat of the Emperor’s displeasure she’d been holding over her parents’ heads was more bluff than anything else. However bad her relationship was with Odalia and Alador, they were still her parents. She didn’t genuinely want to see them imprisoned or petrified or whatever other horrendous thing the Emperor might do to them. If it came down to her own personal safety… Amity shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought. It couldn’t come to that. She would just have to be careful at school. Boscha wasn’t hard to keep tabs on. 

She turned to the heap on the bed.

“I’m gonna get a shower. I won’t be coming to breakfast – tell Mom and Dad for me?”

Em’s head popped far enough out of the duvet to show mussed green hair and a pair of eyes. “Not hungry?”

In truth, she genuinely wasn’t sure if hunger was included somewhere in the mess of butterflies that was her stomach right now, but the thought of eating with Mom and Dad watching over her made her feel physically ill. 

“Not really. And at school…”

“We’ll cover for you, I remember,” Em said. “What kind of disease do you think you might have come down with?”

Amity hopped off the bed and made for the door. “I don’t care. A convincing one.”

“Gotcha.”

Amity was out of the door and half way to the shower by the time the first pang of regret struck her, but it was too late by then. Resigned to the fact that half the school would know she was out with explosive diarrhea by lunchtime, she grabbed a towel and tried to get the best start on the new day she could.

***

An hour later she was stood just inside the edge of the forest that surrounded the Owl House, watching Luz set off for school. She hated that she needed to keep this from Luz, but it was only for now, only until she’d had a chance to talk it through with Eda and Lilith so they could present a united front.

She watched as Luz waved back through the open door, caught King for a last minute hug as the little demon threw himself bodily after her, then turned and skipped off down the path towards Bonesborough as the door closed behind her. 

“AMITYYYYYYY! Are you here for an early morning vis…”

“No!” Amity whisper-shouted, sprinting across the clearing faster than she would ever have thought possible. “Shaddup shaddup shaddup!”

The flat out run was turned into a flying tackle as she grabbed the offending bird tube in a headlock, desperately holding his beak closed with her spare hand.

“Mmm hmm hmmmm mm!”

But it seemed Luz was used to strange Hooty noises emanating from the Owl House, enough at least that she didn’t bother to turn to look before she was out of sight around the bend in the road.

Amity felt rather than saw the door move behind her, and looked up to see Eda staring down at her with one eyebrow raised. 

“Isn’t it a little early to be manhandling my house?” The Owl Lady gave Hooty a poke with long golden talon. “Some security system you are. Can’t even handle one teenage witch!”

“Hmmm mm hmm!” Hooty returned indignantly.

“You have a point.” Eda crooked a finger at Amity. “Come on then, kid. Let’s hear it.” Without waiting, she disappeared back into the house, leaving the door ajar. 

Amity was left sprawled on the ground, limbs still wrapped firmly around the top of the line security system that was Hooty. “Hmmm?” He prompted.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” She released his beak, and he immediately took a huge whooshing breath. “Don’t give me that,” she snapped, dropping the headlock and climbing back to her feet. “It’s not like you couldn’t breathe.”

Hooty wound himself back into the door until he resembled nothing more than a piece of furniture. “I MIGHT not have been able to breathe,” he said with great dignity. “YOU don’t know.”

“If I want to stop you breathing,” Amity said fiercely under her breath, “you’ll know about it.”

As she strode into the house she heard Hooty’s plaintive voice behind her, “Eda, she’s bullying me again! Hoot!”

Eda kicked the door shut behind the young witch without bothering to reply, and fixed Amity with a searching look. “I would ask how it went,” she said, “but you’re here now, which says enough. Lily’s making tea. Sit down and tell us everything.”

It took a while. Eda and Lilith sat quietly while Amity worked through the story piece by piece: the Emperor’s response to receiving the books, the description of the central chamber, Kikimora’s explanation of the Day of Unity and the role of the Great Portal. They let her get through that first telling with no interruptions, but then Eda set Amity to describing everything a second time. This time around the two adult witches stopped her with questions at every new place or concept or action. Amity held nothing back apart from one thing – the nature and location of the power source the Emperor wanted Luz to retrieve. That information would have to wait until she was sure what the adults were planning to do with it. The whole process was exhausting. They were halfway through a fourth cup of tea, with King curled up asleep in Eda’s lap by the time they made it through the whole account of the evening for a second time. Three hours had passed.

Then the discussion began, always circling around two points: what the Day of Unity might involve, and Luz’s potential role in retrieving the power source. 

Lilith leaned back in her armchair, raking both hands back through her hair. “In the Coven we were never told what the Day of Unity actually was. It was always held up as this thing to be looked forward to, that we were moving towards, but it was kept vague. In the wall paintings it always looked like some kind of gigantic party, with all the witches gathered together in celebration, which the Emperor and the Titan would preside over.”

“The Titan,” Eda snorted. “The Titan’s dead!” 

“Not according to Belos,” Lilith replied. “He claimed that the Titan spoke to him… through him. Everything was about ‘the Titan’s will’.”

“He’s full of shit.”

“Maybe,” Lilith said evenly. “But we can’t deny that the Titan’s magic at least is very much alive. Could its intelligence still exist? Somewhere? Or in something?”

Amity frowned. Kikimora had said the Titan’s brain was just a source of power to fuel the portal, but could it be more than that? If the Titan’s intelligence was kept anywhere, surely its brain would be the first place to look? Her mind returned again to the question that was gnawing at her. Was Luz really the only way the brain could be retrieved?

“Regardless,” she broke in, “none of that matters if the Emperor isn’t able to get his Great Portal to work.” She looked at Lilith. “Kikimora said the magical aura around the source wouldn’t let anything magical come close. Does ‘explosive’ mean what I think it…”

“Probably,” said Lilith shortly. “Powerful magic can absolutely interact in ways that aren’t good news for organic beings.”

Amity took a deep breath and looked down at her hands twisting nervously in her lap. “You were in the castle for a long time, Lilith. Kiki talked about trying to find ways to get someone through the aura – to make witches… not… magical. Did that… did that really happen?”

Lilith got up abruptly and stalked over to the fireplace, staring into the dancing flames. There was a long silence.

“Lilith?” Amity tried again.

“I don’t know,” the older witch said at last, still with her gaze riveted to the fire. “In the castle everyone was packed away in their specific group, doing their specific thing. My cadre was tasked with capturing wild witches. We would bring them in… sometimes to the Conformatorium, sometimes to the castle itself. We would check them in with the guards. And then we would walk away.”

She turned back suddenly, to face Amity. “I suppose your tour of the castle didn’t include the dungeons?”

Amity shook her head wordlessly. Eda shifted, but didn’t say anything.

“They are extensive. Floor after floor. A whole sub-cadre of the Emperor’s Coven specialize in keeping them. They didn’t talk to the rest of us. But you would hear things sometimes. Sounds, coming up through the floors.” She stopped, staring at the ceiling for a moment. “So I don’t know, Amity. But I could make an educated guess.”

No one said anything for a long moment. It was Eda who broke the silence. “The fact they want to bring Luz into this says they haven’t yet been successful in creating a magic-free witch. But I’d be amazed if they had stopped trying altogether. Luz could very well be just one option.”

“Yes.” Lilith nodded. “If it’s Luz or nothing, then we can just hide her away, but if…”

There was a bang as the door flew open. Lilith whirled at the sound.

“If what’s me or nothing?” Luz stood, framed in the doorway, breathing hard.

“Luz!” Amity was on her feet in a second.

“You’re back early, kid,” Eda drawled from her seat on the couch.

Hooty closed the door hurriedly as Luz advanced into the room and fixed her mentor with a fierce gaze. “Amity wasn’t at school. The twins were telling some story about her coming down sick, but she was going to the castle last night, and we hadn’t heard from her since then. I was worried. So I came back as soon as I could. And here you all are.” She frowned at the three witches. “What’s ‘Luz or nothing’?”

“I…” Lilith looked helplessly at Eda.

“Amity wanted to talk things over as soon as she could,” Eda said, simply.

“Without me?” Luz looked at Amity, brows furrowed.

“Luz…” 

“No, wait. You were talking about me.” Luz looked hurt, now, and angry. “It’s not just that you didn’t wait for me. You wanted to talk about me while I wasn’t here. Behind my back.”

“It’s not like that…” Amity was wringing her hands.

“Why?” Luz’s head snapped around to face Eda. “What’s _‘Luz or nothing’_?”

“It’s okay, kid,” Eda said in a calm voice. “We weren’t going to be keeping anything from you. Go on, Amity. She needs to know.”

Amity stared at Luz, torn in indecision.

“Amity?” There was anger and frustration in Luz’s voice, but there was concern too. “What happened? If it’s about me, I have to know. Please.”

Amity looked over at Eda, hoping for support, but received only a shrug in return. “Cat’s out of the bag, kid.”

Impulsively, in just a couple of quick strides, Amity closed the distance between her and Luz, taking both of the young human’s hands into her own. She looked down at them for a moment before hunching her shoulders and staring up into Luz’s eyes.

“Just… just promise me you won’t do anything?”

“What? Amity, I…”

“It’s too dangerous. You can’t jump into this.”

Luz took a deep breath and squeezed Amity’s hands in return. “Slow down. The Emperor wants me for something. Just tell me.”

Amity looked away, as if not seeing Luz’s face would help. Her words came out in a rush. “You didn’t fully destroy the portal that day, Luz. The Emperor has it, and he’s using it to build another portal – a huge one – I don’t know where to. But he can’t make it work without the right power source. He knows where it is, but no native of the Boiling Isles can get it – the magic around it is too strong. He wants me to trick you into getting it for him.”

“The portal still works? Could it reach my home?” The excitement in Luz’s voice was bubbling over.

“Kikimora said it could,” Amity said reluctantly, “but I don’t know if that’s the truth, Luz. They don’t want it to get to your realm though – I know that for sure. They need it for the Day of Unity, whatever that is.”

“But this power source… it’s needed to make the portal work? So it could be useful for us?”

“I don’t know!”

“But more importantly…” Luz sounded like she was thinking out loud now. “Belos needs it. If we take it… hide it from him… that would stop him dead.”

“But… no… We don’t need to. Without you, he can’t get to it. It’s safe where it is.”

Luz had pulled her hands free in her excitement, her need to gesticulate. “For how long? I bet he could build a robot or something that could reach it. Or create some kind of… I don’t know… anti-magic barrier or something. We don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“If you try to get it, they’ll be waiting for you! It’s a trap! It’s a trap that I’m part of!” Amity’s voice was rising – this was just as bad as she had imagined.

“Ah, but it’s only a trap if we don’t know it’s a trap!”

“Luz, please listen to me…”

“We know it’s a trap! We’ll be ready for them. We’ll find a way to escape. I’ve fought Belos before, and won. We can do it again.”

“No! No – it won’t work like that. You’ll be caught, and then they’ll have the last part they need for the Day of Unity, and they’ll have you. I can’t let that happen! I can’t be responsible for that!”

“You won’t be!” Luz said confidently. “Where is it, Amity?”

“I can’t…”

“Come on, Amity – where is it?”

“No!”

It was too much. She couldn’t take it anymore. Luz was blocking the way to the door, and the feeling of being trapped, the claustrophobic sense of the walls closing in overpowered her. She turned and fled through the only other exit – into the dim hallway of the Owl House. Amity had no idea where she was running, only that she had to get out.

But Luz had other ideas.

“Amity, wait!”

Amity had never been beyond the living room in previous visits to the Owl House. She had no idea which way was out. She turned left into the hall, then took the next available turn - a sharp right, which led her straight up a flight of stairs. Another hallway.

Luz’s footsteps were loud on the stairs behind her.

A doorway – clearly the bathroom, by the sign on the door.

“Amity!”

Another doorway. In desperation, Amity plunged through this one, stopping dead at the sight in front of her. She might have thought it was a storeroom, were it not for the sleeping bag and pillow laid out in the middle of the floor – the bag with its family portrait propped beside it. This had to be Luz’s bedroom. She spun around, ready to flee back into the hallway, but it was too late. Luz was in the doorway, arms spread to block the way out.

“Amity…” the human was breathing hard, in excitement or exertion.

“Just let me go!”

“No! Why won’t you tell me, Amity? This could be the way to beat Belos! It could be my way home!”

“I knew you’d do this! That you’d jump into danger without thinking!”

“So you were going to hide it from me?”

“Yes!”

“Why? Do you think I’m too stupid to think this through?” Luz’s face was flushed. “Or do you think I’m too fragile? That a fragile human like me wouldn’t stand a chance against Belos?”

“No! That’s not it!” Her voice was cracking. Luz’s anger was more than she could handle. Every word felt like a blow. Her defences were crumbling.

“Then what? What is it, Amity?”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t let the Emperor get you. He’s terrible. He’d do terrible…”

“That’s my risk to take! Why do you care?!”

And in this moment, all control was stripped away. The truth was the only thing inside her, and it burst forth with all the force of an explosion.

“ _Because I love you!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was a doozy to write! Hope you enjoyed! Do leave me a comment - nothing fuels my motivation-meter like hearing from you wonderful people.
> 
> Now we're in it!


	14. Truth and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity faces the consequences of her actions.
> 
> That's it. I'm not going to spoil this one. Just give it a read - it's only 6k words. It's worth it, I promise. <3

“ _Because I love you!_ ”

The words rang between them. The power of the declaration felt as if it should be resounding off the walls, but in Luz’s storeroom-bedroom the sound fell flat against the piles of chests and boxes. Instead of echoes, there was a brimming silence.

Luz stood frozen in the doorway, her arms spread, barring escape. Her hair was rumpled and a sheen of sweat stood out on her forehead - testament to the effort made to get back to the Owl House, and then to pursue Amity in the witch’s fruitless attempt to run. Her chest heaved - with effort or emotion, Amity wasn’t sure - but her cheeks were flushed and her dark eyes bright, heated by the vigour of their argument. Some distant part of Amity’s brain that wasn’t standing back and screaming in horror noted that Luz had never been more attractive than she was in this moment.

The human stared at her, her mouth fallen slightly open in surprise, train of thought utterly derailed. “Whuh?”

_Oh no._

Amity’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, but the words were out there now.

 _Oh no! This wasn’t how this was supposed to go!_ When Willow had suggested ‘doing’ something, this could not be what she had in mind!

Luz’s arms fell to her sides and she straightened up, still with a look of absolute perplexity on her face. Her voice was very soft. “What?”

“No!” The overwhelm was instantaneous and complete. She couldn’t be here. She couldn’t do this. Everything was crashing down around her. Amity snatched a glance over her shoulder, her subconscious doing the calculations for her in a heartbeat - would jumping out of the window be a workable escape route? No. Too many unknowns.

Only one option left. 

With an explosive force honed on the grudgby field, Amity charged, shouldered Luz out of the doorway, and accelerated down the hallway and back down the stairs, her boots hammering on the wooden steps.

Luz, winded by the tackle, could only croak after her. “Amity!”

Amity ignored her. She had to get out. Now. This time she knew the way. She sped past the archway that led into the living room, registering a half-second view of Lilith and Eda’s surprised faces, before she spun left into the kitchen, to be rewarded by the blessed sight of the back door she had been praying into existence. No Hooty to get in her way back here.

The door was unlatched and flung open in a second, and then she was out, into the open and skirting the cliff edge to get back into the forest.

Behind her there was a distant shout, Luz’s voice again. “Amity!”

She didn’t look back. Couldn’t look back. The trees closed in around her. She only stopped running when she no longer had breath to take another step, the air too cold in her lungs. Then she collapsed, falling sideways into a broad trunk that supported her on the way to the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her folded arms.

_Stupid! She was so stupid!_

Her fingers curled into claws that dragged into her scalp, pulling her head down even further. Why was she like this?!

A soft, insistent beeping filled her ears - the alert that someone was calling her scroll. She raised her head enough to see the magical device summoned into existence with the movement of one weary hand, registered that it was Luz who was calling, and dismissed the call a second later.

There was a pause. Then the same gentle beeping as Luz’s image appeared on the scroll once more - ‘call incoming’. Amity dismissed it again with a fierce swipe of her hand. Another pause, during which Amity let her head fall back onto her knees, only to look up again at the chime that indicated a received text message. It appeared automatically on the scroll’s surface, and Amity read it before it could be dismissed. _Amity, please pick up._

With a groan of frustration, Amity flicked the scroll into silent mode and sent it back into the ether. How could she ever face Luz again? Who confesses their love in the middle of a heated argument? Who throws that into the face of the person they care most about? 

Because that was the problem. She hadn’t dared to admit it before. Not even in her most hopeful and private moments. Even in the stillness of her own heart Amity had never had the courage to shape those words. Because they represented something too big. That unspoken dream, if it were to collapse, would take the world with it. So it had always been better not to approach it. Dodge it. Minimise it. But all those efforts could not be enough. Could never be enough.

She knew it had been the unvarnished truth as soon as it came out of her mouth. Yes. She loved Luz. It wasn’t just some little crush. It wasn’t just some offhand daydream. She knew all about those feelings. How she felt about Luz was more like being swallowed by a tidal wave. She had been knocked over and bowled along, no idea which way was up anymore. The words were out there now. The dream was spoken. And she couldn’t deny it. This was love. 

And it was too much. She wouldn’t blame Luz if the human girl wanted to run a mile after that. Who starts with ‘I love you’? She had no idea if Luz felt even a fraction of what she felt. She had no idea if Luz even liked girls. If she even liked anyone. Amity had been brought up with the strong expectation that feelings were things you kept to yourself. Feelings were weaknesses waiting to happen. But it was more than that, somehow. It wasn’t just poor tactical judgement to let people know how you felt, it was uncouth. It was boorish. Nobody wants to deal with your _mess_.

Her impromptu confession made her feel vulnerable, yes. It made her feel weak and humiliated. But at the same time it also made her feel… dirty. Like she had shown something in public that should never be shown. 

_What am I going to do?_

So wrapped up in her whirling thoughts was Amity that she didn’t notice she was no longer alone until the newcomer gave a deep sigh.

“This is why we don’t work with teenagers.”

Amity shot to her feet in a fraction of a second, but sank back down a moment later as her vision darkened and the world started spinning.

“And that is why we don’t skip breakfast.”

Something crinkly and soft dropped onto Amity’s head before falling into her lap – a bag of Hex Mix. She stared up, one hand pressed to the side of her head, one eye squinted closed. The distinctive owl mask and white robes of the Watcher swam into focus. She sighed and let herself fall back onto the tree trunk behind her. Sure. It may as well get worse.

“Fainting isn’t a good look, Miss Blight. Eat.”

Amity picked up the Hex Mix reluctantly. “Was there any part of my morning you didn’t see?”

“I’m the Watcher.”

That sounded very much like a ‘no’.

The Watcher lowered themselves onto a fallen log opposite and leaned forward, folding their arms over their knees.

“I don’t need to know all the details. But I do need to know if you’re compromised.” Their voice was curiously gentle.

Amity studied the white-robed figure, wishing once again that she could see through that concealing mask. This moment should have felt dangerous, but somehow it didn’t. She grabbed a handful of Hex Mix and chewed reflectively.

“Well?” The Watcher didn’t sound impatient, just persistent.

Amity swallowed her mouthful and tried to get her thoughts in order. “I’m not compromised. It was an argument. A fight. With Luz. We disagreed about something. Kikimora wants…” she broke off, suddenly unsure if she was allowed to continue. Was information from Kikimora need to know as well? Would she be in trouble for sharing this with the Watcher?

The Watcher nodded, understanding the unasked question. “I am part of the Emperor’s inner circle. I know what Kikimora knows.”

“Then you know she asked me to persuade Luz to retrieve a certain something so the Emperor can use it. My first try at that conversation didn’t go well.” It was all strictly accurate.

“Do you think she can be persuaded?”

“Yes.” Also strictly accurate, although she wished it wasn’t. “But it may take a little while to make it happen. I’m not sure how I’m going to come at this again.”

“Arguing with friends can be hard.” The Watcher’s voice was still as flat as ever. “Teenagers have so many emotions. I don’t miss it.”

Amity didn’t try to reply. 

“I advise you to get over this misstep soon, Miss Blight. We’re on a tight deadline.”

“I understand.” Amity paused a moment before taking the plunge. “Will you tell the Emperor about this?”

“About what? An adolescent disagreement? He doesn’t need to be troubled with such things.”

“Thank you.”

The Watcher merely nodded, rose to their feet and swept one hand through a spell circle of sizzling light blue. A flash of blue light forced Amity to close her eyes against the glare, and when she reopened them the Watcher was gone.

What next? Returning to the Owl House was unthinkable. Going to school? Just as bad. For a moment the idea of heading to the library blossomed in Amity’s mind, but then she remembered her hiding place there wasn’t such a secret anymore. Something tightened in her chest as she realized that there was literally no place in the whole Boiling Isles where her privacy was protected. The words she wrote in her diary all those months ago came back to her with biting force. _I wish I had somewhere to go._

Home. It would have to be home. At least Mom and Dad seemed to have stopped bursting into her room since the Emperor’s insistence on the secrecy of her work at the Owl House. It would have to do. But for now, for a moment at least, she stayed. She stayed until she had eaten every last scrap of the Hex Mix and folded the empty packet neatly in her pocket. She stayed until her breath was steady and she felt strength in her limbs again. Only then did she start the walk home.

Step by reluctant step, Amity dragged herself back to the Manor and up into her room. For a second she considered barricading the door, but then realized how ridiculous that would be. Sitting down on the end of her bed, she hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and summoned her scroll. 2 more missed calls. 4 unopened messages. All from Luz. Her stomach flipped at the thought of reading the texts, but she couldn’t bring herself to delete them either. She just left them there, blinking and unopened. 

The weight of it all crashed down again, and Amity flung herself into her bed, burying herself under the covers as if she could shut out the world.

***

She stayed there for the rest of the day, pleading sickness when her mother came to her door to summon her to dinner. She didn’t look at the scroll again. Her brain warned her that this was foolishness – that there could be messages waiting there from the Watcher, or from Kikimora, and there would be consequences if she ignored such things. But that fear wasn’t powerful enough to counter the fierce self-loathing that gripped her at the thought of those unopened messages from Luz. All the idiotic decisions she’d made swirled around her head: the fact she’d run from her, the fact that she’d been stupid and selfish enough to unload her feelings on her best friend in the world, the fact she’d done that in the middle of the first serious argument they’d had since becoming friends.

And the worst thing was, her thoughts about the argument itself hadn’t changed. She could have wished things didn’t get so heated. She could have wished to have chosen her words better. But not telling Luz in the first place, refusing to allow her to give herself up to the Emperor: that was the _right_ thing to have done. And she would do it again.

She lay there, staring at the wall, staring at the poster that still sat there, next to her bed. ‘Join the Emperor’s Coven TODAY!’ She couldn’t even take it down. It had to stay, part of the role she was playing. A lie, like everything else in this house.

Sometime after dinner there was a knock at the door, followed after a respectful pause by it opening just enough to admit Edric’s head, poking around the doorframe. 

“Are you ok? I thought we were just pretending you were sick, not manifesting it! Although,” he paused, meditatively, “I would have expected to find you in the bathroom if we had _actually_ manifested anything.”

“I’m fine. Just... can you... not? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ed frowned. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

She rolled over, turning her back. “Just go away. Please.”

There was a silence, the tension building until she was about ready to snap and truly shout, before a tiny squeak and thud indicated the door had been closed again. 

The night stretched out before her, long and desolate and empty.

***

The next day, Amity hauled herself out of bed early. She knew she couldn’t hide in bed today. The thought of being at school, where she might have to face Luz had been eased into the position of the lesser fear, given the looming pressure from Belos and his followers. Hiding away in her room when she had been warned she was on a tight deadline for the Emperor’s most important project would be a red flag the Watcher couldn’t ignore. She didn’t have a choice.

Breakfast was a chore, but given how ravenously hungry she was, it was a chore that had to be borne. She ate quickly and silently, aware of the watchful eyes of her parents, knowing they were noting her sudden good behaviour. Ed and Em were watching too, but there was no animosity there. Every time she looked up, she was hit by the concerned frown etched into Em’s face. She had really worried them this time.

The twins waited until they were on the way to school, out of sight of the house, before broaching the quiet.

“Can you talk about it? What happened yesterday?” Em asked.

Amity shrugged, doing her best to tamp down the feelings that immediately surged at the question. “It didn’t go well. I had a fight with Luz.”

“Oh.” The twins spoke in unison, their voices harmonising the shared emotion.

“I’m sorry, Mittens.” That was Em. 

Quiet descended once again, as the twins digested the implications of Amity’s statement.

“Can you fix it?” Ed asked softly.

Amity shrugged again, not trusting herself to speak out loud.

“Oh Amity.” Em sounded genuinely sorry. A beat. “But you know that Luz really likes you, right? Even if you had a fight, she’s not the kind of person to hold it against you.”

Amity ducked her head, willing herself not to let the tears fall. “I don’t know. I may have messed it up this time.”

“Impossible,” Ed said airily. “Luz chased after you even when you were absolutely doing your best to scare her off. She’ll come around.”

For a moment, Amity weighed the pros and cons of actually having this conversation, laying out the reasons why Luz may not want to speak to her anymore, but what would be the point? Who would she be trying to persuade?

“Yeah,” she said, finally. “Sure.”

Ed gave her a sharp look, clearly hearing the lack of conviction in her voice, but didn’t call her out on it. They were nearing the edge of Bonesborough, and the school’s soaring frontage was already in sight. Perhaps the prospect of having an argument in front of the whole town dissuaded him from taking things further.

They were at the foot of the front steps, early enough to have avoided the crowds that would form just before the bell, when Em held out a hand in front of them, bringing them to a stop.

“Come find us if you need to, ok?” she said.

“Hang on in there, Mittens,” Ed added, giving her a friendly bump on the shoulder as he passed. “Catch you later.”

Amity watched miserably as the twins disappeared up the steps, leaving her alone. She stood, gazing up at the imposing facade, feeling in her very bones the weight of what might face her inside.

“Amity!”

She whirled, fearing the worst, but it wasn’t Luz waving at her from across the street but Willow and Gus. She summoned up an approximation of a smile and waved back. Willow grinned brightly at her, and the pair of them hurried across to where Amity was waiting.

“How are you feeling?” Willow asked immediately. “Yesterday Ed said you were quite… er… under the weather.”

“I’m fine. Truthfully, I wasn’t sick. Just needed the day off.”

Gus nodded wisely. “We thought that might be it. I’m not sure someone could survive the symptoms Edric was describing.”

Amity turned away, scanning their surroundings to find any trace of Luz. Nothing. She had to ask.

“Have you seen Luz?” 

“Hmm?” Willow raised an eyebrow, before looking around just as Amity had done. “Nope. Not since yesterday. But I’m sure she’ll be here. You know how much she loves school.”

“Yeah…”

“Come on,” put in Gus, starting up the steps without waiting for the two girls. “Let’s get inside before the hordes arrive. I nearly got stepped on by a giant yesterday. Don’t want to tempt fate a second time.”

Amity hesitated, but was startled into motion when Willow tucked her hand under Amity’s elbow, settling them arm in arm as she started the climb up to the front gates. She shot Willow a surprised look, only to be met with a warm, wordless smile. 

They were a good fifteen minutes early, and the halls were relatively deserted. It made a pleasant change to be able to get to the lockers without having to fight through a mass of people. Walking to school with Ed and Em usually meant they were cutting it super fine to get to class on time, so this felt positively luxurious. Amity wished she’d been in the state of mind to enjoy it, but she was too busy looking around for any sign of Luz – even though she had no idea what she’d do even if she did spot the human approaching.

Willow released her arm once they reached her locker. “Hang on for me, ok? Just gotta get a couple of things before first period.”

She tickled the locker’s face, but strangely the creature didn’t open its jaws as it normally would, instead giving Willow what could only be described as a side-eye. 

“Huh? Let me try that again…” Willow reached out once again.

“Uh, Willow? Are you sure that’s _your_ …”

Amity reached out to draw Willow’s attention, distracted enough that she didn’t notice a segment of the lockers yawning open behind her. A hand emerged from the shadowed opening, and before Amity could so much as yelp, she had been grabbed by the arm and yanked bodily through the hidden door into the darkened space beyond. The lockers slammed back into position behind her, and her heart sank as she realised she was trapped.

***

“Get off me!” Amity shook her arm, trying to dislodge the grip of whoever had snatched her. She spun around, ready for a fight, only to instantly lose her words as completely as if she had been punched in the solar plexus.

“Sorry,” Luz said, a sheepish smile on her face. “I couldn’t think how else to stop you running.”

Amity’s arm fell limp in Luz’s grasp. “What… Where are we?”

Luz looked around as if seeing things for the first time. “Oh this? This is the Secret Room of Shortcuts!” Amity could hear the capital letters. “It’s magically hidden and protected. No one can see or hear in here without being invited, and it leads to doorways all over the school. Viney and the others showed me how to get in here back when I was in the detention track.”

She must have misread Amity’s blank look because she rushed to explain. “Not that they’re here now. Viney said she’d let me have free rein this morning and would keep the others out. She’s really cool.”

There was a silence.

“Um,” Luz began. “I guess… you didn’t read my texts.”

Amity shook her head.

“Yeah. I get that. It’s better to talk in person, anyway. Look… I’m probably going to do this wrong, or start in the wrong place or something, but anyway…” she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for yesterday.”

Amity gaped at her.

“You’d just gone through all that, faced the Emperor again, and I know awful how that can be… and then I got excited and got all up in your face. Of course that’d be too much. So… I’m sorry.”

“But I… I hid something from you. I went behind your back. You were right to be upset.” Amity wasn’t sure why she was arguing against Luz’s apology, but it felt necessary somehow.

“Yeah. I mean… yeah, that sucked. You shouldn’t have done that. We’re a team. We’re supposed to trust one another. But… I get why you did it. There was a lot going on there.”

Silence fell.

“So…” Luz started again. “We should… we should talk. About what you said. Yesterday.”

Amity flushed to the roots of her hair.

“Did you mean it?”

Amity nodded. There was no point denying it now.

“No one’s ever told me that before,” Luz said. “Well… except my Mom of course. My Mom tells me that a lot, actually, usually when I leave for school or just before bed, and of course there was Eda that time…” she cut herself off with an effort. “But not like. Not like that. Not like you meant it.”

Luz looked away. “No one’s ever felt that way about me. Back home… that wasn’t something that happened to people like me. So when you... It was a shock.”

“I’m sorry,” Amity whispered. “I threw that at you…”

Luz waved her free hand in a negating gesture. “No, that’s not…”

But Amity had to finish. “I threw something that big at you, and it was selfish, and I didn’t think about your feelings, and I…”

Amity came to an abrupt halt as Luz stepped forward into the remainder of her personal space and laid a finger on Amity’s lips. “No. Stop. I hadn’t finished.”

Amity froze, staring into Luz’s face just inches away.

“It was a shock. But Amity… I like you. I like you so much. I knew I wanted to know more about you all the way back at the Witches’ Covention, and I’ve liked you… Truthfully, I’ve liked you ever since I saw you reading to the children at the library. I knew there had to be something more than the front you were trying to hold in public, and that was it – my first glimpse of the real you. And the real you… Amity, the real you is amazing. Of course you’re beautiful, and you’re intelligent, and you’re talented, but any idiot can see that. That’s all on the outside. You couldn’t hide that if you wanted to. But the you that you hide is even more wonderful. She’s gentle, and caring, and has so much love… and that you trusted me enough to share that with me? It means so much.”

Luz’s words had been coming faster and faster as she went on. She stopped to take a gulp of air. 

“I never thought you would like me the same way. That doesn’t happen… doesn’t happen to people like me.”

She stopped again, more deliberately this time, and took her finger from Amity’s lips, where it had rested all this time. Her hand pulled back, holding steady in the space between them. She glanced down at the hand that was still wrapped around Amity’s arm, and although the grip loosened, she didn’t remove it, resting her fingers lightly on the crook of Amity’s elbow.

Amity blinked. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Was this really happening? “You… you like girls?”

Luz nodded. “Yes. I like girls.” She thought for a second. “And guys. And probably all kinds of other folks too. I’m an equal opportunities liker. I’ve had a few crushes.”

“And you like… me.”

“Yes. I know you said ‘love’, and that might be a bit early for me, but…” Again, Luz dragged herself to a halt. “Yes. I like you. I like-like you. You’re beautiful, and you’re caring, and you’re… oh my goodness, just so brave.” Luz smiled, helplessly. “How could I not like you?”

It felt as if the world had stopped. Amity felt light-headed. Luz’s warm brown eyes stared deep into her own, searching. The fingers of Luz’s right hand left their place at her elbow and traced up her arm, resting on her shoulder. 

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Amity felt her jaw drop and her breath speed up. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice scratchy in the quiet. “Please.”

Moving slowly, Luz raised her left hand, tracing it across Amity’s cheekbone to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The hand slid into Amity’s hair and gently pulled her forward into a kiss. Their lips met – so soft – and Luz’s other hand came up to cup Amity’s cheek.

For a second Amity could do nothing but stand, frozen, and let herself be kissed. But then something snapped, some restraint she didn’t know she’d been holding deep in the heart of her, and her hands reached out, circling Luz’s waist and pulling her close.

The kiss ended, their lips parted, but the embrace remained. Amity was smiling, more broadly perhaps than she had ever smiled before, and Luz chuckled, leaning their foreheads together as her right hand continued to stroke across Amity’s cheek.

“That was… that was… wow.” Amity giggled. There weren’t words for this feeling.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that.” Luz pulled her head back so she could make eye contact again, a hint of nervousness in her expression. “Was it okay? I’ve never…”

She was interrupted by Amity’s laugh and a sharp tug as the witch pulled her into another kiss, longer and deeper this time.

“It was perfect,” Amity said breathlessly when they finally parted. “You’re perfect.”

“I seriously doubt that,” Luz said with a wide grin. “I… um… I’m not sure what we do next.”

“Next?”

“Well… we’re at school. And there’s still… you know… _everything_ going on. We need to decide what we do with Belos’ instructions. We need to talk all that through. And I just want to stay here and kiss you some more.”

Amity laughed again and lifted a hand to trace around the curve of Luz’s round ear, grinning wider at the shiver that ran through the human at her touch. “I want that too. But… but you’re right. We can’t stay here forever, even if we want to.”

She released Luz and stepped back, summoning her scroll to check the time. “Oh no. We’re half way through first period already. I’m never getting that top student badge back.”

“At least it was for a good cause, right?” Luz winked.

She laughed, despite herself. “The best.”

The human grinned back at her. “Well… I guess we should be good students and finish up school. Can you come to the Owl House afterwards? We can talk about all that big stuff.”

Amity thought for a moment. “Could I go home first? Ed and Em know what we’re doing – they worked it out by themselves, don’t give me that look – and they’re on board. I’d like to get their thoughts on what they might be able to do to help us, and then bring all that together when we talk things through.”

Luz nodded. “That makes sense. Okay.”

“Okay.” 

They looked at each other, both smiling like fools. It took an effort for Amity to shake herself out of the moment and take stock. She pulled the band out of her hair, preparing to straighten up the loose strands that had escaped over the last few minutes, but Luz reached out suddenly, grabbing her wrist. 

Amity looked at her curiously. “What?”

Luz blushed, visible even in the dim light. “I just… I’ve never seen you with it down before.”

“Oh.” Amity could feel the flush over her own cheeks, and looked down, suddenly bashful.

Luz reached up with her free hand, teasing out a strand of hair, combing it to one side, the better to see Amity’s face. “You are so beautiful, you know.” She said it almost wonderingly.

Amity felt like her heart had simultaneously stopped and melted. There were no words to reply, and she had to fight the urge to hide her face in her hands. 

“You’re not making this easy,” she said eventually, gently pulling free, and busying her hands retying her hair, trying not to look at Luz’s face. “We have to get back to class!”

She could hear the smile in Luz’s voice as the human straightened her uniform tunic. “I know. Sorry for being distracting.”

“You have no idea.” She closed the distance between them one last time, unable to resist the urge to embrace Luz just once more. She could feel Luz smiling into the kiss as their lips met.

***

The rest of the day went past in a kind of dream. Apart from lunch, the school schedule kept them apart, but Amity could no more concentrate on the lessons than she could fly around the ceiling. She did her best to look attentive and conscientious while her pen was busy doodling sketches of Luz, and her mind was stuck back in the Secret Room of Shortcuts.

Lunch was a new kind of trial. Both Amity and Luz knew they couldn’t publicly show anything of what had happened, and neither felt able to talk about it with their friends, but acting ‘normal’ was impossible. They were giggly and on edge, and Amity had to consciously stop herself reaching out to touch Luz’s hand more than once. 

Willow watched them with a knowing smile that said it all. As they had walked through the archway into the dining room Willow had leaned into Amity’s space and whispered in her ear, “She found you all right, then?” responding to Amity’s guilty look with a wink.

Gus on the other hand was either totally oblivious, or was an amazing actor. Amity genuinely had no idea which it might be.

Across the room, the strident voices of the ‘mean girl’ clique announced their presence, but as had become normal procedure over the last few weeks, Boscha and the others kept their distance. It seemed nothing was going to break into Amity’s happiness, if only just for this one day.

***

At the end of the day Amity lingered by the lockers, waiting for Luz. Willow and Gus arrived first, their paths converging as they emerged from the greenhouse and the illusions block respectively.

“Amity!” Gus waved as he jogged over. “Are you coming to the Owl House?” He leaned close to whisper conspiratorially. “We’ve made some real progress on the tunnels over the last few days. Eda’s going to be thrilled.”

“I’ll be there later,” Amity assured him. “Just have to go home for a bit first.”

Willow gave her a sympathetic look. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Willow more than anyone else had an inkling of what Blight home life was like.

Twenty minutes of light conversation passed, and the hallway was empty after the end-of-school rush. Still no sign of Luz.

Amity looked pointedly at the clock. “Has she gotten lost?”

Willow laughed. “You never know with Luz, but it’s probably more straightforward than that. Luz’s last class was potions. If concentrating in potions is tough normally, I think Luz’s more… distracted… frame of mind this afternoon didn’t help. Chances are she’s been kept late.”

Guilt prickled, but to be fair, Amity had been struggling to focus too. She scanned the hallways, and sure enough, five minutes later Luz appeared, trotting down from the potions block with her arms full of books.

“Guys! I’m so sorry. Miss Wildfallow kept me behind to sort ingredients. She said it didn’t make up for the destroyed cauldron, but at least it was a start…”

She caught Amity’s relieved smile, and grinned back. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Willow nudged Gus. “Eda’s at home, right? Let’s not hang around for Luz to sort her locker out. She can catch us up.” She gave Luz a meaningful look. “Would that be okay?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah. Of course. I’ll see you in a few!”

“Come on, Gus.” Willow started towards the doors and waved over her shoulder. “Catch you later, Amity.”

Gus watched after her with narrowed eyes, turned to stare at Amity and Luz, eyes flicking between the two of them, then shrugged and started after Willow. “Later, guys!”

And then they were alone. Amity did a slow 360 turn, checking every inch of the hallway. When no stragglers were revealed she turned back to Luz, just in time to be caught in a hug that lifted her up and twirled her around and left her laughing out loud.

“I missed you,” Luz said into Amity’s hair, her breath tickling the witch’s neck.

“Put me down!” Amity demanded, but she was laughing as she said it. When she was back on solid ground she set her hands on Luz’s shoulders and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I missed you too. All afternoon, in fact.”

“You owe me twenty minutes of ingredient sorting. How were you able to distract me without even being in the same room?”

“Now you know what it feels like.” Amity grinned. “You have no idea how much you’ve been throwing me off my game ever since you walked through that stupid portal.”

Luz’s eyes were alight at the compliment, but her smile faded just a little. “The portal.”

Amity frowned. “I’m sorry – didn’t think. We’ve got a lot to talk about, still.”

“Yeah.” Luz ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah we do. Hey, I should catch up with the others. Don’t take too long at your house, okay? We’ll be waiting for you.”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Luz set her head on one side and smiled crookedly at her. “You better. But until then…” She stepped close and wrapped her in a long hug, that ended only when Luz pulled away and planted a kiss on Amity’s lips as she stepped back. “See you later.”

Amity could only smile foolishly and wave, as Luz set off towards the entrance at a run, flinging open the double doors and letting them slam behind her as she chased after Willow and Gus.

But that slam concealed another sound, closer. Amity whirled just in time to see the doors out to the grudgby practice field vibrating as if they had just closed. The smile dropped from her face and she sprinted to the exit, hauling the door open just in time to see a flash of pink disappearing around the nearest wall. 

Her heart hammered in her throat. Someone had seen them. Someone who had been out on the grudgby pitch. Someone committed to keeping an eye on Amity during school hours.

 _Boscha_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D
> 
> Less than a week again - couldn't help it. Got too excited about this one.
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr if y'all want. :) In the meantime, your comments and kudos lighten up these dark winter days, and I love each and every one of you. Lemme hear ya!


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha's feelings get in the way. The Blight Family makes a decision.
> 
> Also featuring: ANGST. tw: abusive parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have art! The wonderful @cutetanuki-chan on Tumblr drew this brilliant throne room scene from Chapter 7. Come take a look and give her some love: <https://kingofterrors.tumblr.com/post/643123582700077056/the-truth-will-set-you-free-art>

A glimpse was enough. Who else would be spying on her? And if Boscha had seen them, she needed to be stopped, before that information was delivered into the wrong hands.

It wasn’t a hard choice. Amity gave chase. The door slammed behind her as she sprinted out into the courtyard.

She skidded around the bend, and sure enough, some distance ahead, Boscha was running along the track that led to the grudgby pitch, her captain’s letterman jacket fluttering behind her.

“Boscha! Stop!” 

Boscha slowed just enough to look over her shoulder. But as soon as she recognized Amity, she turned back and accelerated, widening the distance between them in a matter of seconds, even as Amity redoubled her efforts to catch up.

It wasn’t much of a race. Amity hadn’t been playing grudgby competitively for months. It was only a couple of weeks since she’d had a full broken ankle. It would be fair to say she hadn’t been working on her cardio recently. Boscha was the captain of a premier team in the middle of a championship season. It showed. 

In her mind, Amity ran through every swear word she had ever heard as she willed her legs to move faster, her lungs to take in more air, but it was no good. Boscha was well ahead. Running fluently, the pink-haired witch disappeared into the stadium complex, with its changing rooms, its stores, its refreshment hall, all tucked under the rising heights of the stands. By the time Amity burst through the wooden gate into the centre of the complex, Boscha had vanished.

Amity gave way to the frustration boiling inside her, and just bellowed with all the remainder of her breath. “Boscha! Get out here!”

No reply. No reply, that is, apart from the loud whispers from the gaggle of Banshees players circled up in the centre of the pitch. To a witch they were staring at her with barely-disguised disdain.

“What?!” Amity rounded on them. “Where did she go?”

Cat stepped out from the group. “Why do you want to know, Amity? You don’t belong here anymore.”

“ _Where is she?!_ ” Amity roared. 

Cat shrank back in the face of Amity’s fury, but she was saved from replying by a voice ringing out from up in the stands. “Take five, ladies. Amity and I need to talk.”

Skara looked from Boscha to Amity and back again. “Are you sure? She seems pretty angry…”

Boscha huffed. “Just make yourselves scarce! I’ll be fine.”

Skara and Cat exchanged skeptical looks, but finally accepted their captain’s words with a shrug. They led Amelia and the couple of substitute players off the pitch and into the shelter of the Banshee’s changing room with only a few backward looks.

As they left, Boscha made her leisurely way down from the stands and out into the centre of the pitch where Amity waited.

“You’ve slowed down,” she noted with a sneer in her voice. “I can recommend a training regimen if you’d like.”

Amity bit back her first choice of response. Better at least to _try_ to solve this diplomatically.

“I don’t know what you saw…”

“Enough.” She wasn’t sneering now. Boscha’s voice was flat and angry. “I saw enough.”

Angry? Why was she angry? “You don’t need to tell anyone. Please don’t.”

“Too late. I’ve already told them.”

“Who?”

“Who do you think?” Boscha slashed her hand through the movements of a summoning circle and her scroll appeared in midair. A contact image showed on the display – Odalia Blight.

Amity felt her heart constrict. It was hard to breathe. She didn’t know what her mother would do with the news that her daughter was kissing the human she was supposed to be spying on, but it wouldn’t be anything good.

“Why?” Not that knowing would make it any better, but in the moment, she needed to know.

“I warned you!” Boscha hissed. “I wrote you a whole letter. You knew I would be watching. But no. You had to be an idiot.”

“You didn’t have to tell her!”

“You just don’t get how this works, do you?” Boscha shook her head in frustration. “ _Of course_ I had to tell her. You don’t get to suck face in a public hallway without people finding out at some point. And if my parents found out I’d been lying for you? Yeah… that wouldn’t end well. You made your own freaking bed, Amity. Now you get to lie in it.”

Amity looked around frantically. The Coven hadn’t managed to get their own observers inside the school, but who knew who might be watching out here? She couldn’t see anyone – the stands and pitch were deserted – but the risk was there. She needed to wrap this up quickly. But she had to ask.

“Why are you so angry about this?”

“Fuck, Amity.” Boscha rubbed a hand over her eyes. The anger was still there, churning under a surface that almost seemed despairing. “For an intelligent person you can be so stupid. Maybe you and Luz are made for each other after all. I did you a _favour_ back then – I kept your secret and I backed off. And then you just throw it away.” Her voice rose as the anger broke through. “And worse, you throw it away for… for that _human_. You didn’t just ditch us – you ditched us to make out with a fucking magic-less freak!”

She spun around and took out the sudden burst of fury on a nearby grudgby ball, kicking it so hard that it flew across the pitch and cracked a tile on the roof of the stadium.

“You could have had it all.” Boscha turned back, glaring fiercely. “You had it all. And then you decided you’d rather take slumming it to a whole new level. Well if you feel so _strongly_ , you can admit it to everyone. I’m done hiding your predilections. Or did you think you could hide it from your parents forever? Who knows… perhaps I’m doing you another favour?” 

Amity stared. There was no arguing with this. 

“Fuck you, Boscha.”

“Yeah. You too.” Boscha waved mockingly. “Good luck with your Mom!”

Amity bit back a pointless retort and turned her back. This was a lost cause. Time to go home – and see what she could do to fix this mess.

***

She half-walked, half-jogged, trying to cover the distance back to Blight Manor as quickly as possible. A semi-formed hope floated at the back of her mind, that perhaps Mom and Dad were at work and hadn’t had a chance to check their messages. Perhaps there was time to form some kind of argument, make some kind of defence before the confrontation happened. She had to hold onto something. It was that or let the dread that sat like a dead weight on her chest drag her into oblivion.

The house was quiet as she approached. She opened the front door as gently as possible, easing it back on its hinges, and paused on the threshold, every sense focused on the interior. There was no sound, no movement. Blight Manor was quiet as the grave.

She took one hesitant step into the entrance hallway, then another, rolling her foot from heel to toe to take the noise out of the footsteps. Still nothing. Then, when she was four steps into the house, it happened. The door slammed behind her, crashing into its frame, and there was the distinctive sound of a lock clicking home.

The noise was sudden and fierce enough to make her physically jump, and purely instinctively, Amity threw herself back towards the door, pulling on the handle. There was no reassurance to be had. The door was firmly locked.

“Amity.” Her father’s voice, deep and solemn, echoed from the study. “Come here.”

This was what she had come home to do, Amity tried to remind herself as she swallowed down the pointless urge to flee that was flooding her system. There was nowhere to go. Time to talk. She had done this before. She could do it again.

As she walked towards the study, her steps paused at the foot of the stairs, her senses pricked by some tiny movement. She looked up, to see Ed and Em watching through the wooden posts of the banisters, eyes wide. Em mouthed something to her, and she understood immediately. _Sorry. Scrolls confiscated_. Amity did her best to smile at her siblings, but from the look that Em returned, the shaky attempt didn’t do much to inspire confidence.

“Amity.” Alador allowed an edge of impatience into it this time, and Amity startled into motion again.

“I’m coming!”

As usual, a fire burned in the study’s grate, and Alador and Odalia stood waiting, one on either side of the fireplace. Their faces were schooled into blankly neutral expressions, but the jerkiness of the spell circle Odalia summoned to close the door behind her as Amity entered the room told her that the neutrality was being maintained at some cost. She forced herself into a similar stillness, working to quiet the tension that thrummed through her body.

“Mom. Dad.”

“Wait.” Alador’s word of command fell heavily into the quiet.

He reached into a deep pocket of his robes to retrieve a carved talisman of some kind. Turning, he slid it into the base of what Amity had always assumed to be a sculpture, sat on the end of the mantelpiece. The talisman clicked snugly into place, and she felt the wave of magical power that passed over the room like a soundless explosion. The air prickled, and Amity looked around nervously. What kind of field was this?

Alador turned back, and now the mask of neutrality slipped, and she could see the smouldering anger behind his normally stoic expression.

“Now we can talk.”

“This magic...?” Amity began. Her father interrupted immediately.

“It’s an anti-eavesdropping field. While it’s active, nothing in this room can be seen or heard from outside. Here at least, we can speak freely.”

Amity’s eyes widened. This was a protection against the Emperor’s surveillance. Could her parents be working against him? A hope she had long since abandoned flared to new life. Could she and her parents work together? Was there at least some common ground here?

Odalia stepped forward, a precise twitch of her fingers summoning her scroll into the air just in front of her. She turned it until it faced Amity, an image centred on the display. An image of Amity, wrapped in Luz’s arms, their lips pressed together in a kiss. It was a good photo, the analytical part of Amity’s mind told her unhelpfully. She looked happy in it. It would go well in her memories box.

Odalia set her head on one side in a parody of innocent curiosity, her eyes burning. “Well, dear? Would you care to explain?”

Amity looked from the picture to her mother’s face, and back again. Here, in her father’s study, the oppressive atmosphere of Blight Manor was at its heaviest. This house had been nothing but lies for her, for so long. Ever since she had been forced to cut ties with Willow, in fact. Her ‘friends’, her relationship with her parents, her motivation to do... well... anything. Everything was a lie. And recently, that had been taken to its furthest extreme. Her whole life, from her parents’ point of view, was a pretence. That picture was the only bit of truth in this whole mess. 

The urge to continue the lie was unspeakably strong. Every experience in her life shouted that this was the best way. Lying brings safety. It covers the bad things you shouldn’t show to the world. It hides the things about yourself that would make your parents ashamed. Retreating into the darkness is how you avoid pain and instability.

But in the face of that image... that truth... that house of lies couldn’t stand any longer. Luz’s care, her love... that was real. The love and warmth that characterized the people of the Owl House… that was real too. And she couldn’t pretend anymore. Something broke inside her.

“That’s me,” she said, looking her mother squarely in the eye. “And that’s Luz. The human. We’re kissing.”

Odalia looked taken aback, but only for a moment. She pressed on. “And can you tell us why you were pictured kissing the person you’re supposed to be working against?”

“It’s very simple, Mom.” Amity could feel her hands trembling by her sides, but she kept her chin high, her voice level. “I love her.”

The shock in the room was palpable. Both Odalia and Alador physically recoiled, their eyes wide. 

“What?” Odalia hissed.

“And she likes me. We care for each other. And I’m not ashamed of it, Mom.”

She stared at them, waiting, challenging. Her parents’ surprise, their lack of an immediate comeback, said it all. They had expected her to play the game. They had the picture, they must have suspected the truth she had just laid out for them. But they had expected to need to force it out of her. They had expected her to try to lie and twist and dissemble before finally being brought to bay. She had changed the script, and it had thrown them.

“You love her.” It sounded sarcastic in her father’s mouth. “So what does that mean for your mission for the Emperor? I find it hard to believe you can both _love_ someone and spy on them.”

And there it was. When one lie falls, they all fall - dominoes clattering into the dust. But that spark of hope was there. Alador was equipped to hide things from the Emperor - surely there was a chink in the armour here that could be used. They could be persuaded. They had to be.

“I’m not working for the Emperor, Dad. I’m working against him. Luz and the others at the Owl House, they’re working to bring him down. I have access to the castle, to the Emperor’s plans. I’m a double agent.” It sounded silly, saying it out loud – how could this be her actual life? But it was no game. “I know the truth about the Emperor. I think you do too. He’s evil. The things he’s been doing to innocent witches... You must know at least some of what he’s been doing. He needs to be stopped!”

“You stupid, naive child.” Alador’s face was contemptuous. “Of course we know. Belos’ rise to power began in my father’s time. Our family watched as his influence expanded, as his control tightened. We saw how he treated his enemies, and what he was willing to do to achieve his ends. We are one of the oldest and most powerful families on the Isles! We knew everything!”

Her father was advancing on her now, his finger stabbing down to punctuate his words. 

“Evil, you say. Evil is a word for simpletons. What is ‘evil’ when we’re talking about the balance of the world? Belos is ruthless. He’s ambitious. He’s powerful. Those are the words that matter. And when we recognised that in him - saw the threat that he presented - the Blights made a choice. We could stand against him, and see our influence destroyed. Or we could join our cause to his and rise with him.

“Our family is old, Amity. We have survived through these many years by understanding how power works. Belos is new - just one person. His power will die with him, and when he is gone, the Blight family will remain.”

Amity stared. She had never heard her father talk like this before. In this circle of protection his facade was thrown off as much as hers had been. Here at last was the truth.

“But... the things he’s done! He petrifies the people who don’t agree with him - hundreds of them! Kikimora talked about experiments in the castle... experiments on other witches! His power is based on torture and cruelty and pain! How can we sign on to that?!”

Alador shrugged. “That is the nature of power.”

“No! I refuse to believe that! Aren’t we better than that? Dad, you know that he’s threatened you too. You’re not an ally to him, you’re a pawn. You’re just another tool for him to use. Is that what you want?”

“For powerful people, everything is a negotiation.” Alador frowned at her. “Belos is powerful at the moment. Powerful enough that standing against him would be a death sentence. But that will pass, in time. For now we are safest joining our cause to his. We retain our influence and resources, and we let Belos think he is the one holding the reins. But the time will come when that changes once again.”

“But Dad...” Amity stepped forward, staring up into her father’s face, the passion of her argument overcoming Alador’s sheer physical presence. “What if that time is now? There must be so many people who hate what Belos is forcing on us. Even the kinds of magic we can learn are restricted! Eda and Lilith are just the start of the support we could raise up against him!”

A hollow laugh sounded from the corner of the room, where Odalia Blight had been watching this exchange. “Edalyn and Lilith Clawthorne? Those two feral idiots as the heart of your little resistance? Better cut our throats now and be done with it. And haven’t they lost their magic?”

“Yes, but...” Amity wracked her brains for the most persuasive way she could put it. “They’re clever, and they’re resourceful, and they know better than anyone what the Emperor is up to. And if you were involved - we could get half the Boiling Isles on our side!”

“You’re delusional,” Odalia spat. “We’ve seen what happens to rebellions. What, you think witches never thought to protest before? There’s a reason you don’t read about them in your history books. Fools. And now dead fools.”

Amity shook her head silently. She didn’t have a smart reply, but she felt the wrongness of this empty cynicism with her whole being. If only she could reach them! But her parents were utterly walled off. Their faces held the same distant mixture of anger and revulsion that they had shown from the beginning. It was like throwing pebbles against a fortress.

Odalia folded her arms imperiously. “You should know better, Amity. You would know better, if you hadn’t been blinded by this... this infatuation.” Her lip twisted in disgust.

“It’s not an infatuation!”

Alador stepped into her eyeline. “No matter. Your feelings could not be less important to me, if only your sense of duty had not been impaired. But here too you have failed us.

“In one thing at least, you’re correct. Belos is a threat to this family as he is to every witch on the Isles. We are safe only so long as our loyalty is beyond question. Before, the threat he presented to this family was oblique – unspoken. But since _your_ involvement,” – a finger jabbed into her shoulder – “that threat has been spelled out. The punishment for your misbehaviour would fall on all of us. That threat is not empty.”

Amity fell back in the face of this sudden burst of ire. “I’m sorry. But… I’m being careful. There’s something good I can do here, even if you don’t see it.”

Odalia laughed again. “Careful? If _Boscha_ could find out the truth I don’t think that care amounts to much, does it dear? And I dare say the Emperor would see through any of your protests that it’s all part of the plan.”

Amity looked down, her jaw clenched in frustration. There was no counter argument to that. If the Emperor were to see that image... But where did that leave her? A terrifying thought struck her, and her head snapped back up to stare at her parents. Her adrenaline spiked. Suddenly she was very aware of the layout of the room, the proximity of her parents, the positioning of the door.

“What are you going to do with me?” She tried to keep the shake out of her voice. Unsuccessfully.

“That’s the question, isn’t it,” Alador said heavily. “We must decide. You’ve made your position very clear, Amity. That at least makes things easier.”

“But until we decide,” Odalia added, “we can take no more risks. You will not leave the house. You will not speak to your... associates. And we will take your scroll.”

Leaving her a prisoner, passively waiting for whatever they decided to do. No. She had to get out now before the defences were fully up and she was caught like a rat in a trap.

“All right,” she said slowly, regretfully, and began to trace her hand through a spell circle. She saw the minute relaxation from both her parents at this indication of obedience. In this moment they thought they had won.

That was the opportunity she needed. She finished the circle, but instead of summoning her scroll, this magenta energy focused into a ball of flame, balanced in the palm of her hand. 

She hurled it, aiming at the pile of parchment neatly stacked on her father’s desk. It ignited immediately, and her mother’s shriek of surprise echoed through the room.

In the same instant, she turned, wrenched the door open and began to dash down the hallway. _Let the distraction be enough! Let it be enough!_

Two things happened at once.

Her mother’s voice sounded in her ears, panicky and shrill. “Sleep!”

At the same time she felt rather than saw a wave of magical power sweep over her, prickling on her skin. The awareness of the presence of magic was followed instantly by an overpowering weakness. Amity’s legs faltered and crumpled beneath her and she sprawled full length, her face smashing onto the hardwood floor. Her arms and legs no longer responded to her desperate attempts to move. 

Then that same weakness crept into her mind, slowing her thoughts, easing her eyelids closed, remorseless, however much she fought against it. The last thing she saw, her vision narrowed and darkening, was her mother’s face, bent down and peering into her own. 

Then black.

***

She woke to darkness.

Her head was pounding. A hand raised to her temple discovered grazed skin and a raised lump – testament to her collision with the floor.

She listened hard for a moment, straining her senses into the blackness. There was nothing. No sound, no glimpse of light. The air was cool and still. The floor beneath her was smooth and hard – stone. 

Tentatively, she drew a spell circle in the air, feeling a great rush of relief when the magic ignited, and a small magenta flame flickered on the end of one finger. The light showed her what she had already suspected – she was in the cellar. Wine racks stood against one wall, stacked with dusty bottles. Strange chests and barrels were scattered through the space. Clearly this wasn’t going to be a long-term prison, unless her parents intended to treat her very harshly indeed. She had been left in a heap in the corner – not so much as a pile of straw to rest on. But a prison it definitely was. There was one entrance into this place, and nothing but feet of earth on every side otherwise. Even her finest attempt at an abomination wouldn’t make headway on an escape route unless she was to be left here for days at least.

She crept up the steep stone steps to the door. Of course it would be locked, but she had to try.

It didn’t budge. Expected though the disappointment was, it hit hard. Amity sat back on the steps, resting her back against the cool stone wall, breathing deeply to keep the despair at bay.

She retreated back down, and settled herself in the same corner in which she had woken. At least she still had her magic. If it wasn’t enough to get her out of this place, at least she still had something of use. A person has to be conscious for their magical storage vault to be accessed. Her scroll was still her own.

Dismissing the flame with a quick flick of her wrist, Amity drew another spell circle, popping her scroll into existence. She paused for a second. What was she going to say? Who did she want to say it to?

‘Who’ at least was easy.

She checked the time – it had been two hours since she got home. Luz must be getting worried.

The call connected immediately.

“Amity!” Luz sounded relieved. “You’re late! Is everything okay?”

The sound of her voice was almost too much. Amity felt the tears gathering, but swallowed them back with an effort. “Luz… I need you to stay calm.”

“What’s going on? What’s happened?”

“I’m not going to make it to the Owl House tonight. My parents… my parents know about us. Someone took a picture.”

There was silence from the other end of the line.

“Luz?”

“What have they done?” Luz’s voice was low and grating, like she was forcing the words from between clenched teeth.

“They’ve locked me in. I don’t know… I don’t know what they’re planning to do. My Dad said he would need to ‘decide’. I’m… I’m scared, Luz.”

Luz’s sharp intake of breath sounded clearly through the connection. “Where are you? We’ll come and get you.”

Amity felt like her heart was being torn in two. That was the thing she most wanted to hear in the world, but at the same time, it terrified her. 

“Please be careful. Don’t do anything stupid. My parents are powerful, and they might be expecting you. I’m in the basement – there’s a door down from the kitchen.”

“I fought Belos. Your parents don’t scare me, Amity. I’m coming. Hang on, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Amity, te –”

A rattling at the door sent a shard of panic through her. “Luz, they’re coming in – I have to go.”

She swiped the scroll back into the ether just in time as the door swung open and a shaft of light spilled down into the gloom.

“Are you awake?” Odalia’s voice reverberated off the hard stone of the cellar.

Amity bit her lip. That didn’t merit a response.

A flash from the doorway, and then an explosion of light flared, sending shadows scattering into the corners of the room. Amity winced, shying away from the glare, so bright after the darkness.

“Good.” Odalia’s voice was brisk and businesslike. “Come up. Your father and I need to talk to you.”

There was a momentary temptation to refuse. To summon an abomination, perhaps, and fight it out. Amity wrestled the urge down. There was nothing to be gained by a last stand in this place. At least upstairs there was more chance of escape. She needed to wait for an opportunity.

She climbed the stairs obediently, shading her eyes against the harsh white light Odalia had summoned. Her mother stepped aside at the doorway, indicating Amity should walk in front of her. 

Amity looked around the empty kitchen. “Where are we going?”

“Your father’s waiting in the study.”

Of course. The little procession made its way back to where Alador waited, Amity acutely aware of how closely her mother was following. When they entered the room Odalia didn’t bother to close the door, but instead stood behind her, a hand tight on Amity’s shoulder, near enough for Amity to feel her mother’s breath on her neck.

Alador’s expression was solemn, his hands clasped behind his back. “Amity. The decision has been made.”

She remained silent, watching her father’s face.

“I would say you have made a grave mistake, but I fear it was no mistake. It was a choice you made in full knowledge, and of which you have not repented. You have turned against the teaching of this family, turned against the explicit instructions of myself and your mother. This cannot stand.”

Amity resisted the urge to duck her head, to cower in the face of her father’s displeasure. She kept her back straight, her head held high. Boscha, in her awful way, had been right. Amity had made this bed. Time to lie in it.

“If you had only betrayed us, that would be one thing, but you have not only harmed us. You betrayed our leader, the Emperor himself. Your crimes are greater than this family can bear.”

She frowned. Alador wasn’t talking to her anymore. He wasn’t even looking at her. He was staring straight ahead, reciting, as if off a script. This wasn’t for her – this was for a different audience. Her blood ran cold.

“What are you doing?” She would have stepped forward, but her mother’s firm hand on her shoulder held her fast.

“You are a traitor. Behind our backs you have been knowingly working against our rightful and righteous leader.”

“Dad…”

“You deserve his punishment.”

“Dad, please don’t do this.”

“Emperor Belos in his wisdom will deliver justice.”

“I’m your daughter!” Amity turned as much as she could, still held tightly, to see her mother’s face. “Mom! Please!”

Now Alador looked at his daughter. “This gives us no pleasure, Amity. You had such potential. Your siblings have always been willful and difficult, but you were always the good one. I don’t know how things went so wrong. But you can’t be allowed to endanger this family any longer.”

All around the room there was a sizzling of magical circles, and half a dozen Emperor’s Coven soldiers stepped out from the invisibility fields that had concealed them.

“Belos teaches the need for sacrifice. This is ours. Amity, you are no longer a Blight. You are cut off from us, and we give you freely to the Emperor for his judgement. I doubt we will meet again.”

Behind her, two soldiers gripped Amity’s arms, twisting them behind her back. There was a clink, and the chill of cold metal as shackles closed around her wrists. 

Her mother leaned forward, hand still on her shoulder, to whisper directly into her ear. “You brought this on yourself. A fitting reward for all your little rebellions.”

Then she was gone, turning away to take her place at her husband’s side.

Amity didn’t watch, was barely aware of her surroundings as the despair set in. Her heart physically hurt. The soldiers wrenched on her arms, propelled her step by stumbling step out of the house and into the yard where a cart waited, a distinctive barred cage rising from the cart bed. 

She didn’t look up as another figure moved to stand in front of her, the swirling white of Coven robes filling her blurred vision.

“The Emperor will not be pleased,” said the Watcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I told y'all that this was an angst fic, did you believe me? Do you now? 
> 
> BUT
> 
> I only put our faves through horrible stuff in order to end up somewhere better. Hang in there. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the new subs and bookmarks - welcome to new readers! Great to have you! Let me know how you're getting on! I cannot even begin to tell you the burst of joy I get when I get a comment notif in my inbox. Even just a couple of words lights up my day - so thank you so much to everyone who's dropped comments and kudos. Love you.
> 
> Just posted up my meta post about the Blight Parents. All the details I couldn't include in the fic without getting super self-indulgent. <https://kingofterrors.tumblr.com/post/643692021772599296/toh-meta-the-blight-parents>


	16. Self-Indulgent Side-Scene 1: Odalia Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep POV third person is a great voice in which to write a story, but every so often you get to a point where your POV character is unconscious, and you just really want to see them through somebody else's eyes. 
> 
> So here is Self-Indulgent Side-Scene 1 (there may be others in the course of this story - I'll leave the door open as far as that goes). Welcome to twenty minutes in the head of Mrs Odalia Blight.

They always run. That was rule number one for the Hunters of the Emperor’s Coven. It was drummed into the new recruits from their first days in the Coven, and with just a few hunts under their belts they saw the truth of it in the field. Wild Witches don’t stick around to negotiate, or to fight. They run. They always run.

Odalia just never thought it would be her own daughter.

Worse, she nearly made it. The burning papers showered her in sparks, and she was distracted long enough for Amity to be out of the room and well down the hall before Odalia gave chase. The Emperor’s Coven training came to the fore once again, and not for the first time, Odalia gave thanks to the Titan that she was well practiced with all varieties of magic. The golden circle of the sleep enchantment was released to fly down the hallway as soon as she was through the doorway.

She watched with satisfaction as the spell swept over Amity, and the girl crumpled as if someone had just cut her legs out from under her. Enchantment magic wasn’t her strongest ability set, but it was good enough for this. Chasing was no longer necessary. She strode the rest of the way to where her daughter lay, and bent to assess the efficacy of the spell. Amity was still conscious, but not for long – her eyes blinking heavily, closing despite herself. A second later and the girl was fast asleep.

Odalia straightened up and stood, regarding Amity for a moment. She looked younger like this, her face relaxed in sleep – vulnerable and innocent in a way she never did awake. For years now Amity had been a closed book to her parents. Everything hidden behind a carefully-maintained wall of politeness. That was, until that fateful day the Emperor had chosen to elevate the girl to a position of exceptional trust. Then they had seen Amity’s true face soon enough: all sly jabs and disrespect. That should have been enough to warn them that something was amiss.

Alador emerged from the study, brushing ash and embers from the deep purple of his official robes, his expression more exasperated than concerned.

“Did you stop her?”

“Naturally.” She didn’t try to keep the pride from her voice. Alador was a powerful enough witch, but his magic was limited. Hers was not.

Her husband came to join her. He sighed deeply as he stared down at their fallen daughter. “What now?”

It was a rhetorical question, of course, but this was no time to hold back. There was no guarantee that Alador would do the right thing if left to his own devices. His laissez-faire attitude with the children had done enough damage in the past. The twins were proof enough of that.

“The spell won’t last for ever. First we need to make sure she won’t run again,” she said.

Alador sighed again. “The basement? I don’t think even I could summon an abomination powerful enough to get out of there by force alone.”

“What are you doing?!”

The exclamation rang out from the staircase, and Odalia looked up to see Emira standing halfway up the stairs, staring with horror at the scene below. Edric was a little further behind, his hand outstretched as if trying to pull his twin back.

“What have you done to her?!” Emira’s voice was shrill, uncontrolled.

“Amity’s fine. She’s just asleep,” Alador said calmly.

“She’s bleeding!”

Odalia took a second look at the sleeping girl, and noticed that Emira was correct. Blood was oozing from a graze on Amity’s forehead. She must have hit it when she fell. 

“It’s nothing,” Odalia said. “A graze. You know how cuts on the head are. She’s fine.”

Emira took another step down the stairs, ignoring Edric’s frantic grab at her arm. “What are you doing to her? Why is she unconscious? _What’s going on?!_ ”

“It’s none of your concern,” Alador said sternly, interposing himself between his wife and daughter. "This is a matter for adults. Emira, Edric – go to your rooms. Now.”

“You can’t expect us just to…”

Odalia drew herself up to her full height. They didn’t have time for this. “Emira,” she said, in a voice that made even Alador step to the side, “you will go to your room _now_. Unless you want to join her.” She waved a hand toward the supine figure of her youngest daughter.

“Em…,” Edric hissed. He scrambled forward and grabbed his sister by the shoulder, even as Emira locked furious glares with her mother, her eyes glassy with angry tears. He cast his parents an apologetic look. “We’re going. We’re going now. _Em_ …”

He dragged Emira backwards, step by step up the stairs until they had disappeared from view. Alador took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s only putting off the inevitable.”

“It’s an inevitable we can deal with later. We have more pressing concerns.” 

Without waiting for a response, Odalia prescribed a spell circle with a quick flick of her finger, and Amity was borne aloft by sweeping blue magical energy. “To the basement, then.”

“No.” Alador’s voice was flat. 

“No?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll carry her.” He stepped forward and took Amity into his arms. She was still small enough to be carried like that easily enough. The weight didn’t seem to trouble him.

Odalia shrugged. “As you wish. Hang on a moment.” Taking a clean handkerchief from her pocket, she wiped at the blood on Amity’s head. The cleaning was accomplished quickly, just a couple of wipes revealing a light graze that had already clotted. A lump was coming up beneath it. Amity would wake up with a headache. Nothing she didn’t deserve.

She led the way to the basement door and opened it to allow Alador access, carrying their daughter. She watched as he lay her gently down in the far corner, taking a moment to stroke her hair back from her face.

“Don’t dawdle Alador, for Titan’s sake,” Odalia urged. “Things could be happening. We need to talk.”

He turned his head enough to meet her eyes, then nodded, once. “We do.”

With the basement door safely locked, and the key tucked away, they returned to the safety of the study’s privacy field. Alador slumped into an armchair while Odalia stood, gazing into the flames dancing in the grate.

“We need to tell the Emperor.” There was no sense beating around the bush. They had to do this quickly and simply.

“There must be another way.” Alador wasn’t looking at her, his forehead resting on the heel of his hand as he stared at the floor.

“There is none.” Odalia gave him a piercing look. “He may already know what our misfit daughter has been up to. Our only chance is to approach him freely. If he comes for us there will be no coming back.”

Alador’s head rose slowly. “Odalia…”

“You know I’m right, Alador. Do you know what Belos does to traitors? To the accomplices of traitors? Because I do. I’ve seen it up close and very personal. I don’t want that for us. For you.” She paused for a moment, searching for an even stronger angle. “And if you and I are arrested as accomplices, what do you think happens to the twins? They’ll be suspected as well. The whole Blight line will end here and now.”

Alador’s whole demeanour slumped, his shoulders hunched, his brow furrowed in pain. That blow had found its mark. Now was the time to push her advantage.

“We sacrifice one for the good of the many. There’s no hope for Amity now – we’ve lost her. You heard her. She’s happy with her choice. She’s unrepentant. She will do nothing but bring danger to us all.” She looked away for a moment. “And you know she’s been working up to this. We’ve seen enough disrespect and rebelliousness in the last week or so to make clear what she thinks of us. _In love with_ a human indeed.”

Alador gave her a harrowed look. “What did we do wrong? I know the twins have their flaws, but I thought Amity was on the right course. She was attentive… obedient…”

Odalia’s lip curled. “The sad truth, Alador, is that I think she was good at pretending. Perhaps we should have kept a closer eye on her. A private tutor rather than being exposed to the bad element that still attends Hexside.” She shook her head, dismissing the thought. “No matter. What’s done is done. We must take swift action now if we are not to let her downfall take the rest of us with her. This is our one chance, imperfect and painful though it is. We will still be at risk. A double agent in our house is a hard thing to explain. We will be under close scrutiny. We must show ourselves to be beyond reproach.”

Alador buried his face in his hands, scrubbing his eyes. “We have no choice.”

“No, love.” Odalia closed the distance between them swiftly, rewarding this admission from her reluctant husband. She knelt beside him, taking his hands gently in her own. “We have no choice. Amity has forced us into this. We must take the one path open to us.”

“Then… you will contact Kikimora?”

Odalia shuddered. “I don’t think I could stand that. No, I will speak to the Watcher. They’ve been watching Amity closely – they will recognise the truth of what we have to tell them.”

“Then I will leave it to you.” Alador stood, and set a hand on the talisman powering the magical field. “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain wouldn't shut up at me until I wrote this. It shouldn't disturb the writing schedule for the main story - aiming for Saturday.
> 
> Until then, forgive me my self-indulgence, and see you soon. Love y'all.


	17. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has been abandoned to her fate. But what does the Emperor have planned?

The prison cart was not a comfortable ride. Whoever constructed it had put the absolute minimum thought into crucial design elements such as ‘suspension’ or ‘flexibility’. Every bump, every rock, every rut made itself known with juddering force through the whole body of the vehicle. The driver had surreptitiously brought along a cushion to blunt the worst of it, but Amity wasn’t so lucky. Propelled into the cage that made up the back of the cart, Amity had wedged herself into a corner, using hands still manacled behind her back to grip desperately onto the bars. The alternative was to be thrown in a new direction every time they rolled over a rock, which was distressingly often.

It didn’t help that they were moving fast - surely far faster than a cart like this had ever been designed to move. Yoked together at the front were not one but two pincer-weevils, urged on mercilessly by the cracking whip of the driver. Beside the cart rode the cadre of Coven soldiers who had been sent to make the arrest, each mounted on their own weevil. They were on edge - looking around nervously - and the atmosphere of unease was palpable.

Not that Amity was aware of any of this, at least not initially. Despair and heartbreak hit her like a sledgehammer, and for a while she was incapable of anything. Even tears were beyond her. She just... sat, eyes unfocused in a thousand-yard stare. In a single heartbeat everything had been taken from her. Family, hope, freedom, future... all wiped away in the blink of an eye. Her parents... her own parents had... 

The thought wouldn’t complete itself. She had tried to persuade them. To reach them. She had done her best, but her best just hadn’t been enough. That was all there was to it. A failure to the end. So much for her grand statement.

But little by little, she returned to herself. The relentless negative self-talk that had filled her mental space for so long, and echoed and redoubled in the emptiness of the sheer despair of this moment, was quieted. Not by any conscious effort of her own. She wasn’t capable of that. But like sunlight breaking through storm clouds, memories broke through. 

Willow’s inner self taking her hand, soft and sweet, tears in her eyes. “I think Willow should keep her memories of you. The good and the bad.”

Luz reaching out to her even as Grometheus reared up behind them. “That’s what friends do.”

Being wrapped in the longest, warmest hug she had ever experienced, there in the living room of the Owl House. A hug that meant forgiveness and welcome and acceptance all at once. 

Eda’s face as she handed her a cup of tea – full of concern and care, but also a deep pride in seeing this young witch face her fears.

Bantering with her friends as they walked up to the Owl House. Gus’s shock that she hadn’t visited the carnival. “Next time, you’re coming with us, and we’re gonna go on every single roller coaster. Twice.”

Emira’s quiet reassurance in the dark of her bedroom, nestled together under the sheets. “When you’re back, we’ll talk, yeah? Ed and I want to help.”

Luz’s finger on her lips, hidden away in the Secret Room of Shortcuts, the human’s face lit with a helpless smile. “But the ‘you’ that you hide is even more wonderful. She’s gentle, and caring, and has so much love…”

The truth washed through her soul, strong and sweet and sure even in the awfulness that surrounded her. 

_You are valued. You are loved. There are people out there who believe in you and will fight for you. You are not alone._

_Don’t give up._

Luz was on her way. There was still hope. 

Amity looked up, and looked around. There was still a fight to be had. She had to be ready. 

The Watcher was the one she thought of first. They were easy to spot among the squad of soldiers surrounding the cart, their golden mask standing out amidst the Coven uniforms. They were close by, directly level with Amity in fact, keeping pace with the cart. She couldn’t study the figure for long - at least, not if she was to keep herself stable in the wild rocking of the cart, since her back was pressed firmly against the bars - but she was immediately very aware of their presence, and their cool regard. They had been silent since their meeting outside the house. Amity wasn’t sure what she wanted or expected to her from them, but then of all the Emperor’s minions, the Watcher was the one she understood the least. In all their dealings the Watcher had never been less than an efficient and loyal servant of the Emperor - never a word or action out of place. But at the same time there had been moments when the Watcher seemed almost... kind. Could there be something there she could use?

She had almost worked up the courage to speak when an urgent voice sounded from the front of the column.

“Fliers sighted! Heading direct for the Manor.”

“Thorns!” The Watcher cursed softly, then spoke for the rest of the squad to hear. “Close up. Defensive formation.”

Luz! It had to be her, maybe with Eda, maybe Lilith too! Amity’s heart leapt. But her friends had no idea what they were flying towards. There had to be some way to warn them.

The soldiers had drawn close, three on either side, with the Watcher now standing on the driving platform at the front of the cart, watching the skies.

Keeping her movements as unobtrusive as possible, Amity twitched her fingers through the smallest summoning circle she had ever drawn, hoping the soldiers would be distracted by the approaching threat. They were, but not for long.

She gasped as a fierce electric shock ran up her arms - the manacles around her wrists constricting and flaring with magical power. Every head turned at the sound.

The Watcher regarded her for a long moment. “What did you think the chains were for?”

Amity didn’t reply, breathing hard against the pain.

“Don’t do that again. It gets worse.”

She looked away pointedly. It had been worth a try. 

The Watcher turned back to the squad. “Get ready! Shield in 3… 2…”

_Shield?_

“Now!”

Moving as one, the soldiers conjured magical circles in sizzling blue, sending them aloft to combine in the air above them, above the procession as a whole. The magic formed a translucent shield of blue, shimmering between the top of the prison cart and the forest canopy.

“Focus!” The Watcher hissed the words. 

As Amity watched, the shield changed in colour and consistency, taking on the dark purples and oranges of the forest floor and undergrowth, changing as they moved to match the ground beneath their feet. Anyone flying above would see nothing but the forest. The group was totally hidden.

Amity stumbled to her feet, still desperately holding onto the bars behind her for stability, but driven by the need to do something, anything. She craned her neck, staring directly up out of the cage, scanning the darkening purple haze of the sky. The sun had set maybe half an hour ago, and the world was still half-lit in the twilight. Above them something flashed. Something reflective, flying high in the air, had caught a ray of the last remaining light. 

Luz. It had to be. There was no time to form a plan. Amity acted from pure instinct. She took a deep breath, filled her lungs, and shouted with all the power she had, “LUZ!”

“Oh for…” The Watcher spun around, and Amity could feel the force of the glare that had to be hidden behind the featureless gold of the mask. “You just can’t make it easy for yourself, can you?”

The Watcher swept both arms through spell circles of pale blue, which they combined between their palms and sent arcing forward towards the young witch. The magical energy resolved into bands, dragging Amity to the floor of the cart and binding her there, securing her whole body, mouth included. She was pinioned on her back, unable to make a sound. 

She could still see though, and she fought pointlessly to move, to speak, to do anything at all as she watched the unmistakable shapes of two magical staffs and the three figures mounted on them, flying overhead. Hot tears ran down her temples, dampening hair that had long since escaped from its tie and now pooled beneath her head. The sense of despair and helplessness swirled in her chest, hot and heavy.

Beside the cart, one of the soldiers whispered to another. “Why hide from them? We could get them all at once, couldn’t we? Save some time?”

Unfortunately for him, the Watcher overheard. “Idiot!” they spat. “Did you miss what happened last time the human went on the offensive? A whole prison level’s worth of guards were neutralized. Kikimora herself had to back down. A squad of this size wouldn’t stand a chance, even with me here. Keep your trap shut and we might get out of here in one piece with the one we came to get. Or perhaps you want to be the first one to die on the business end of an ice spear.”

“Y-yes sir.”

The driver cracked his whip again, and the procession surged forward with fresh urgency. For another ten minutes at least they travelled in silence before the Watcher sighed in relief, apparently convinced that their protective camouflage had worked, and they were no longer at risk of being spotted or heard.

They turned to look at Amity, still held helpless by the magical bands. “I’m sorry,” they said softly. Amity didn’t look at them, just remained staring straight up at the purple of the sky. “That must be uncomfortable. I was hoping it wouldn’t be necessary.”

Now she did look at them, doing her utmost to convey her fury through her eyes alone.

The message came across loud and clear. “Don’t blame me,” the Watcher said, with an edge of defensiveness. “What did you think would happen?”

Amity continued her unblinking glare.

They looked for a second longer, then turned away. “Children…” they muttered under their breath. “Can’t put two thoughts together. Consequences aren’t just things that happen to other people, you know.”

Powerless as she was, unable to speak, let along to argue a point, Amity felt that small bloom of hope once again. The Watcher’s heart wasn’t in this. Perhaps they could still be reached. Perhaps…

On they rode, silent now in the gathering dark, and the Castle drew closer.

***

It was the lights of the outlying fortifications that snapped Amity out of her reverie. It was late now, and the entire Isles were wrapped in darkness. She hadn’t slept – exhaustion weighed on her, but the dread of what waited was too much to allow her to let go. Instead she had drifted in what felt like a waking dream, punctuated by the rattles and jolts of the cart bed to which she was so unceremoniously strapped.

But now the weevils’ feet pattered on well-laid stone, and torches flared around them as they rode towards the central keep of the Emperor’s Castle. From her prone position in the cart, Amity couldn’t see a lot, but the grinding of the drawbridge as it extended to meet them warned her that this journey would soon be coming to an end. Cold sweat prickled down her back. If the day had been bad so far, it was about to get so much worse.

“Well, well, well.”

Amity squeezed her eyes shut. Kikimora. Of course it was.

The tramp of boots around the cart signaled the squad dismounting. A key rattled in the lock of the cage door, and it opened with a squeak of hinges. Amity didn’t look. There was no point. She was still held immobile.

“Miss Blight. Such a change from our first meeting.” There was a little intake of breath, as Kikimora gave a theatrical gasp. “Such security! Was she such a fierce threat? Watcher, what occasioned this?”

“The Owl House rebels came within hearing distance. This one threatened to warn them.” The Watcher sounded almost sulky.

“Surely it’s no longer necessary? I think the Castle Guard might be able to handle one witchling without needing these extreme measures.”

“As you wish.” 

As suddenly as they had appeared, the magical bindings disappeared, and Amity used her elbows to push herself awkwardly up into a sitting position. Kikimora stood framed in the cage doorway, flanked on either side by burly Coven soldiers. The little demon smiled, all teeth. 

“Time for a slightly different tour tonight, young Blight.” She beckoned. “Out you come.”

Amity hesitated. Something about obediently following instructions in this place just sat wrong. Was she going to meekly walk to her own execution?

Kikimora clicked her tongue impatiently. “Would you feel better if we dragged you? We can do that, but it feels a little… gauche.”

“I’ll walk.” Her mouth was dry, and the words rasped in her throat.

“Splendid.” Kiki turned smartly to address the Watcher, stood nearby. “We’ll take her from here. You have things to do, I believe?”

The Watcher nodded, but the mask was still turned in Amity’s direction and she felt rather than saw the weight of their gaze. She slithered out of the cage on her stomach, feet first, not trusting her balance to step down as one normally would. No sooner were her feet on solid ground than she felt strong hands under either arm, and she was turned and held in place, a guard on each side.

“Take care of her,” the Watcher said.

Kiki raised her one visible eyebrow. “Naturally.”

“Well then.” The Watcher dipped their head in farewell and strode away without another word. Their absence sent a pang through Amity’s heart. There were no allies in this place, but the Watcher felt like the closest she might have had. Now she was truly alone.

She watched them go, but the moment was interrupted as Kikimora stepped forward and cleared her throat meaningfully.

“I confess, I’m a little excited. It’s not every day I get to introduce a guest to both the inner sanctum of the Emperor’s Coven and the… how shall I put this… _lower_ regions of the Castle. I think you’ll find the difference as striking as I do.” Kiki seemed positively delighted. “Follow me.”

She set off at her usual swift walk, and Amity was obliged to keep pace. The guards on either side weren’t exactly marching her, but they weren’t gentle either, and she was very aware that if at any point she stopped walking she would be dragged bodily. From their size she suspected her weight would offer very little difficulty to either of them. Kiki was as good as her word – they were heading for the lower regions of the castle. The lofty ceilings and decorated hallways of the public-facing areas gave way swiftly to bare walls and narrow passageways. The ceilings were lower, the lighting more sporadic, although the walls were still threaded by the pulsing veins that ran throughout the castle. Here however they were out in plain sight. The camouflage of metal piping that characterized the upper floors wasn’t necessary for the demons and witches who walked these hallways.

Down they went, always down. Stairway after stairway, until Amity lost count of how many flights they had descended. The atmosphere felt warm and close, worse the further they went. She knew the central keep of the castle stood like a lighthouse in the middle of the abyss of what had been the Titan’s chest, but at some point the stone of the keep’s walls gave way to bedrock. Were they beneath that point now? Were they so deep into the chest cavity that they were underground?

Finally Kikimora turned aside from where the stairs continued further down in a twisting spiral, and set out down a level hallway. She slowed her pace until she was strolling perhaps a couple of yards ahead.

“Welcome to your new home,” she said warmly. “You’ll be staying on this level. It is the one best suited to our needs, I think.”

Entrances opened off the hallway on either side – some hidden behind stout wooden doors, others open arches leading off into rooms or fresh corridors. Down one such passageway Amity caught a glimpse of serried ranks of cell doors, metal bars standing out starkly in the torchlight. Somewhere in the distance there was a scream, wavering in the air before drifting off into silence. Amity’s legs stopped working for a second. She stumbled, and would have fallen were it not for the tight grip on her arms keeping her upright. Kikimora noticed – Amity caught the backward glance and the flash of a smile – but said nothing, continuing to lead the way deeper into this level of what was clearly the castle’s prison complex.

“Are you going to petrify me?” The words slipped out before she could really think them through, but she couldn’t suppress her fear any longer.

Kiki stopped mid-stride, and turned to face her. “Petrify you? Oh my dear Miss Blight, of course not!”

Amity hardly dared to breathe. There had to be more…

“At least not yet. Petrifying you at this point would be so _premature_ , don’t you think?”

The little demon didn’t wait for a response, turning swiftly to continue her brisk march down the hallway. It was just as well. Amity had none to give. 

The hall ended at a reinforced door, which was unlocked with a flash of magical power, and opened up into a single broad room. There Kiki stopped, and turned to watch as her prisoner registered her surroundings. Amity was dimly aware of Kiki’s expectant gaze, but at this point she could no more control her reactions than she could fly away into freedom.

It was a torture room. The chains were the first things she noticed. They hung from every wall, from the ceiling, looped in trailing curves like Grom night decorations. But the chains were the least of what the room had to offer. Cages sat haphazardly around the floor space, different sizes, some short and cuboid, some tall and narrow. An iron maiden sat in a corner, its doors open wide to display the spikes lining its interior. Stocks, a rack, a broad table with manacles chained to each corner. A bench was set against one wall, its surface concealed by a swathe of black cloth. Her imagination filled out the possibilities of what might be hidden beneath the fabric.

Logically, Amity had known that rooms like this had to exist in the castle. Lilith, in her roundabout way, had confirmed their existence. Luz and Eda had both spoken about what it was like to be imprisoned in the Conformatorium. The things they had seen. This was one of the things that the Emperor and his Coven did. They made rooms like this. They took people into rooms like this.

Seeing it in person bore no resemblance to that logical knowledge. 

The distant, analytical part of her mind quietly registered her physical responses – her mouth fallen open in shock, her eyes wide and round as she stared, taking in one new horror after another. Her knees felt weak, and she was conscious of the trembling that was now running through her entire body.

Kiki was observing her closely, her eyes bright. “I do wish the Emperor would let me take tours down here more often. The impact is so delightful.”

The demon turned away, surveying the room slowly. “Your mother must be beside herself,” she said conversationally. “This must have been a tremendous shock.”

Amity watched her, unable now to look anywhere else. The unasked question hung in the air, and she realized she had a decision to make. Even here, even in this place, in this room, chained and at the mercy of the Emperor’s Coven, she had some power remaining to her. Her parents had sold her out to save themselves, but a word from her now and that safety could be dissolved like snow in boiling rain. Belos would be deeply suspicious of them already. They had been housing a double agent. The possibility of Blight Manor being a full-blown nest of rebellion was very real. If she chose to, she could bring Alador and Odalia down with her. This last bit of control was at her fingertips.

She took a mouthful of air, and let it out in a long shuddering breath. 

“She was furious,” she said hoarsely. “She couldn’t work out how I’d been keeping so many secrets.”

“Oh?” Kiki had turned to face her now. “So your parents were truly in the dark?” The quirk of her eyebrow betrayed the subtext. The door was open for Amity if she wanted to take it. Kiki would be thrilled to take down another rival, and if that gave her prisoner a shot at revenge, that was just fine.

“Yes.”

Kiki shrugged. “Oh well. So be it. Come on.” She strode off, heading for another door in the opposite wall.

Amity stared at her retreating back in surprise, only beginning to walk when the guards on either side pulled her forwards. She found her voice with difficulty. “Aren’t you…”

“Going to make use of the facilities?” Kiki shot her a look over her shoulder. “Not tonight. I’d rather get a full night’s rest first.”

Amity sagged between her guards.

“No, we’ll get you situated for tonight. Then tomorrow will be a new day. I know the Emperor is looking forward to a conversation. Ah. Here we are.”

‘Here’ turned out to be a new passageway, lined with cells on either side. There were no windows – they were deep enough for that to be impossible. Each cell was a plain stone enclosure, with three bare walls and a fourth made of plain steel bars with an inset doorway. The cells were empty, their sole concession to comfort being a pile of what looked like straw against their rear walls.

Kiki stopped before the nearest, and gestured expansively. “Nothing but the finest for traitors and Wild Witches.”

She unlocked the cell door and followed Amity and the guards inside. One clawed finger directed a burst of magic, and the short chain linking Amity’s manacles disappeared, reforming when her hands were brought in front of her body. A longer length of chain snaked out at a twitch of the demon’s fingers from where it was bolted to the rear wall of the cell and snapped onto the manacles in turn. It seemed the Emperor’s Coven didn’t take chances when it came to the security of their prisoners.

Then and only then was the hold on her arms released, and Amity sank down into the straw as the trio exited the cell, locking the door securely behind them. The two guards were waved away, and in moments they were out of sight back down the corridor. Kiki folded her arms and fixed her with a calculating stare.

“Betraying our Emperor was a fatal mistake. You understand that, of course.” 

Amity looked down at her bound hands. It was hard to argue otherwise. 

“But you still have choices to make. You can make your remaining time easy. Or you can choose to suffer. Understand. You will do the Emperor’s will in the end, either way. How you get there is up to you.”

Then she was gone, her footsteps fading back up the hallway, and the cells were plunged into thick darkness.

Alone in the dark, Amity curled into a ball, hugging her knees close to her chest, the manacles cold against her wrists. With no more need to put on a brave face, the last vestiges of control left her and she surrendered to the tremors that shook her limbs and chattered her teeth. She was tired, bone-tired with the exhaustion that follows extreme stress, but sleep was far out of reach. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that room again, or worse, relived her meetings with the Emperor. 

Fear and loneliness held her all that long night as she anticipated what the morning would bring.

***

How many hours passed, Amity had no idea, but when at last she registered the glow of an approaching light it felt like she might have been there for a lifetime. Eyes that had been straining to see in the darkness were now forced closed by the terrible brightness of a single torch, and she still couldn’t see when the cell door was unlocked and she was hauled to her feet. Her manacles were unchained from the wall, and then she was being hustled out of the cell and back through the labyrinth of passages that they had traversed the day before. Two guards escorted her. They could have been the same ones from yesterday. They could have been brand new. But neither spoke as they forced their prisoner along corridors and up stairways, and Amity couldn’t bring herself to ask any of the questions that were cycling through her tired brain. _Where were they going? What would happen next?_

For one awful second she thought they were going back to the Room, but she soon realized the truth. They were ascending through the castle. They were going to the throne room. To the Emperor.

If yesterday’s descent had been long and hard, retracing their steps was a thousand times worse. Climbing flight after flight of stairs on no food or sleep finally proved impossible, and after exchanging glances, the two guards simply lifted their prisoner between them and carried her up the last few stairways. 

Kikimora was waiting outside the throne room. She greeted Amity with a long appraising look. “How did you sleep?”

Amity gave her a level stare. “Great.” Exhaustion seemed to be taking the sharp edge off her fear. She was simply too tired to be as afraid as she had been yesterday.

Kiki frowned, but made no other response, instead beckoning the guards forward to follow her as she threw the doors wide and began the long walk down the centre of the throne room. Amity walked meekly with them, offering no resistance. She considered refusing to kneel as they approached the throne, but she wasn’t given a chance to resist. As soon as they reached the edge of the dais, one of the guards kicked the back of her leg and heavy weight on her shoulders forced her down onto both knees. A hand on her head made sure she showed the proper deference as the Emperor strode out of a door set into a side wall, flanked by his usual cadre of Coven soldiers.

Belos settled into his throne with a comfortable sigh, and there was a pause, the silence broken only by the rhythmic thump of the heart suspended high above. Its beat this morning was slow and strong, at rest.

“Ah. Amity Blight.”

The hand on her head released its downward pressure, and now Amity could look up. Belos was leaning back in the tall golden throne, his clawed gauntlets flexing against the arm rests. The movement seemed reflexive, relaxed, almost cat-like.

He set his head on one side as he regarded her. “Did you enjoy our hospitality last night?”

She didn’t reply.

“You have proven a disappointment, Miss Blight. I had such hopes. You played a good game for a while. But the truth will out, and betrayal will not be forgiven. I should not be surprised, I suppose. Your race has proved difficult to manage. After fifty years of absolute rule I had expected you to be fully biddable, but it seems rebellion runs as deep in you as the Titan’s bones lie in this good earth.” He sounded almost musing, his voice calm and light. “I cannot loosen my grip for as much a second. I am thankful the Day of Unity is almost here and that work is almost done.”

He rose to his feet now, pacing nearer. “You had me very angry for a while there, young witch. I gave you a task to complete, a vital task if we are to complete our preparations in time. And you betrayed me. You thought to take Luz the Human out of my reach, and thus the power source on which lie all our hopes.”

He was stood directly in front of her. Amity froze as one golden gauntlet reached out and a single claw ran delicately down the side of her face in a parody of care.

“Such power in the hands of one so young. To please or deny her Emperor. Perhaps I should be impressed at your courage, that you should think to cross me?” His voice was very calm, but the claws of the gauntlet extended, tracing across her cheek, resting behind her ear, on her neck. Amity could feel her heart hammering in her chest, perhaps ten beats for every one of the Titan’s.

“Yes, I was most vexed. You would have found your welcome markedly different, had things not changed.”

Amity stared up into the circles of blue that were Belos’ eyes, bright in the dark of the mask’s eye sockets. “Changed?” she whispered.

“Indeed.” The quality of the Emperor’s voice changed. She could hear the smile that the mask concealed. “Your… fondness… for the human was always a factor in my decision to use you. What I did not know until your loyal mother’s communication, was that the feeling was not one-sided.”

Amity was absolutely still. The needle-sharp points of the claws pricked at the back of her neck.

“I no longer need you to talk the human into risking herself to retrieve the power source. Talking is unnecessary. All I need is you, at my mercy.”

“No. No. She wouldn’t.”

“Luz the human is an unknown in many ways, but in this at least she is predictable. She will do anything for those she cares for. And now I know she cares very deeply for you. She will come. She will give herself up for your sake. And if she does not…” - his fist closed around Amity’s throat, squeezing for just a moment – a warning gesture – “you will pay the price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things not looking so good... Tune in next week for the next thrilling instalment!
> 
> Seriously everyone, thank you so much for the love and support, the comments, the kudos and the conversations! Do let me know how you get on with this chapter, and as always I'm on Tumblr and really happy to chat if you want to come find me!
> 
> Love y'all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the start of season 2, and so is necessarily heading away from canon, since we don't know what s2 will hold yet. That said, I'm aiming to make the flow of this story as canon compliant as possible. I'll be fascinated to see if any of this shows up later! I'm aiming to update on at least a weekly basis, but that said, RL does do its thing now and again. I will do my best!
> 
> Do let me know what you make of this - comments are welcomed and encouraged! I'm also on Tumblr as @kingofterrors if you wanna drop me a msg.


End file.
